Internal Affairs
by L.S-Tifa
Summary: Sasuke's life of partying and wild living are over when Itachi forces him to marry someone he has little feelings for. In order to keep his job as the VP and co-owner of Uchiha Enterprises, he has to try to work things out with Sakura. But what happens wh
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

**So... I have decided to take on another story here. The idea just recently came to me and I just could not stand by and do nothing about it. So there we have it. This story does not take place in the Naruto world. it is an AU. Most other details will be revealed within the story itself, but I know how pissy some people get if you don't tell them it's an AU. For other information, read the summary and the story itself! Thanks! Please R&R! ;3**

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chapter One: Introductions**_

* * *

><p>"So tell me how this all started, Sasuke. And don't worry, you can be completely honest with me." Said the brunette as she pushed up her glasses and adjusted her seating a bit. She maintained a soft and gentle look on her face as she looked upon her patient.<p>

The raven haired man sunk back into the leather seat and let out a heavy sigh. He wanted desperately to stand up, turn around and walk away. But God only knew what his wife would do if he skipped out on the first session of marriage counseling. They had been having issues since the day they said 'I do'.

"I said yes, that's when it all friggin' started." He said with little enthusiasm. The therapist's attitude had started to seriously irk him.

"Did you initiate the relationship between you and Sakura?" The therapist asked softly. She could tell that the young man was rather annoyed, so she wanted to tread lightly with her questions.

"Well, she was really just a damn stalker. But my business partners thought it would be best for me to get married. Said it would be good for my image and for the success of the business." He answered honestly.

Hinata took her pen and began taking notes as she nodded in response. Setting her pen down she looked up and made eye contact with the man. "So really this relationship wasn't founded in love at all?"

"Let me tell you something right now miss_ Uzumaki,_ I do no love anyone."

"Well there you have it then. Why do you remain in this relationship?" Hinata questioned.

"Cause my wife would kill me. You don't understand, she's a friggin' psycho." Sasuke started as he began to grow more and more uncomfortable. "Aside from that my business partner would also kill me. Whoever got to me first, I suppose. "

"Answer me this then, Sasuke, are you planning to do what it takes to make your relationship with your wife work?"

"Sakura is forcing me to come here. I can't say for sure it'll change anything. Look if you don't have any useful information for me, I'm gonna go."

"I'm not finished assessing your situation, Mr. Uchiha." Hinata warned as she watched the man stand and straighten his black tie.

"Well, Hinata, I gotta get to work, unfortunately I have the agonizing task of training the new intern. " He stated before exiting.

* * *

><p>Hopping into his sleek, black Lamborghini, he fired it up and headed down to Uchiha enterprises, praising God he had at least a twenty minute drive in the lunch hour traffic. <em>'So really this relationship wasn't founded in love at all?'<em> He recalled as he made his way to work.

Two years ago, Sasuke bit the bullet and took the advice of his elder brother, Itachi. Sasuke had a previous reputation as a snotty, ridiculously wealthy playboy living off the skirt tails of his even more ridiculously wealthy brother. Arrested multiple times for disturbing the peace and reckless behavior, Itachi cracked the whip on Sasuke. Sasuke could work for him under the contingency that he buckle down, get married and stop the wild life.

Sakura was the girl that always showed up to his parties, ended up getting way too drunk and passing out at his place. They'd known each other since high school, and even had some college business classes together. She had been kind enough to bail him out of jail twice, and from that moment on, Sasuke believed he could trust her, if not he could always use her as an easy one night stand. Eventually, that one night stand happened and she became incredibly attached to him. She followed him everywhere, showed up at his place unannounced, even ruined dates by storming in and threatening potential girls.

Sasuke weighed his options, he could lose his job, source of income and his lavish lifestyle, in exchange for a cool prison cell and a life alone, or marry his stalker, take a percentage of the company his brother owned and glide right through life.

It was true, Sakura was easy on the eyes. But she was loud, demanding, spiteful and selfish. She controlled everything that Sasuke did and he was often in the crossfires between Sakura's horrific personality and the contingency between he and Itachi. The 25 year-old man was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Who was he kidding, counseling wasn't going to help. Sasuke just couldn't be as successful as his brother.

The raven haired man heaved a loud and heavy sigh as he parked in front of the blatantly familiar building in his 'Executive VP' parking space and got out of the car. He looked up, taking in the sheer magnitude of what his brother had created before walking into the mouth of the beast.

Stepping inside, everything seemed to be normal and business as usual. Mr. Deidara sat at his rounded desk that was centered and to the left. It was thanks to him that appointments and business arrangements were kept and well managed. He had also done most of the interior decorating, which both Sasuke and Itachi were grateful for. It had an edgy and modern look, vibrant, abstract paintings hung on the walls and oddly shaped furniture was placed with precision in the waiting area. Things looked neat, tight and clean with simple yet striking coloring. Bold white accented with splashes of green and orange here and there. The complete opposite of the reflections of the companies owners. Which was precisely what was needed.

"Back from your meeting, Mr. Uchiha?" Said the blonde man behind the desk.

Sasuke strode down the center rug and stood in front of the desk where his colleague and friend sat. "Tch.. Yeah... Meeting my ass. We both know there wasn't a meeting." Sasuke stated as he fingered the ring on his left hand.

"Hell, I hear you. Good news is the intern is here, and boy let me tell you that bitch is h-o-t!" Deidara chimed as he leaned back comfortably in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

"Watch your mouth, Deidara." Boomed a dark voice from the elevator to the right of the desk. How Itachi managed to hear all of the inappropriate conversations Deidara and Sasuke had thinking it was private, was a mystery to everyone in the office.

"Uh..yes sir." Deidara said as he lowered his head shamefully.

"Sasuke." Itachi started as he approached his younger sibling. "Miss Yamanaka is in conference room 8 on the third floor. She will be our newest intern. Please show her the ropes and get her familiar with the business and the employees." Itachi said as he gave his brother a nod.

"Sure thing, boss." Sasuke replied, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt. Taking orders from Itachi was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. But damn, the money was well worth it.

"I've got a lunch meeting, so you're in charge while I'm out. Don't screw anything up." Itachi warned before taking his leave.

Sasuke rolled his ebony eyes and made his way to the elevator. Well let's get it over with. He thought as he pressed the button for the third floor. Once he stepped out he was greeted by many other employees. "Hello Vice President." Or "Afternoon, Mr. Uchiha." But Sasuke hated the attention and he hated the title. It made it worse that the CEO was also Mr. Uchiha.

"Hello." He mumbled with half-lidded eyes. He quickly avoided the rush of people around him and stepped into the conference room for sanctuary.

"Well if I didn't know better I would say you were running from something." Said a blonde woman sitting at the conference table. Sasuke assumed she was referencing his posture, how he was slammed against the door and sighing in relief.

He chuckled to himself at her bold remark. It wasn't every day that an intern would have the audacity to speak to the Vice President of Uchiha Enterprises without first being spoken to. "Well you must be Miss Yamanaka." He said as he strode into the room adjusting his black suit jacket.

"Yes sir, that's me." Ino said standing up. Sasuke took note of her attire. She was dressed in a purple pencil skirt with a white, tight fitting blouse and a purple jacket to match the skirt. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a sleek pony tail that hung to the middle of her back. She had long, toned legs and large, sparking blue orbs.

_Deidara, that was an understatement_. Sasuke thought to himself as he extended his hand to the girl before him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said as they shook hands. He also took notice of her handshake, it was firm and anything but dainty.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr..."

"Don't bother calling me Mr. Uchiha." He interrupted abruptly. "My brother is also Mr. Uchiha, and it's far more important that you address him as such. It can get confusing, especially if you are servicing the both of us. So calling me Sasuke will be just fine." He explained as he placed a Manila folder on the table and opened it up.

"Alright. Thank you, Sasuke." Ino smiled. She studied the dark haired man subtly, admiring his mysterious aura and handsome features. She was thankful he didn't seem to be some kind of creep, like the last offices she worked for.

"So you've interned before I see. That's good, you have experience. Can you tell me what your end goal may be for this internship?" Sasuke asked as he closed the folder and made eye contact with the girl.

"Well, of course I would love to land a job. I can do secretarial work, and administrative as well." Ino replied. She watched a smile creep onto the man's face and she couldn't help but grow a little pink in the cheeks, praying under her breath that the butterflies in her stomach would soon settle.

"Perfect." Sasuke stated, tucking the folder beneath his arm. "Let's show you around then."

The two headed all the way back down to the first floor to begin the grand tour of the building. Ino admired how put together the entire place was.

"I'm sure you've already met, but this is our front desk operator, Deidara." Sasuke said as he gestured to the blonde behind the desk.

"Oh yeah, we've met. Ain't that right, toots?" He said with an uncomfortable wink.

"Uh, yep." Ino replied, trying not to roll her eyes. _And here I thought I had avoided creeps_.

"To our right are the offices of our biggest manufacturer, Mr. Zabuza Momochi. He is out of town today, so you'll meet him later." Sasuke pointed out a large glass wall with two swinging doors. The office looked a little disheveled with papers strewn about to and fro.

Ino gave him a nod, remembering to come back and tidy that place up. They stepped into the elevator once more, but this time they were alone. Being alone with Sasuke made Ino's heart pound and she couldn't explain why. But she was thankful that they reached the second floor right away.

"This is the second floor. Here all of our orders are processed and approved or disapproved by our administrative team." Sasuke explained as he walked her around. The hallway was narrow and bustling with several people who were scrambling about to get things done.

"You new here?" Said a girl with sandy blonde hair that stood at the water cooler. She turned to face Ino and smirked.

Ino looked at the girl with the peculiar hairstyle and nodded. "Yeah, just started today. I'm Ino."

"The name's Temari." The girl said, in a rough tone. "Hey watch your back around here. People tend to get stabbed. Especially if the head honcho don't like you." She whispered, warning Ino.

"Y-you mean the CEO?" Ino gulped.

"His wife." Temari stated.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and walked up to the two girls. "Oh don't listen to her, Ino. You've got nothing to worry about." Sasuke explained after seeing the look on the poor newbie's face. "Come on, you've seen enough up here." He said leading her back to the elevator. They passed Temari who gave Ino a glare until the elevator doors closed.

Ino wanted to ask Sasuke questions about Temari, and about the woman she was warned about, but there were too many other employees in the elevator. They finally reached the third floor, where Ino had been before. So far it was her favorite floor because it was quiet and calm. It was decorated in a more simple scheme, dark brown carpets, grey walls and a big mahogany desk where a petite woman answered phone calls by herself. Lots of different conference rooms lined the hallways.

"Here we have our conference hall. This is the place we take clients and potential clients to discuss terms and conditions." The Uchiha explained.

"And what exactly are the terms you discuss? What are you selling them?" Ino questioned. The female at the desk looked at Ino in shock and Ino immediately regretted asking the question.

"You'll know soon enough." Sasuke stated. "One thing I forgot to mention is that there is a break room in every floor." He began leading Ino toward a room at the end of the hall as he spoke. "You'll find everything you need for coffee, snacks and other refreshments." Sasuke swung open the door and walked in. Ino was quite impressed. There was a large refrigerator, an espresso machine, a large coffee pot and a single cup coffee maker. He opened the top cabinets above the counter where all the coffee makers sat. The cabinets were stocked with every kind of coffee imaginable. He then revealed to her the bottom cabinets which had coffee filters, sugar, creamers of all different types and stirrers. Along with several gorgeous ceramic mugs.

"You all take your coffee seriously." Ino noted.

"That we do." Sasuke said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, back with Itachi.<span>_

He hopped into the back seat of his black limo, as he did every day and relaxed in the seat for a moment. _That's right, I need to call her_, he thought to himself as he began to fumble for his phone.

"Where to, Mr. Uchiha?" The driver asked politely.

"Drive me to the Italian restaurant on the edge of town. I'm meeting a client there." Itachi replied coldly.

"You got it." Replied the driver

Itachi finally found his phone and placed his finger at it's base to unlock it. Once it read his finger print, the screen lit up and he began to dial the only number he knew by heart. Looking out the window, the man placed his phone to his ear._ Come on, pick up_. He thought anxiously to himself.

_"Hmmmmm hello?"_ Came a drowsy voice from the other line.

Itachi smiled and let out a dark chuckle. "Are you still in bed, Tenten?"

_"Mhmmmm."_ Came her tired response.

"Well beautiful, it's time to get up. Have you heard from Sakura, has she had her counseling yet?" He asked as he sat up in his seat.

_"She hasn't called me yet. How bout Sasuke, did he say how it went?"_

"I didn't ask."

_"You know he shouldn't have married her, it's a big mess."_ Tenten stated as he made her way out of their king sized bed.

"Tenten, I did what I had to do. He was causing me and the company bad publicity!" Barked Itachi.

_"Hmm well isn't it a little funny that business increased significantly during that time, Itachi dear?"_

He fell silent, not wanting to admit that his wife was correct. "Can you head to the office? We have a new intern and I need to know that she can be trusted."


	2. Chapter 2:Sadness Fights and late nights

**So, I would like to personally thank my first reviewer, Deidaraluffer. I am forever in your debt. And I would also like to thank my great companion, Ember-Elric-x for helping me to title this story and for posting the second review. Thank you both very much! I do wanna say, if there is some out of character-ness, i suppose that's just too bad... I did note that this is an Alternate Universe story... so... The characters are slightly tweaked. :3 I do appreciate you taking the time to read! I also wanted to say, I'm sorry for the Sakura and Temari bashing. I don't really have anything against either of those two, but... It's for the sake of the story! Really! Please continue to R&R. You're awesome!**

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter two: Sadness, fights, and late-late nights**_

* * *

><p>Ino was fairing quite well on her first day as an intern for Uchiha Enterprises. She began to grow familiar with her surroundings and if she was asked to go and get anything, she at least knew where to get it. Sasuke was showing her the copy room and how to work the xerox machine while others around them stabled things together, sent faxes and scurried around frantically. But there was casual chit chat between all of the employees and the overall atmosphere was rather lighthearted.<p>

"If you need to make a double-sided copy you only have to press this button here." Sasuke instructed, snapping Ino out of her only momentary trance. She looked at the yellow button the man pointed to and took notice, giving him a nod. He noticed a slight discomfort in the girl's expression, feeling as though she may be overwhelmed. Sasuke chuckled a bit, leaned against the machine and gave her a small smile. "There's not really a dull moment here. So if you were thinking of making copies of your ass, you can forget it."

Ino's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, she hadn't expected such a stoic man to make such a snide remark, however, those around him seemed to chuckle and give Ino welcoming smiles. This brought her to ease as she relaxed a bit at their kind responses. She had expected more of a fight for respect, but she was pleasantly surprised to know that she already had it. Most likely because the Vice President was leading her about.

Suddenly, the entire room fell silent, and all who were chatting went straight back to work. The sound of heels clacking on the hard tile floors could be heard in mixture with the shuffling of papers and the beeping of the fax machine. Sasuke grabbed his suit jacket off the counter and slung it over his shoulder, glancing at Ino who looked rather perplexed.

It didn't take long for her to figure out why the employee's work ethic had done a complete 180. A woman with long chocolate hair that hung to the middle of her back in loose waves approached. She was wearing black and red stilettos and a tight fitting black dress and everyone in the copy room stared as she stopped in the doorway. Ino couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't taken her over sized sunglasses off of her round face, but once she spotted Sasuke, the glasses were removed.

"Hello, Sasuke. I take it this.." She gestured to Ino. "Is our newest addition?"

"Yes, this is Miss Ino Yamanaka. Ino this is our lead administrator Tenten Uchiha." Sasuke introduced the two and quickly Ino extended her hand to the woman. Sasuke watched as Tenten hesitantly shook the girl's hand.

"Well if I may, Sasuke, I think I'll borrow her from you for a bit." Said Tenten as she narrowed her dark brown eyes at the man beside Ino.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well, but nodded in approval as there was nothing he could do._ Don't kill her, Tenten. She's actually a smart one._ Sasuke plead mentally as he watched the intern walk away with his brother's wife.

_This has got to be the woman that Temari warned me about earlier_. Ino thought anxiously to herself as they reached the fourth floor. Ino had not been on this floor before, so she was curious as to what was there, but Sasuke had assured that in due time she would see it.

"These are the executive offices for the company. Why don't you join me in mine, miss Yamanaka." Tenten requested politely as she opened the first door to their right after stepping off the elevator.

A little reluctant, Ino stepped inside of the office and watched Tenten close the door and take a seat behind a large wooden desk, neat and well kept. There were two seats in front of the desk that Ino looked at, unsure what her next move should be. She never expected to be so intimidated by another female.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Said the woman as she placed her purse on the desk and rolled her chair closer. She casually placed her elbows on the surface of the desk and softly smiled at Ino.

Ino obliged and took a seat in front of the desk, straightening her skirt afterward. The woman's kind smile put Ino at a little more ease, but Ino could see in the woman's eyes that she wasn't a nasty shark like all the other employees let on. "Why is it you wished to see me, Miss Uchiha?"

"You see, I like to start off on the right foot with future employees. I know very well that you've already been interviewed and hired, but I would like to get to know you." Stated the woman as she straightened a photo on her desk.

Ino nodded and looked at the photo that had just been re-positioned. It appeared to be Tenten with a man beside her that strongly resembled Sasuke with a much harsher expression. "Is that you and your husband?"

"Why yes it is. Thank you for noticing." Stated Tenten, smiling at the thought. "His name is Itachi, I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow."

"You make a nice pair." Ino noted as she returned her gaze to the woman before her.

"Thank you again, Ino." Tenten said. "Are you married?"

"No," started Ino as she let out a quiet sigh. "Just haven't found the one I suppose."

"I'm sure you will in due time." Tenten paused for a moment before continuing. "So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Sure!" Ino chimed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled up into his driveway and put his car into park, reluctant to get out of the vehicle after a long, yet eventful day at work. "God dammit." He mumbled to himself as he prepared to have a conversation with his wife about sentimental shit that they learned from their counseling sessions.<p>

Turning the key, he pocketed them and dragged his feet to the front door and swung it open. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly on the mat to the right of the door and hung his keys on the key ring. He then made his way to the couch lazily and plopped down. The one good perk about having Sakura was that his 17,000 square foot home stayed immaculate and sparkling.

"What do you say when you walk in the door, Sasuke?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Sasuke threw his head back and tried to remain calm. "I'm home." He grumbled.

"Did you take your shoes off?"

"Yes, I did." He replied annoyed.

Soon, the pink haired girl bopped out of the kitchen, wiping her floury hands on a frilly pastel blue apron. "How was your day, sweetie?" She said softly as she sauntered up to him on the couch and straddled him with one knee on each side of him.

"It was fine." He mumbled, looking away.

"How was counseling? What did you learn?"

_Not even five damn minutes._ "Great. Learned a lot."

Sakura sat up and placed her feet firmly on the ground. "You don't sound very convincing." Crossing her arms, she glared at him, waiting for a response.

Sasuke was about to come up with something to say, but the beeping of the oven came to his rescue. Sakura dashed into the kitchen to tend to their dinner and Sasuke lay back on the couch. Grabbing a throw pillow, he did his best to smother himself to no avail.

"It's ready!" Sakura cried as she placed two plates on their dining table. Sasuke forced himself up and threw the pillow back down onto the couch. He approached the table and looked up at the crystal chandelier, staring at multiple tiny reflections of himself.

"Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Sit down and eat."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Well, well well, it isn't every day that my husband gets home before me." Tenten said as she came through the front door.<p>

Itachi was at their dining room table, sifting through paperwork. He looked up from his place and smiled at the brunette. "Evening."

"Evening. Are you cooking dinner?!" Tenten exclaimed as she joined him, standing behind his chair.

"Mhm." He replied with a smile as he turned to face her. Shortly after he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, burying his face in her chest.

Tenten dropped her purse and began to pet his head. "I think we can trust the intern. In fact, the girl is very sharp. She could be useful, and we should most likely hire her on full time soon."

Itachi looked up at his wife, perplexed. "But she just started today. We can't be 100% sure we can trust her completely. "

"No, you're right. But I just have a feeling. I like her. "

"You don't like anyone."

"That's because I don't want anyone trying to snag you from me!" Tenten teased as she continued to run her fingers through Itachi's long, black hair.

"That's impossible." He said, closing his eyes. "You're too good to let go."

"Ah you're such a liar."

Itachi chuckled at her remark, knowing full well she knew he was truthful.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh what a long day." Ino sighed to herself as she collapses on her back, Landing on her soft, purple bed. She looked around at the few boxes she had yet to unpack, lacking the energy to unpack the remainder of the things she needed to. Snagging her phone from the nightstand, she dialed her father.<p>

_"Hey, there's my girl!"_ Said a cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey daddy. I'm surprised you're still up." Replied Ino as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her head felt so relived after being freed from her pony tail.

_"Ah, you told me you'd call and let me know how your first day won't. So I waited."_

"Oh daddy." Ino smiled.

_"Go ahead, tell me how it went."_ He urged.

"It was pretty good surprisingly. The Vice President of the company was training me and showing me the ropes today."

_"Vice President, eh?"_

She sighed quietly and closed her big, ocean eyes. "Yeah, he was rather charming." Ino couldn't help but smile as she thought of him.

_"Oh it was a he? Well you don't say?"_

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure he's married. I think I noticed a ring on his hand." Ino shook her head in disappointment, despite the fact her father could not see her.

_"Ah, well I'm sure there are others out there. What else happened today?"_ He asked, changing the subject after hearing the sad tone in his daughter's voice.

"Well the CEO's wife had a private meeting with me. Apparently she scares a lot of the employees, but to me she seemed rather nice." Ino said as she fiddled with the strings on her pajama pants.

_"Well she's probably being nice to you at first, but as you get to know her, the true colors will show. That's usually how they are."_ Inoichi explained.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p>"Isn't dinner good?" Sakura asked as she stared at the man across from her in anticipation. But Sasuke's un-amused expression remained unchanged.<p>

"Yes, Sakura. It is." He replied as he took a small bite of the potatoes on his plate. He could feel her green eyes burning a hole in him as she stared him down.

"Why can't you ever compliment me?!" She cried, slamming her fork and knife down onto the table.

Sasuke jumped a little at the sudden slamming noise. He blinked a few times and looked her dead in the eye. "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a quiet guy. We've been together for two years, you should know that about me."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, picking up her silver wear once more. "Guess you're right, huh!" She started to cut her meat delicately before stopping and looking back at him. "So my therapist seems to think that you don't pay enough attention to me, and that bringing a child into the picture could help. Maybe we should have a little fun tonight, what do you say?"

It was Sasuke's turn to drop his silver wear. "Are you kidding me?" He choked out as his ebony eyes widened in confusion. "Sakura, just how selfish are you?"

Sakura looked at him, flabbergasted. "Wh-what?"

"You think bringing a kid into this world is gonna solve all our problems?!" He glared angrily at her. "I can't believe you. In this environment? With you constantly screaming at me, we can't ever get along! You think that's good for a kid to be around? We don't have our shit together."

"You're the one who is selfish, denying me of what I want!"

"Have you ever asked me what I want, Sakura? Once?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura fell completely silent, still continuing t look at Sasuke with wide, tearful eyes.

"Goodnight." Sasuke spat as he got up from the table angrily, and stormed off to bed.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Itachi rose early to ready himself for the day. He looked to his side, noticing his companion was not there. Swinging his long legs off the edge of the bed, he got up and made his way to the living room. There he saw his wife, sprawled out on the table, surrounded by paperwork still in her dress from the day before.<em> Oh Tenten<em>. He thought to himself as he walked over to the girl. He placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Hmmm..." She jolted up and rubbed her eyes.

"When did you fall asleep?" He asked.

"Oh, about an hour ago." Tenten mumbled drowsily.

"Dammit." Itachi quickly lifted her from the table and took her back into their bedroom where he lay her down gently. "That insomnia getting the best of you again?"

"I still had some things to do...just couldn't sleep. Then Sakura called and said there was a big fight between her and Sasuke." She said snuggling into the blankets.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked after sitting next to her.

Tenten only nodded, too tired to speak.

"Alright, get some sleep, I'll call you later." He kissed her cheek and lingered for a moment before getting ready.

* * *

><p>Ino walked into Uchiha Enterprises and was greeted by Deidara. "Morning, gorgeous!" The blonde chimed, standing from his position at the desk. He looked rather dapper in his deep red button up.<p>

Ino give a small smile and greeted him as well. "Morning." She said, smoothing out her lavender blouse. She was very eager to get the day started and to find out what was in store.

It was shortly after they exchanged their 'good mornings' that a tall, well built man with dark brown hair walked into the building.

"Eyyy! Momochi!" Deidara yelled as he leapt over the desk and rushed to the man, giving him a welcoming hug.

The man hugged Deidara back and patted him on the back. "Where's the big man?"

"Don't know, should be here shortly though. " replied Deidara as he returned to his post. "Hey Zabuza, meet our new intern, Ino."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ino." The man said as he extended his hand to the girl.

Ino shook his hand and smiled brightly. "Same here, Mr. Momochi."

They were still shaking hands when Sasuke walked into the building. He looked a bit tired, but he still was well presented in his suit and tie. "Oh, look who's back!" He exclaimed as a cheerful smile spread across his face.

When Ino saw his smile, she couldn't explain the feeling that was rising up within her. It felt like her heart stopped momentarily, even though the smile wasn't intended for her at all. The two men exchanged small talk for a few brief moments before another man entered the offices. It was the man she had seen in the photo on Tenten's desk.

He was taller than Sasuke by at least a head and his shoulders were a bit more broad. His expression was stern and Ino swore a chill came into the room as soon as he did. She gulped hard, trying not to stare.

"Oh, Ino." Sasuke spoke as he noticed the blonde. He found himself oddly disappointed that her legs were covered in black dress pants. "Good morning, I'd like you to meet my brother, the CEO, Itachi."

"Oh, yes. Of course! It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." Ino spoke, giving him a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is all mine. From what I hear, you left quite the impression on my wife." The man spoke with a small smile upon his face.

Raising up, Ino blushed, rather surprised. But from the looks of things, she was not the only one who was surprised.

"Congratulations." Said the taller man, known as Zabuza. "You've done the impossible."

"Tch, yeah. No shit." Deidara said as he spun around in his chair.

"Language, Deidara. Itachi warned. "Now miss Ino, I have a meeting with these two in my office on the fifth floor. We all take our coffee black with two sugars, after that I'll have some copies for you to make."

"Oh! Y-yes sir!" Ino chimed with a smile, and she quickly made her way to the break room to get things started.

"Damn, damn, damn."

"She's the same age as your daughter, Zabuza." Itachi stated as he walked toward the elevator.

"How is my daughter, by the way." Zabuza asked, flowing him. Sasuke too, joined them in the elevator.

Itachi sighed. "Her insomnia is back. She didn't sleep a wink last night."

"She's been that way for a long, long time." Zabuza shook his head. The trio finally reached the fifth floor, which was one entire office. It was the size of a small apartment. And furnished like one too. There were three large, sectional leather couches, a coffee maker and TV. And Itachi's desk was like a conference table.

Sitting down, they all got comfortable before conversing. "How was your trip to Suna?" Itachi inquired of the man.

"Ahh, it was relatively successful. I think we struck a deal." Zabuza smiled and put his hands behind his head casually.

"Transporting the weapons down there would be rather difficult, don't you agree?" Said Sasuke as he leaned on the desk with his elbows.

"This is true, but I have some ideas. I just need some time. Listen, Itachi. You're gonna have to hire a book keeper you can trust because I can't keep runnin' guns and keepin' your accounts in check. It's gettin' to be too much for an old guy like me." Zabuza replied.

"I know, I know. Tenten seems to think we can trust the newbie. In fact, she says she is rather smart. She wants to fast track her internship and get her going ASAP. So just hang in there, and we will get it figured out." Just after Itachi finished reassuring his father-in-law, the three heard the elevator door open. The room fell silent as the blonde girl exited the elevator and hesitantly entered into the office where the three men sat.

"Come on in." Itachi assured. Ino nodded and stood next to to the desk, right beside Sasuke.

"Okay, three black coffees with two sugars each." Ino stated as she carefully set the drink carrier down on the desk. Itachi gave her a nod and rose from his seat.

"Thank you, Ino. I appreciate that. I do have some copies for you to make." He said as he walked over to the edge of the room where two small stacks of papers sat atop a granite counter top. He took the papers and handed them to the girl. "I need 60 copies of these, front to back, and when you're finished with that, I need 60 copies of this, one sided. Staple one copy each together and bring them to Deidara when you are finished. You may as well take him a coffee while you're at it. He takes his with lots of cream and sugar, but be sure to give him decaf, otherwise he is just absolutely ridiculous." Itachi said as he studied the girl. She seemed to be on top of things, so he wasn't too worried about overloading her with too much at one time.

"Yes sir. I'll get these done right away." Ino replied kindly. She glanced at Sasuke momentarily, and noticed that he was looking back at her. Quickly she returned her focus to Itachi. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Once you're finished with those copies, ask Deidara if he could use a hand with anything. The three of us will be in a meeting for a while. After we are done, I'm certain Sasuke will notify you of any other tasks we need you for."

"Alright. Thank you, sir." Ino replied as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee! Don't forget what I told you about the copy room." Sasuke teased.

Ino never turned back to face him, she held the papers tightly in her hand, blushing furiously. Quickly she escaped into the elevator and headed back to the first floor.

* * *

><p>Making the copies for Itachi went by quicker than she had anticipated. She was grateful for such an efficient copier machine. Soon, Ino lay the thick stack of papers on the desk before Deidara, along side a steaming cup of coffee.<p>

"What's that?" Deidara asked, eyeing the ceramic mug, curiosity dancing in his dark blue eyes.

"That's for you." Ino replied.

"Awww! For me! Do you have a crush on me or something?" Deidara teased as he grabbed the mug and took a sip. "Perfect. Way to go, newbie."

"No, I don't have a crush on you. And you're welcome." Ino replied firmly as she leaned on the desk a little. _He's only teasing, right?_

"And the papers?"

"For Mr. Uchiha once he is out of the meeting." She stated.

"Alright, thanks. Got anything else to do?" Deidara inquired, looking up at the girl.

"No, not really. I was told to assist you if you needed it."

"Well, actually I could. Can you run this to the second floor and give it to Temari. She has a message." Deidara asked as he handed her a pink post-it note.

"Sure, absolutely!" Ino replied. She happily made her way to the second floor, eager to notify Temari that the boss's wife was not nearly as evil as she painted her to be. She approached the administrative hall and looked around for the girl with the multi-pony-tail hair style. It didn't take her long to find her, seeing as how once Temari spotted Ino, she approached her rapidly.

"What are you doing her, newbie? Didn't Mrs. Uchiha eat you alive?" She spat, a serious scowl painted on her face.

"No, actually, she didn't. I thought she was rather kind. I don't know what your problem is with her, but don't try to bring me in on it." Ino warned. "Here, you have a message."

Temari swiped the pink note out of Ino's hand before she could even hand it to her. "You friggin' bitch. You have no idea what she's capable of." She barked. "You'll find out though. Trust me."

"Sound's to me like you have personal issues. Not work issues." Ino said, turning away and heading to the elevator. _Did she really just call me that?! If I wasn't new here I would've decked her in the face._

"Oh... That's not gonna fly with me." Temari mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Anything else I can do?!" Ino asked Deidara after delivering the message.<p>

"Yeah, you could sweep the front corridor, I suppose. The broom is in that closet by the stair case." Deidara informed.

"Alright, I'm on it." Ino quickly hopped to her task, efficiently sweeping the entire area free of any dust, or debris of any kind. She happily hummed a tune as she did so. Deidara subtly watched her, noting how well she did what she was asked, with no hesitations. He hadn't ever seen an intern work so hard, and do it with a smile on their face.

"Where is Tenten!?" Boomed an angry, female voice from the stairwell. Ino and Deidara both looked up and noticed Temari marching down the stairs angrily.

"She's probably at home, why?" Deidara replied, after taking a sip of his warm, fresh coffee.

"Tell that woman I'll be in her office waiting for her. We need to talk." And with that, Temari stormed right back up the stairs, like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Oh Lord have mercy, we're about to have a serious showdown." Deidara said wearily as he picked up the front desk phone to call Tenten. Before the he had time to dial any numbers, the second line rang and Deidara promptly answered. "Uchiha Enter... Oh hey boss. There was a loud crashing noise below you? Temari said she would be waiting in Tenten's office until she could talk to Tenten herself, she didn't tell me what the problem was. Your meeting is over?. I'll send Ino up then. Bye." He put the phone down and looked at Ino. "The boss wants you." Ino was rather nervous now, seeing as how the last encounter she had with Temari was not by any means a friendly one.

"Am I in trouble?" Ino asked as she slowly approached Deidara's desk.

"No, why would you be?" He questioned as he looked at her, a little concerned.

"Well, Temari called me a... well, she called me a bitch, and I told her she had problems." Ino said nervously as she clasped her hands together and looked down.

Suddenly, Deidara burst into laughter and slammed his hand down onto the desk repetitively. "Oh! That's great! No, no! You won't be in trouble in the least. Good for you, newbie!"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you take Deidara and Ino out to lunch Sasuke. I don't know what's going on with Temari, but I don't want Ino to see it." Itachi asked his brother before the intern had made her way up to his office. "The last thing I want is for her to get caught up in some drama and quit on us like the last intern. From what I hear, she seems to be excellent.<p>

"I can do that." He said happily. Going out with Deidara was always entertaining, adding a beautiful girl into the mix and you had a great day in store._ Wait, am I... attracted to... Nah, she's just a girl..._ "And yes, yesterday she did quite well. She's a really fast learner too. I don't mind taking her and Deidara to lunch."

"What, I can't go?" Zabuza pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, I need you here in case your daugher tries to kill someone." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Zabuza said.

"So this lunch is on the company card, right?" Sasuke inqired slyly, taking complete advantage of his brother's frantic state.

"Yes, that's fine. Just go." Itachi urged as he walked over to his desk. "I need to call Tenten, so please leave my office."

Sasuke and Zauza were quick to oblige their CEO's request and made their way to the elevator where Ino was just emerging from.

"Let's go to lunch." Sasuke said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3:Fights

**WOW WOW WOW! Seriously guys, thank you so much! I am overwhelmed by the sudden popularity of this story. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, private messages, follows, and favorites. I truly, truly appreciate it. Even to all of my guest reviewers. You all make this so worth it!**

**Once more I do apologize for the Sakura and Temari bashing. Like I said before, I have nothing against those two characters, but for the sake of this story... well... they're jerks. Regarding the statement someone made about pairing Tenten with Itachi; I know it's a weird one! Certainly I understand why you would be curious as to why on earth I picked them to be together. Even DeidaraxTenten would be more realistic (If you watch the Rock Lee Spinoff, you'll know what I'm talking about). But You see, Tenten is my favorite character in Naruto. I love pairing her with the 'bad boy' if you will. This fic is really about Sasuke and Ino, but my love for Tenten and Itachi could not be withheld, so that's why she's in here too. Rather prominently and I do hope that doesn't bug you. :3 **

**NARUTO  
>AU<br>INTERNAL AFFAIRS**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter three**: **Fights**_

* * *

><p>Ino was relatively surprised when the Vice President asked her to lunch, but she was also glad he did. She gave him a small nod and smiled. "Sure, just let me grab my purse." She replied, whipping back around and heading to the elevator. "You going down?"<p>

Sasuke smirked. "Not yet, I'll meet you at the front desk." He said with a knowing look.

"Alright, sounds good." Ino said after pressing the button to the first floor. The heavy, stainless steel doors closed and Sasuke looked at Zabuza.

"Aren't you supposed to be at counseling?" Zabuza inquired as he raised his eyebrows. Sasuke's marital issues were not a secret to most the employees in the company, especially those who were close with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Uhh... Yep." Sasuke smirked once more and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. "I'll just reschedule it for this evening."

"I'm telling you kid, that damn counseling ain't gonna change a friggin' thing." Zabuza informed as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He put the phone to his ear. "See ya in a bit." He paused for a moment, watching Zabuza take his leave while he listened to the dial tone in his ear. He then leaned against the wall, waiting for a response.

_"Thanks for calling 'Lives Together' how can I assist you today?" _Said the receptionist on the other end.

"Yeah, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have an appointment with Hinata, but I need to reschedule." He stated while fidgeting with his blue tie, flipping it up and down. There was a slight pause from the receptionist before she replied.

_"Okay, Mr. Uchiha... Looks like we can fit you in this evening around 5 P.M. Does that work for you?"_ Said the woman.

"Yeah, sure that'll do." He released his tie and lidded his eyes, disappointed that they were able to reschedule him so quickly within the same day. _Damn_. He thought.

_"Okay, we'll see you then, Mr. Uchiha. Have a fabulous day."_

"I'll do my best." He said before promptly hanging up and stuffing his phone into its rightful place in his pocket. He knew that his actions would cost him. Sakura was going to demand some serious explanation. He rolled his dark eyes and stepped into the elevator, savoring the silence that he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy once he got home later in the evening.

Once he made it to the first floor he noticed Ino leaning against the front desk with a purple, sequin covered purse slung over her right shoulder. She turned and looked at the approaching man, putting a smile on her face. "Ready?" He asked, mentally debating on whether or not he should take Deidara or not. He enjoyed lunch with his friend, but something about Ino was compelling to Sasuke. He wanted to spend a little time alone with the girl, although he knew he shouldn't. He let out a silent sigh and knocked on the desk. "You too, pervert."

"Oh, you want me to join you for lunch huh?" Deidara instantly perked up like a puppy being offered a treat. "Oh Sasuke, I never thought you'd ask." Deidara poked as he hopped over the desk and threw his jacket over his shoulders.

Ino giggled to herself as he watched the exchange between the two. It made her feel a lot more comfortable around Deidara knowing that he teased everyone in an inappropriate manor, male or female. It was just personality.

"Oh honey, you know it." Sasuke teased as he looked at Deidara with a smug look on his face. Deidara then proceeded to sling his arm around Sasuke. "Don't touch me, weirdo." Sasuke barked as he shoved the blonde away.

"Hey can I drive?" Deidara asked as the three of them made their way out the front door.

"No." Sasuke answered promptly, unlocking the hottest looking car in the parking lot.

"That's yours?" Ino managed to whisper as she stared at the vehicle, mouth hanging agape.

Sasuke turned around, standing on the sidewalk. He couldn't help but smile, taking notice of the girl's admiration of the vehicle. _Hmm... She likes cars huh?_

"No doubt that's a V-8 engine, right?" She asked, closing her mouth and putting a hand on her hip, still looking at the vehicle. She then watched Sasuke's eyebrows raise, and a smile crept onto his face.

"Why yes, yes it is." He spoke, walking over to the passengers side and opening the door for her.

Ino smiled and hopped into the front seat while Deidara made an annoyed face.

"I distinctly remember calling shotgun!"

"Deidara, you said no such thing." Sasuke stated as he pushed his front seat forward so the tall man could climb into the back.

Sitting in the middle seat in the back, Deidara did his best to get comfortable in such a cramped space. "I said it in my head." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>The Sushi restaurant was extremely busy, but that was due to the fact that it was the most well-known Sushi establishments in all of Konoha. It was very high end, and items on the menus were ridiculously lavish and overpriced, so Ino was carefully debating what items she could get without becoming overdrawn in her bank account.<p>

Noticing some indecision coming from the girl, Sasuke who was seated next to her, gave her a slight nudge. "Hey, lunch is on Itachi so don't sweat it you two. Get whatever you want." He smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "Let's get some sake up in here!"

"No, Deidara. Despite the fact that you are Itachi's best friend, I still think he'd fire you if you showed up to work shit-faced." Sasuke warned.

Ino couldn't help but smile at their playful and familiar banter. For some reason she felt so at ease with these people that she barely knew. They certainly balanced one another out quite well.

"So, miss Ino..." Deidara started as he turned his gaze to the girl. "What's your husband say about the new job?"

Ino frowned, annoyed that she was reminded of her single relationship status. "Oh, I don't have a husband." She hated it when anyone brought it up, it always made her feel foolish, and alone.

"Well that's good. Don't rush into anything." Deidara assured, softening his expression significantly.

"How bout you, Deidara? Are you married?" She asked him in return.

His posture changed instantly upon hearing the question, he sat up straight and scratched the back of his head a little nervously. "Well, she... She's uh seeing other people."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Ino appogized, feeling terrible for bringing it up.

"Nah! Don't worry about it." He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to Sasuke. "So, how bout you, ol boy? How's that wife a yours?"

Sasuke let out a loud sigh and lidded his eyes, obviously ticked off by the question. "It is what it is." He answered plainly, avoiding eye contact with the blonde male._ Why did you bring that up, idiot!?_

"I thought you were married. What's your wife like?" Ino questioned innocently, although she could tell by his reaction to Deidara's question that it may be a touchy subject.

"Let me ask you something, Ino." Sasuke started as he put both his elbows on the table and leaned toward her. "Have you ever seen a pink, fire breathing dragon with big, demonic emerald eyes?"

Ino drew back just a bit, contorting her face into a confused expression. "Uh.. No I can't say that I have."

"Well, that's what she's like." He replied, leaning back in his chair and picking his menu back up.

Before anyone could say anything more, a frantic man wearing a white apron and short chef's hat came rushing to the table. "Where is your brother?" He asked, looking down at Sasuke. You could tell the man was rather worried by his fidgety behavior. Sasuke closed his menu and looked up.

"He's in the offices right now, Mr. Ya.."

"Big trouble, need to talk to you in the kitchen." The man interrupted. "Hurry!"

Sasuke waisted no time standing. "You two hang tight, I'll be right back." He stated before heading off into the heart of the restaurant.

Ino looked at Deidara, perplexed. "What was that all about?"

"Well, Mr. Yamato has a loan out with our company, it could have something to do with that." Deidara replied nervously, hoping his fib would be sufficient.

"Oh, I see." Ino replied with a smile and a nod. She disregarded the matter quickly, her mind was too busy wondering what Sasuke meant about his wife. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she decided to take advantage of Sasuke's absence to question Deidara about it. "So... What's the situation with Sasuke and his wife?"

_Hhmmm... Someone has a crush on our VP, now don't they?_ He thought to himself with a smug look. "Well, to put it bluntly, Ino, Sasuke hates her."

"But why?" Ino pried, hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

Deidara bobbed his head to the side, debating on what to say. Finally, he answered. "Cause she's a friggin' dragon. You heard the man. "

"So I take it their relationship is pretty rocky then?"

"Yeah, he's going through counseling to see if they can work it out. But I've already said too much, so don't ask me anymore."

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

"What's going on, Yamato?" Sasuke questioned once he was sure they were alone and in a secure area.

"Last night, we had a break in. One of my employees got pretty roughed up. I was hoping you could bring us some sort of 'security'."

Sasuke looked around, with shifty eyes, scanning the area before speaking. "Okay, what kind of 'security' are we talking? Glocks, AKs?"

"Give me a range of things, it wasn't just some kids off the street. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a gang." The man replied.

"Okay, why don't you come by the office and take out a loan with Itachi. He'll set you up."

"I can do that. How bout tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great." Sasuke said before shaking the man's hand. The two exchanged good byes and he shortly returned to the table and took a seat next to his coworkers, who seemed happy about his return. "Ready to order?"

_Back at the office_

Itachi had called her three times now, but the girl simply would not answer. _She's out cold_. He thought to himself, hanging up the phone in annoyance. He had stubborn employee barricading herself in his wife's office. Refusing to speak to anyone but Tenten, Who was most likely sleeping contently. Sighing, he decided to give it one last try, but this time he dialed her from his office phone.

It rang a few times, and just when it was about to play her voice mail greeting, she picked up._ "Hello?" _She asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but we have a problem." Itachi mumbled as he placed a hand on his head, rubbing his temples.

_"Oh great, what is it this time?"_ Tenten replied, sitting up in bed. She couldn't be certain what to expect, and the urgency in his voice alarmed her greatly.

"Temari locked herself in your office. She won't leave until you come and talk to her." He informed, plopping down into his chair behind the desk.

_"You're kidding me?!"_

"I wish I was."

_"I'll be down in a minute."_

* * *

><p>Tenten finally arrived at Uchiha Enterprises about an hour after her husband had called. She stormed into the front doors angrily, anticipating the worst from her most troublesome employee.<p>

"Aren't you even gonna say 'hi' to your old man?" Came a voice from behind the front desk. Tenten had walked right passed it, not even noticing the fact that Deidara was gone, and that Zabuza had taken his place.

She whipped around, the dual buns atop her head staying perfectly positioned. "When did you get back, dad?"

"Last night." He replied, stepping away from the circular desk to hug her. "Itachi told me you're not sleeping." He said, holding her close.

The last thing she wanted to do was let go of her father's comforting embrace, but she knew that something urgent awaited her, and she had no time to spare. "Yeah well, I'll tell you about it later, right now I've got something to deal with."

"Okay Tenten, see you in a bit." He smiled at her as she turned and made her way up the staircase. Rarely used by anyone, Tenten utilized it when she was angry to let out bent up frustrations.

Finally, she reached the fourth floor, where her office was located and she hurriedly made it to her door. She grabbed the knob, turned it and swinging the door open. There sat Temari in Tenten's ergo office chair, toying with a photo on her desk. Suddenly, the blonde jumped to her feet and glowered at the brunette.

"Your new employee is a complete and total bitch! She spit in my face today and told me I had mental problems!" Temari exclaimed frantically, rushing to her boss

"That's nice, Temari. Please Get out of my office now." Tenten said calmly, although she was extremely annoyed with the current situation. She studied her office subtly, seeing if anything was out of place.

"You're not gonna do anything about that?" She questioned, stepping closer to Tenten and narrowing her eyes as if to threaten her.

"I don't believe you, Temari. Quite frankly I think you're just jealous of her. You were the only attractive single woman in the office for a while, but the second someone better comes along, you're trying to mark your territory." Tenten stated, not backing away a single inch as Temari drew closer to her.

"I've worked for you for years!" Temari shrieked. "And you're picking her over me?"

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"I'll ruin you, Tenten." The blonde spat, tiring her back and storming back to the desk. She then picked up he photo of Tenten and Itachi that sat upon the desk and ran her fingertips across the glass. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you and Itachi." With this, Temari smirked, dropped the photo and smashed the glass with the heel of her stiletto, her eyes darting back to Tenten to observe her reaction.

At her sides, Tenten clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, desperately trying not to overreact. "Temari, you need to leave. You being in my office and complaining to me about something that never happened is ridiculous."

"Is it now?" She strode behind Tenten's desk and flung open a drawer of paperwork. Roughly, she yanked the drawer out and dumped it all over the office floors. "I would hate for all of your paper work to get messed up."

"What do you want, Temari!?" Tenten shouted, her temper obviously flaring.

"I want you to fire the new girl!"

"I have no reason to! She's a perfectly good employee and has done nothing to deserve a termination!"

"You're so unloyal!" Temari suddenly sat herself onto Tenten's desk and placed her hands on Tenten's iMac computer.

"Don't touch that!" Tenten exclaimed, rushing toward her desk at full speed.

"Hn." Temari smiled a devious smile and shoved the hardware onto the floor, causing it to snap in half. Tenten's eye began to twitch as she looked around her office and all of the chaos that the girl had caused. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Tenten lunged toward the desk and grabbed hold of Temari's wrist, she then dragged her across the surface of the desk, to the other side and pulled her off. Luckily for Temari, she landed on her feet. "How dare you!" Tenten spat. "Just who do you think you are!?"

"You deserved everything that came your way, Tenten." Temari glared intensely in Tenten's direction and before Tenten knew it, Temari swung a hard right hook and planted her fist right onto Tenten's left cheek.

Tenten's eyes widened and she stumbled back, her hands instinctively holding onto her throbbing cheek. "That's it. I'm not playing nice anymore, Temari." Tenten wound up and swung at Temari, who dodged easily and planted another firm blow onto Tenten's opposite cheek. Angry, Tenten grabbed the girl by the collar and slammed her into the door of the office. "For the record, Temari, you're fired!" She cried before slamming her hard into the door again. She then cocked her fist back and pounded into Temari's face, causing her nose to bleed. She couldn't stop once she had started, and she continued to strike the girl until she saw her eyes roll back and her shoulders slumped. Tenten let her go and watched her body fall to the ground limply.

_Shit..._ Tenten thought to herself as she stared down at the girl. Shaking, she rushed to her office phone and dialed Itachi in a panic. Her hands were trembling, and she was barely able to hold onto the phone.

_"Yeah?"_ Came Itachi's voice from the other end.

"I-Itachi I... Uh.." Her voice cracked and the pain in her face began to increase as her adrenaline ran out.

_"What happened, are you alright?" _He asked concerned, noting the strangeness in his wife's voice.

"You... You better call the police."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for lunch, Sasuke." Ino said politely as she, Sasuke and Deidara pulled up into the parking lot of their work place.<p>

"No problem. We'll have to do it again sometime." He replied as he looked over at her in the passenger's seat. His eyes lingered there for a moment, he was unable to look away. She had such a natural beauty, it was magnetic.

"Shit dude, the police are here. And an ambulance." Deidara noted as he looked out the window from the back seat, breaking Sasuke from his enchantment.

"Oh no." Sasuke said as he hastily unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

Ino too, rushed out side to see what the commotion was all about. She looked to Sasuke, concerned and frightened. She found herself drawing close to him, and Sasuke did not seem to mind.

Deidara leapt out of the car and rushed inside, Ino and Sasuke in tow. There were about four officers in the front offices questioning Zabuza and Itachi, and some paramedics were tending to a female on a stretcher, wheeling her out. As she passed, the trio recognized her as Temari. The girl's face was quite swollen and bruised, but she seemed to be swearing and mumbling on about how she hated it here.

"What did Tenten do?" Deidara asked Sasuke, but Sasuke ignored him and strode up to the officers who were questioning Itachi. It was never a good thing when the police came snooping around the offices.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his brother, a look of fear and concern written all over his face.

"Oh, you know. Tenten got into a little suffle." Itachi responded, but it was evident to Sasuke that his brother was a lot more concerned than he let on.

"But from what we gather from her statement, this was in self defence. She's being questioned at the moment, and I've got an officer reviewing her security footage from her office." Said the man Sasuke assumed to be the officer in charge.

"Why don't you have everyone get back to work, Sasuke. I can take care of this here. Once the officer in Tenten's office is finished, help Ino put Tenten's office back in order." Itachi instructed, giving his brother a knowing look.

Sasuke returned this with a nod, and walked back to Ino and Deidara who were staring at their surroundings in shock.

"Dude, what happened?" Deidara whispered, drawing closer to Sasuke and pulling Ino in with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Tenten got in a fight with Temari. She's claiming it was self defense, but it's hard to say if that was really the case."

"Shit. You think Tenten could go to jail?" Deidara asked.

"She shouldn't if it was self defense." Ino chimed in.

"Yeah, well let's just pray that it was." Sasuke replied. "For the mean time, we all need to get back to work."

* * *

><p>After reviewing the footage in Tenten's office, there was now decisive decision as to whether or not the act was self defense or not, seeing as how she dragged Temari off the desk. The police decided to take the video to their chief for the final call, in the meantime, Tenten was free to go about her day, and would be notified later on once they made a decision. Sasuke had asked Ino to make some copies for him to give her something to do while they waited for the officers to leave, but since they were gone, he decided it was time that they clean up the office.<p>

He made his way to the copy room and stood in the doorway, watching Ino work diligently at the copies that really weren't important at all. He smiled silently to himself as he watched her straighten the papers in a neat stack and turn around. She gasped when she saw him standing there, as she had not been aware of his presence. He noticed a slight blush creep onto her cheeks, embarrassed that he had startled her.

"Hey." He said casually, putting up his hand.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I didn't see you there." She started, smiling a little. "I uh, I finished your copies." She said, handing the neat stack of papers to him. She then turned and swiped the original from the machine and placed it on top of the pile.

"Good job, thanks." He replied, smiling as well. "Hey, I need your help with a project. Apparently Temari destroyed Tenten's office."

"Oh my God, really?" Ino shrieked, widening her eyes.

"Yeah, really." Sasuke stated, turning around and heading toward the elevator.

Ino followed him, happy to assist him in the task. _I don't see how someone could do that to Tenten._ Ino thought to herself, wondering how her boss was fairing.

Moments later, the two found themselves at the door of her office on the fourth floor. Sasuke hesitantly opened the door and shook his head in disgust. The place was a wreck. Important documents of Tenten's were strewn about the floor, her expensive computer was trashed and everything on the desk was either scattered on the floor or sloppily placed in random spots on the surface. "No wonder Tenten hospitalized her." He mumbled to himself, stepping into the office.

Ino followed him in, gasping at the sight. "This is horrible." Both walked in sync toward the shattered photo that lay broken on the floor, and both reached for it simultaneously, locking eyes as they bent down. Ino's heart pounded as Sasuke stared into her blue orbs. She felt as though he could see right through her, and they continued to stare.

He couldn't pull his gaze away from her, but he knew he had to. He released the photo, gulped and stood to his feet, breaking the long and awkward moment, but he didn't want it to end. _Stop it, Sasuke._ He scolded himself internally and made his way to the scattered papers. He squatted down and scooped them up, doing his best to organize them.

Ino recovered quickly from their intense stare down, she stood and removed the picture from the shattered frame, placing it on Tenten's desk. She carefully picked up the broken glass and discarded it in the garbage can that sat at the side of the desk. _I just wish he wasn't so attractive. It would make my job so much easier. _She thought to herself, subtly glancing back at him while he gathered the papers. A smile found its way to her face and she couldn't help it. _Am I checking him out!? Oh Ino, stop that. _She shook her head and walked over to the computer to collect it's pieces.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Tenten, you're not going to jail. I'm sure the footage proves that you were defending yourself." Itachi said, doing his best to comfort his wife. Her face was bruised on both of her cheek bones, and it was evident she was distraught. He sighed and walked to her, sitting next to her on the couch in his office.<p>

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I just snapped. I know I shouldn't have gone after her, but I did." Tenten looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

He put an arm around her and pulled the girl close. "If it were me, Tenten, I would've killed her."

She let out a small giggle, but she knew without a doubt that he wasn't lying. Being in the business that they were in wasn't by any means a clean one, and Itachi already had a lot of blood on his hands. Tenten leaned into his shoulder and sighed, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Sasuke. Take a seat." The busty therapist instructed after Sasuke reluctantly entered into her office.<p>

Sasuke removed his suit jacket, draped it over the arm of the couch and took a seat afterward. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the girl. "And how are you today, Hinta?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Sasuke. Let's talk about your day, Sasuke. How was that?"

"It was pleasant." He smiled honestly, only thinking about one thing.

"That's good news. And things with Sakura, how are they?" Hinata asked, picking up her notepad and pen.

Sasuke studied the room, sickened by the pastel coloring and happy pictures of couples on the walls. "They're worse, believe it or not. Does that mean I get my money back for yesterday's sessions?"

"Well, Sasuke, The good news is that things often get worse before they get better. What happened?"

"She thinks we need a kid because I don't pay attention to her. I don't wanna pay attention to her, and I certainly don't want a kid." Sasuke answered, tapping his finger nervously on the arm of the couch.

Hinata set her pen down and scooted to the edge of her seat, giving Sasuke her full attention. "Sasuke..." She paused. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at her a little confused.

"I mean with Sakura. It's obvious that you have no feelings for her, and although I'm a marriage counselor, there are just some things I cannot fix. I can't _make_ you love her." Hinata continued. "Part of being a marriage counselor is knowing when to say enough is just enough. Some marriages just don't work."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back in the couch, resting his head on the back of it. "I know." He whispered. "But I gotta fix it."

"And why is that, Sasuke?" Hinata questioned, curiously.

"Because my brother won't let me work for him any longer if I get a divorce. I've got to keep up my image with the public, and a messy divorce is the last thing we need right now."

"At some point, your brother will have to underst..."

"You don't know my brother, okay!? So don't sit there and act like you do." He spat, rising to his feet. "I'm fuckin' out of here."

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled up to his house, eager to get some sleep. That counseling session had completely drained him of his energy. He got out of his car and left his jacket inside, not realizing he had done so. He walked inside, placed his shoes on the mat neatly and hung his keys on the ring perfectly in order to appease his anal wife.<p>

"What do you say whe-"

"I'm home!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura exclaimed as she raised up from her place at the dining room table. She walked up to him, concern gracing her pale face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke pushed past her and went to his couch, he grabbed the throw pillow and hugged it instinctively. Knowing she would get angry if she saw him try to smother himself once more.

"Well... h-how was counseling?" Sakura was a little alarmed by his behavior. He seemed rather angry, and she got a little scared when he was angry. Sasuke stood from the couch, threw the pillow and looked her dead in the eye with furrowed brows.

"Why are we doing this?"

"D-doing what?"

"Why are we together?"

"H-hey, let's just have some dinner okay? Just calm down." Sakura plead, putting her hands up.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

"Oh hey, before dinner, can I borrow your credit card for something? I found these amazing shoes online and I just.."

"Knock yourself out." Sasuke patted himself down, searching for his wallet. "Oh, I left it in the car. The keys are on the ring."

"I'll go grab it." Sakura smiled and swiped his keys from the ring. Before exiting, she bent down and straightened his shoes on the mat. She then went to the car and unlocked the door. She peered in, noticing his jacket on the passenger's side. She walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. Leaning inside, she turned on the dome light and looked around for the wallet. Not seeing it anywhere, she patted his jacket and smiled when she felt it. She withdrew from the car, and was about to shut the door, but she had forgotten the light. Sakura leaned in once more, but before she turned the light off, she noticed a long, single strand of blonde hair on the passenger seat. She delicately grabbed it between her pointer finger and thumb and studied it. The coloring was far too pale to be Deidara's, and she didn't know any male to have hair at that length. Glaring and dropping the hair, she stormed inside.

"Sasuke!?" She exclaimed loudly, throwing his suit jacket onto the couch.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Why was there a long, blonde hair in your car!?" She walked around the couch and stood directly in front of him. "I know it wasn't Deidara's!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down Sakura, gees." Sasuke shook his head. "You know we got a new intern at work. Itachi had me and Deidara take her to lunch today, so yeah, she was in my car. And she's got long, blonde hair."

Sakura sighed, a bit relieved. "Oh.. Okay, good." She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever cheated on me."


	4. Chapter 4:Compromised

**Once more, my dear readers, I am so thrilled and overwhelmed by the positive response to this story. I cannot thank you all enough. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews. It makes me want to update this so much faster. In fact, I wrote the majority of this story at work! SHAME ON ME! ;) You guys are sooo worth it. **

**As far as my reviewer who had mentioned feeling just a tad bit bad for Sakura, I just wanna say. You won't for long. :3 I know that I've made Sasuke seem rather harsh toward her in the beginning, but keep in mind that they've had a history, and he has his reasons for doing so, some of which you will see in this chapter. She has a very sly personality. I have a plan in motion! Thanks for your sweetness. I really am so glad you're all reading. Lol, sorry for those of you who hate Itaten, I also appreciate that you continue to read despite that. YOU ROCK! trust me, trust me... SasuxIno will be coming soon! Uhm... Aside from praising you all, I really have no more to say... :# Enjoy and thanks again.**

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter four**: **Compromised**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's dark eyes fluttered open and he began to awaken just a few moments before his alarm rang off. He stretched out his legs and put his arms over his head, yawning loudly. It was then that he noticed Sakura was not in bed. He shrugged, figuring she had things to do.<p>

After taking a quick shower, he got dressed in a casual pair of light tan slacks and a black, long sleeved black button up shirt. Dressing down a bit from his usual attire. He was standing in front of a rectangular mirror, assessing himself when he heard a voice from behind. "No tie today?" She asked softly.

Sasuke turned to face her, and gave her a little smile. "No, not today." He replied. She was still in her pink fuzzy pajamas, and she looked rather unrested.

"I like this white one, though." She said as she delicately swiped the tie she had earlier lay out on their dresser and she draped it around the back of his neck. She started to tie it for him, looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't want to wear a tie, Sakura. " He stated as politely as he could.

The pink haired girl glowered at him and she pulled on the long end of the tie, pushing up the knot roughly, cutting off his oxygen temporarily. "I think it looks good, don't you?" She mumbled, watching his face contort.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her hands and pushed them away, he then loosened the tie and pulled it off, only a little surprised by her behavior. Although it wouldn't be the first time she had done such a thing. "What the hell, Sakura?!"

She simply smirked, turned around and exited their bedroom. Sasuke rubbed his neck where the tie had tightly strangled him. _God dammit_. He thought to himself. There was a reason Sasuke kept his distance from the girl. He was purposefully unkind at times so that Sakura wouldn't be come overly attached, but it was too late for that. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before work.

When he opened the refrigerator, Sasuke took a step back and leaned on the door with his left arm. He blinked a few times, trying to process what he had seen. The night before the fridge was fully stocked, but this morning it was completely empty. What the hell... Sasuke closed the door, checked the freezer and growled when he noticed it too, was empty. He then proceeded to check every cabinet in the house for food, but to no avail. The only things in the cupboards were dishes.

"Oh, were you hungry, Sauke?" Sakura asked venomously. She sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge with a smug look plastered across her pretty face.

"Where's all of our stuff, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, almost in a panic.

"Now you know what it's like to have something kept from you. You should've told me as soon as you knew that your intern was a girl!" She exclaimed, anger written all over her face.

"That's ridiculous, Sakura! You threw everything out? Do you know how much money you waisted?!" Sasuke asked, slamming the last cabinet door closed. He was angry enough to smack the girl across the face. But he wouldn't dare, he couldn't bring himself to do it, despite the fact that he was seething with rage. "First, you fuckin' try to strangle me, then you go and do this?"

"What happened earlier was just a little warning, that's all." Sakura's anger subsided and she gave him a soft smile. "Have a good day at work, sweetie."

"Yeah thanks." He said sarcastically, he quickly grabbed his things, slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, leaving her alone without even kissing her goodbye. Sasuke, no matter how much he hated being with her, he always kissed her goodbye. But not today, he was far too angry.

* * *

><p>"Well good morning, Yamato." Deidara greeted as the sushi chef walked into his work place. "You here to meet with Itachi?"<p>

"Yes sir, that I am." Replied the brunette man.

"Ino could you please escort this man to Itachi's office? After that can you take this to Sasuke? He's got about six messages." Deidara asked Ino kindly as he handed her a small pink post-it note.

"Absolutely!" Ino chimed, smiling at the blonde behind the desk. She then looked to the man she had seen yesterday and nodded to him. "Right this way, sir." She added before leading him to the elevator. It didn't take long for them to reach the fifth floor, and Ino ushered him into Itachi's office. She spotted the raven haired man at his desk, working on some type of paper work. Ino always felt a little uneasy around the man, but she didn't know why.

"Here we are, Mr. Yamato." Ino smiled. "Mr. Uchiha, you have a guest."

Itachi looked up from his desk and nodded to Ino. "Come in, Yamato. You are dismissed, Ino."

The girl bowed and exited his office, heading one floor down to leave the note with Sasuke. She glanced down at it, shaking her head when she read it. _'Sakura called, Sakura called, Sakura called, Sakura called, Capital One called, Sakura called.' Holy cow..._ Ino thought to herself before the doors opened and she stepped off onto the fourth floor.

She walked to the end of the hall where she knew Sasuke's office to be. She approached the door and raised her hand to knock. Suddenly overwhelmed by butterflies within her stomach, she withdrew her hand. Ino took a deep breath and mustered the courage to knock.

"Come on in." Sasuke proclaimed with little enthusiasm. Ino walked into the office and looked around. She hasn't been on the inside before. She really admired it, it was a lot less extravagant than Itachi's, but it was still nice. Sasuke had a hand over his forehead and he was looking down at some files on his desk.

Ino noticed right away that he wasn't his normal self. "Uhm, you have a few messages." Ino stated, placing the post-it note next to him.

He raised his head. His dark eyes were heavy, and his face seemed a little more pale than usual. "Thank you, Ino." He smiled at her briefly before looking down at his desk once more.

"It may not be any of my business, but are you okay?" She asked, concerned for the man she was growing more and more fond of.

Sasuke looked back up at her, admiring her deep red dress. She had always dressed quite well from when he had seen her. It was one of the things Sasuke liked about her. "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about it." He appreciated her concern, it was rather refreshing. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been genuinely concerned about him.

"I might be overstepping some boundaries, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here." She offered kindly, although she had to build up the courage to let him know. She was glad that she did.

His eyes softened, and Ino could tell that he was a little surprised. "Thank you." He stated. "I'll have to take you up on the sometime."

"Anytime. Is there anything I can get for you?" She questioned, looking around his desk to see if he already had a coffee.

"Could you take this to Tenten and have her sign it? Then bing it back." He asked as he handed her a document.

"Of course." Ino took the document happily and made her way out of his office, but as soon as she was out of his sight, she frowned. She couldn't stop the worry that she felt for him. She had only known him a few days, but she knew enough to know that something was seriously bugging him.

* * *

><p>Deidara was manning the front desk as usual, and he was just about to order Chinese for he and a few of the other employees, Sasuke, Ino and and Itachi included. Before he could pick up the phone to order, a thin woman wearing a short, tight fitting teal dress waltzed in. Immediately, Deidara recognized it as none other than Sakura Uchiha. She was walking at a fast pace, her heels echoing through the corridor, reminding Deidara a lot of Tenten.<p>

She yanked off her sunglasses and stuffed them into her purse, she then leaned forward on the surface of the desk, exposing what little cleavage she had show,to Deidara. "Is Sasuke-Kun in his office?"

"A-as far as I know, yes." Deidara cleared his throat, directing his eyes elsewhere.

"Thank you!" Quickly Sakura rushed into the elevator. Pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"Hello, miss Sakura. Good to see you." Said a man she recognized from a certain sushi restaurant before he exited the elevator.

"Oh y-you too!" She spat before the door closed. Heaving a sigh, she did her best to suppress the nervousness she felt. Her mind was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a light 'ding' indicating that she had reached her designated floor. She clutched her purse and stepped out of the machine, not noticing an approaching blonde on her left.

Suddenly, she felt the impact of someone crashing right into he and she let out a shriek. Turning to look, she saw a gorgeous blonde woman on the floor with coffee spilt all along the front of her expensive looking red dress. She was about to apologize until she realized who the girl was. Sakura's expression changed dramatically and she bent down to the girl and looked her in the eye. "Are you the new intern here?"

Ino was shocked, she hadn't seen the woman coming and all of a sudden she found herself on the floor with hot coffee soaking into her clothes. She took notice of the woman's peculiar hair and eye color and the realization set in. "Uhm, yes. I'm sorry I ran into you like that I must not have see-"

"You listen here, sweetie." Sakura said through gritted teeth, grabbing hold of the front of Ino's dress. "You stay the hell way from my husband, do you understand?!"

Ino was taken a back, now she understood what Sasuke meant about the dragon he mentioned yesterday at lunch. "I-I'm sorry that you think of me as a threat, Mrs. Uchiha, but I work for your husband. I can't just avoid him."

"No, you need to think of _me_ as a threat. Keep your slutty little hands-"

"Do we have a problem, Sakura?" Came Tenten's voice as her office door swung open. She had heard the commotion, and decided to check up on it. What she saw before her was nothing less than shocking.

"O-oh no, I was just helping your new intern to her feet. She tripped, the clumsy little thing." Sakura lied, pulling Ino to her feet and smiling innocently at her sister-in-law. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to see." Sakura turned and began walking to Sasuke's office, but before she reached the end of the hall, she looked over her shoulder back at Ino and shot her a ferocious glare.

Ino was standing there in disbelief as she watched the pink haired dragon walk into the poor unsuspecting man's office.

"Did she do that to you?" Tenten questioned, gesturing to the brown staining all over Ino's dress, and snapping Ino out of he thought.

She debated on whether or not to tell the truth, but she really didn't want to cause any further drama, despite how upset she was. "Uh.. N-no... She was right I just fell."

Tenten folded her arms across her chest and looked sternly at the blonde. "I don't take you for the klutzy blonde girl, Ino. And I certainly don't like it when my employees lie to me." _At least I know the girl isn't a rat_. Tenten walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take a lunch and get you some clean clothing. I'll let Itachi know that I'm taking you."

* * *

><p>Sauke looked up from his desk to the sound of his office door creek open. He was expecting Ino to be the one standing at the door with the signed document from Tenten. So he was in rather high spirits until he saw just who it was that was standing before him.<p>

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He questioned, setting his pen down and studying her.

"I came to meet your new intern, and set some things straight. I also thought we could grab some lunch while I'm here." She said sweetly making her way to his desk.

"Set things straight? What kind of things?" Sasuke asked curiously. He knew that he had to play things cool in order to get information from her. Blowing up wasn't the best solution for their current situation.

"Just some things." Another twisted smile spread across her face, and Sasuke was praying to God that Sakura hadn't done anything to harm Ino. He wouldn't put it past her. Not in the least. "So let's go to lunch, okay?"

"Let me check with Itachi." Sasuke mumbled, picking up his office phone and dialing his brother.

_"Sasuke, what the hell is going on down there?_" Itachi boomed.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Itachi.

"Hi, Itachi!" Sakura chimed, leaning in to the desk.

_"That explains everything..."_ Itachi mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke inquired of his elder brother.

_"I'll discuss this with you later. What is it you want?"_

''She wants to go to lunch." Sasuke replied, hoping that Itachi would decline.

_"I'm sorry. I need you here today. We've got an important meeting in just a few minutes. You two may go afterward"_ with that, Itachi hung up the phone.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who had hopeful eyes. He let out a sigh and put the phone in it's place. "Sorry, he says I've got a meeting in just a few. We have to eat here today."

"Bummer!" Sakura pouted and sat on top of his desk.

"I'll see you at home, okay? I have things to take care of. "

"Will you be late again tonight?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not going to counseling tonight."

* * *

><p>Ino sat in the passenger's seat of Tenten's maroon and white Mustang convertible. It was rather cosy and the summer air made for perfect conditions to cruise. Oddly enough, she felt so at ease with the other female, the opposite of what she felt around Itachi.<p>

"Where we headed?" Ino asked, looking at the brunette to her left. Tenten's curly hair blew wildly in the wind, and Ino imagined her pony tail was doing the same.

"We'll go to my place and get you changed, then we can grab some food. Sound good?" Tenten replied , only glancing at Ino temporarily as to keep her eyes fixated on the road as they drove along.

"Thank you very much." Ino said, smiling. She watched the buildings whiz by as they drove, relaxing a bit._ I wonder why Sasuke's wife is so possessive?_ She wondered to herself, worried about what the girl may be doing to Sasuke as she thought. "Any news on the security footage?" Ino asked. Suddenly remembering the incident between Tenten and Temari.

"Not yet, although I have a bad feeling about the whole situation." Tenten admitted.

"Well what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I suppose." A few moments of silence passed as the two girls continued the duration of the ride. "Oh here we are." Tenten finally said as she smiled a wide grin and parked her car in a driveway that was conveniently placed in front of a monstrous home.

"Holy cow!" Ino whispered in awe. She stepped out of the car and shook her head. "It's amazing."

Tenten smiled softly. "Thanks. Come on in."

Tenten lead the girl into her lavish home, Ino followed her, completely awestruck as she looked around. The ceilings were tall and vaulted, the living room was large and open, with cream colored leather couches and a beautiful glass coffee table. Light, old time music played in the background, and Ino knew instantly that it was Frank Sinatra, and the faint sound of a vacuum cleaner could be heard from an area coming from upstairs. Tenten lead the girl up a large and rather elegant wooden staircase that spiraled upward into the second level of the home. They made their way down a hallway, passing several rooms as they walked. A few photos of the couple lined the walls, none of which Itachi smiled in. Ino just assumed it was his personality. Some he seemed chipper, and a few he was seen kissing her on the cheek. She could tell that they loved each other though, it didn't seem evident with Sasuke and his wife.

Before Ino knew it, she was in a large bedroom that had a rather dark color scheme. The bed was huge and covered in a fluffy black down comforter, with satin red pillows. Their curtains were the same, deep red color and a sheer black canopy covered the bed. Tenten made her way to a door at the end of the room and opened it up, revealing an elaborate walk-in closet. "Come over here." Tenten ordered of the blonde who was caught up in studying their room.

Ino smiled and obliged, her jaw dropping when she walked in. The woman had tons of shoes, dresses, skirts, pant suits, and evening gowns. She needn't go shopping another day in her life and she'd still never wear the same outfit twice. "Wow! What a wardrobe!"

"Believe it or not, Itachi picked out half of it for me." Tenten admitted, running her fingers along some of the garments.

"Really? Itachi doesn't strike me as the kind to enjoy shopping." Ino replied.

"He's a lot different than he lets on." Tenten whispered as she grabbed hold of a particular hanger and pulled it down. It was a rather tasteful gray dress that looked as though it hung slightly off one shoulder. It had a thick, black belt that went around the waist and a few ruffles down the front. "This looks like it would suit you." Tenten smiled.

"That's so cute!" Ino couldn't help but get excited over the matter, after all it was a dress and she loved shopping.

"Go try it on, if it fits, it's yours."

"Really?!" Ino's eyes widened.

"Of course. There's a bathroom right across the hall from here."

Ino eagerly rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bathroom itself was the size of her living room. She couldn't believe the magnitude. Shaking her head, Ino stripped out of her dirtied dress and pulled the gray one over her head and put her arms through, she then pulled it the rest of the way down and assessed herself in the mirror. It was as if the garment was tailored just for her, it was a perfect fit and she couldn't help but smile. _Tenten really is kind, I don't care what everyone else says about her. _She smiled to herself, gathering her other dress on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, in the office<span>_

"What's the word on the Suna?" Sasuke asked Zabuza as he looked in the tall man's direction.

"Well like I said yesterday, I thought we struck a deal, right? Their president called me and asked for a shipment today. Apparently he's on his way to pick it up." Zabuza replied, leaning back in his chair and rocking a bit. Itachi sat behind his desk, silently, assessing the situation.

"Then we have a problem." Stated Sasuke, looking at his older brother. "We just got an order from Yamato for a whole shit load of guns."

"It's already taken care of." Zabuza informed. "I've already talked to the guys in Otagakure, and they're on their way with a double shipment. Things turned out in our favor, we don't have to transport at all. Just so long as the guys from Otagakure can get their asses down here in time. "

"Why don't you give them a call and see how close they are." Itachi finally stated.

"I'm on it." Zabuza chimed before taking his leave.

Sasuke stood up, about to leave and exit the office when he heard Itachi speak again.

"Sit back down, Sasuke."

Sasuke could tell by the tone in his brother's voice that something wasn't right. He turned around and sat back down, curious as to what Itachi. needed to say.

"Tenten called me earlier and she informed me that Sakura was here." Itachi started.

"Yeah, she was here." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Tenten seems to think that Sakura was threatening Ino. She saw Ino on the ground and Sakura was holding onto her and glaring at her. What's up with that? Is there something going on between you and Ino?"

Sasuke sat up in his seat, completely taken aback by his brother's statement. "Wh-What?! No! Not at all!" He shouted. But for some reason, even though there really _wasn't_ anything going on between he and the blonde girl, the question made his heart pound, and he felt strangely nervous.

Itachi leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Okay." He replied. It was easy to tell when Sasuke was lying, at least to Itachi. He could tell when most anyone was lying.

"I can't do it anymore, Itachi." Sasuke finally stated after a few moments of silence went by. He picked up a paper clip from his brother's desk and fumbled with it in his hands.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, scooting forward in his chair and examining his younger brother.

"I can't be with Sakura anymore."

"God dammit, Sasuke!"

"Just hear me out!" Sasuke exclaimed, using his arms for emphasis. Itachi clasped his hands together and nodded to Sasuke. "She tried to strangle me today." He mumbled, looking down.

"She... You're saying Sakura tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, she tried to tie my tie and she tightened it so much that I couldn't breath. She was smiling the whole damn time!" Sasuke instinctually touched his neck as he said this. "Oh and then, she threw away everything to eat in our entire house because she was mad at me for not telling her that our new intern was a girl!"

Itachi wouldn't lie, he felt genuinely bad for his younger brother. But there was nothing he could do to offer any type of help, at least not yet. "I didn't know that she was causing you such trouble."

"She's always been like this, I've tried to hang on for your sake, but I just can't!"

"Listen, Sasuke." Itachi started, this time talking to him brother to brother. "Hang in there for just a few more months. Hopefully by then we can work something out. I just need you to trust me."

"Yeah, if I survive that long." Sasuke mumbled, rising from his seat.

"Why don't you take a few days off."

"What? No I'm not taking any time off!"

"Sasuke, you need it. You're taking two days off. Get things sorted out. And take today off early." Itachi ordered.

"What? That's ridiculous, Itachi, you've got a shipment today, plus a meeting with an important client. I'm not missing that."

"I'll handle it. Just go home."

"God dammit, Itachi." Sasuke swore before exiting his brother's office.

He grumbled the entire way out of the building, completely annoyed that he had been sent home early. He sighed, walking to his car briskly. As he did, he noticed Tenten's car pull up beside his, and she and Ino hopped out.

"Hey Sasuke." She chimed, waving at him.

Sasuke waved back, smiling a little. He noticed her change of outfit, and was curious just what on earth Sakura had done to her. "Have a good day, ladies." He greeted before getting into his own car.

Ino watched him drive away, a little disappointed she didn't get to see him longer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke drove around town for a bit, trying to decide whether or not to go visit his counselor or not. He felt the strong inclinationto apologize to her for his rude behavior the day before. He sighed, and turned on his turning signal, and pulled into the building. After he parked, he hesitated for a moment, tapping his fingers on the wheel. <em>Ahh...okay.<em> He thought to himself. He got out of the car, locked it and walked into the familiar building.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha. You're not scheduled for today." Said the receptionist as she looked up at him.

It was at this time that the long haired therapist exited her office and smiled at Sasuke. "It's okay, Hauka, I'll see him." She spoke softly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke said, looking in her direction.

Hinata lead him into the familiar room and closed the door behind them. "Take a seat." She said, taking her own seat across from the couch. She watched Sasuke sit down before speaking once more. "So what's going on, Sasuke?"

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was an asshole, and I'm sorry."

"Ah, trust me. I've dealt with much worse. Don't worry about it. How are things with Sakura going? Any improvements?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly. In fact, she tried to kill me today." Sasuke leaned back into the couch, sighing.

"Are you saying that your wife assaulted you today?" Hinata tore her glasses off of her face and placed them on a small table to her right, she then scooted up in her seat and looked upon the man with great concern.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"Sasuke, you can't stay in that environment." Hinata shook her head.

"I'm aware of that. But my brother doesn't seem to understand the severity of the situation. He wants me to stick it out for a couple of months."

Hinata sighed and contemplated things for a moment before speaking. "What I'm about to say to you isn't coming from a therapist. Its coming from a concerned friend. If you plan to listen to Itachi and wait a few months, then you're going to need to take certain precautions. Now, Sakura is very attached to you, meaning it doesn't matter when you break the news to her, she's never going to accept it."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Sasuke replied, sitting up and looking up at her.

"So, you'll have to subtly introduce another person of influence to her."

"You want me to get her to cheat on me?"

"No, not necessarily. You just need to plant someone else in her life that can easily take your place once you break the news to her."

* * *

><p>Ino was unsure why she was released from work early, but things seemed relatively shady. She didn't question it though, she simply went home and started a load of laundry. She then decided to take a stroll with her large chocolate lab, Bear, around town.<p>

She had been walking for approximately ten minutes, and it was rather relaxing. She and Bear had met a few other dogs, and friendly faces, although he growled at anyone who passed them by._ Well, I guess this is nice_. Ino thought to herself, stopping to pet her puppy. "You're a good boy, huh Bear?" She smiled, scratching his ears. The dog leaned into her touch, happy she was paying attention to him. "You need to be nicer to people though." Ino looked around, noticing she had stopped in front of a liquor store. She was about to get up and continue her walk when she saw a familiar black Lamborghini pull up and park in front of the store.

Sasuke had headed straight to his favorite liquor store after his session with Hinata. He sat in his parked car, debating whether or not he should pick up the goods. It had been an awful long time since he had last taken a drink of anything significant, and he knew he really shouldn't. He was about to start his car back up, but then he saw her. _Ino..._ He thought to himself. He opened his car door and got out, smiling a little. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, Sasuke! Woah!" Ino could hardly control her pup as he lunged toward Sasuke and began to whine. Bear raised his paw and scratched at Sasuke's leg.

"Oh, who's this?" Sasuke knelt down and began to pet the dog, scratching behind his ears.

Ino looked down at the two, perplexed. She took a hand and scratched the back of her head. "Well, this is my dog Bear. He doesn't usually like anyone." Ino smiled, confounded.

"Well, I don't usually like anyone either, maybe that's why we like each other." Sasuke teased, standing to his feet.

Ino giggled and looked at Sasuke sternly. "That's not true." She giggled a little.

Sasuke's smile faded as he looked at the blonde. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew Sakura must've threatened her. "Hey, listen, about my wife-"

"Don't even worry about it." Ino waved her hands, not wanting to discuss the matter with him.

But Sasuke wanted to talk to Ino about it. He was ready to explain the entire situation to the girl, from beginning to end. "Alright." He replied. "Hey, listen. I won't be in the office tomorrow, but how about we go to lunch?"

Ino blushed, a little unsure where things were going. "Uhm, you, me and Deidara?"

_Damn..._ "Yeah, the three of us." Sasuke lied. He had no intention of inviting Deidara.

"Okay, sounds good!" Ino chimed, smiling and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, back in the office<span>_

Deidara sat behind his desk, anxiously anticipating the arrival of a prominent client from the Suna. They had already received their 'shipment of office supplies' from Otagakure, and now the only thing left to do was wait. He tapped his fingers, doodled on some papers, did anything he could to keep himself entertained. Itachi and Zabuza prepared for their guest. "Uggghhh!' Deidara slammed his head on the desk, bored out of his mind.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind.

Deidara's head popped right back up and he plastered a smile onto his face. "Heyyyy, Tenten!"

Tenten giggled and shook her head. "Slacking on the job, not good Deidara!" She teased.

"I know, I'm just bored." He answered honestly.

Tenten noticed a man with light brown hair walking toward the front door. "It doesn't look like you'll be bored much longer."

The man walked in, and Tenten noticed the man's strange tattoo's on his neck and a few on his face, he was dressed rather nicely, but still, he seemed suspicious. "You must be Kankuro." Deidara stated politely.

"Yes, that's me." Kankuro eyed Tenten carefully.

"Welcome to Uchiha Enterprises, I'll escort him to Itachi's office." Tenten nodded to Deidara, Deidara nodded back and made his way to the front door to lock it, and close down the business for the day.

Tenten stepped into the elevator with the strange man and pressed the button for the fifth floor. She felt a strong sense of uneasiness overtake her. The doors closed, and the two of them stood alone for one short, moment of silence. Suddenly, the man grabed hold of her hair and pressed her face against the cool wall of the elevator with violent force.

"What you did to my sister was unforgivable!" He growled, yanking her away from the wall. He then put a hand around her throat and squeezed hard. "You shouldn't have messed with us, Tenten." He glared his dark brown eyes and pulled a gun on the girl. It was at that time that the elevator doors swung open and he got behind Tenten, holding the gun to her temple and leading her into Itachi's office.

Itachi looked at Tenten, he could see the fear in her eyes. He stood, immediately on the defense. He subtly reached for his handgun that was strapped to the under belly of his desk.

"Don't you even dare!" Kankuro spat, pushing Tenten further into the office.

"You get your hands off of my wife this minute!" Itachi boomed.

"I'm here for retaliation for my sister." The man said venomously. He shoved the brunette girl to the ground and kept the gun pointed in her direction. Tenten looked up at Itachi, pleading with her eyes.

"There is no retaliation needed. What's done is done. I suggest you get yourself out of here while you can." Itachi warned.

"We're willing to let the incident with your wife slide if you give us this shipment of weapons for free. After that we'll continue to deal with you." Kankura stated, still holding the gun toward Tenten.

Itachi was doing his very best to manage his anger toward the man, but it wasn't going to last. He walked out from behind the desk, causing Kankuro to cock the gun in his hand.

"Don't move." He stated. "I-I'll kill her!"

It was evident to Itachi that the man didn't have the gual to pull the trigger, still he didn't want to risk the life of the only person he loved. "Drop the gun." Itachi said calmly, before he swiftly reached behind his back, retrieving a firearm from a secure area at the small of his back. "You best call your boss, because you're either paying for the weapons, or you're not walking out of here at all."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth and Diagnosis

**Keep em' commin', readers! You are absolutely the BEST! I can't believe your kind responses! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D You're the best!  
>I know you've been waiting a long time for the SasuxIno action, and I'm happy to announce that... There's a little in this chapter. Enjoy! (Sorry it's not quite as long as the last few... I LOVE YOU THOUGH!)<strong>

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter five: The Truth and diagnosis **_

* * *

><p>Tenten let out a small sigh of relief as soon as Itachi drew his glock. She admittedly was quite terrified for the time that Kankura had her at gunpoint, but the situation looked like it was turning out in their favor.<p>

"Put your gun down, and let's discuss some things, shall we?" Itachi said bodly, not moving his gun an inch. Kankuro slowly set his gun down on the floor and raised his hands. He reluctantly made his way to the seat Itachi had gestured to and sat, still holding his hands up. "Good." Itachi smirked, he then put the gun to Kankuro's forehead and growled. "I don't know who you think you are, but don't you ever assume that you can lay a finger on my wife and not pay the penalty for it!" His expression was beyond recognition, his eyes red and bloodthirsty.

"I-I!" Kankuro gasped, terrified. "Forgive me, sir! I did this outside of my brother's orders."

"So you thought you would disobey your master and commander, hm?" Suddenly, Itachi began coughing violently, gasping for air. His poor victim had no idea what to do, so he simply sat there, watching in horror. Itachi's anger settled and he withdrew his weapon. _Shit..._ He thought to himself.

Tenten stood to her feet, watching him with worry. She had taken the weapon from the assailant and she watched carefully. _What's going on with him?_ She wondered frantically.

"Go downstairs, have Deidara take you home." Itachi barked at her, she could see a small droplet of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. Tenten stepped back, looking at him in shock.

"N-no I'm not leaving!"

"I'll handle things here! Go!" With this he grimaced a little, rubbing his chest subtly.

Tenten jumped a bit, but obliged to his request, and rushed down the stairs frantically, passing Zabuza on her way. _Itachi... be careful.._

Deidara looked up from his desk, a nervous look gracing his face as he directed his eyes toward the staircase. He saw Tenten rushing down, holding onto the guard rail. Her face was pale and she looked petrified. He stood from his desk. "Tenten?"_  
><em>

Tenten said nothing, she simply rushed down the stairs and came to a screeching halt at his desk, and she lay her head on its surface, breathing heavily. Gently, Deidara placed a hand on her head and stroked it softly.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"What's wrong with Itachi?" She looked up at him and locked eyes with him. "Has he said anything to you!?"

Deidara looked away for a moment, nervous to answer the question. "No," he said finally. "I haven't heard anything. Is everything okay up there?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Tenten shook her head reluctantly. "I don't know, I don't know."

Deidara heaved a heavy sigh. "Lets get you home."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had planned to meet Ino the following day at 1:00 pm at a low profile French restaurant on the edge of town. He found himself smiling as he drove home after his coincidental meeting with the blonde, he simply couldn't help it.<p>

He recalled the day he met her, he noted then that everything about the girl was intriguing. He hadn't met someone so intelligent and lovely before. If he was honest with himself, which often times he wasn't, he would admit the she was the only thing that occupied his mind at a steady constant. He longed to know more about her, where she grew up, what her family was like. Everything there is to know about a person, he wanted to know about her.

He had only hoped that what Itachi mentioned to him earlier was reliable, because Sasuke knew if he had to spend much more time with the pink-headed monster, he would crack. If he hadn't already. But if there was one thing he could do, it was putting up a front. If he needed to appease Sakura for a bit, he would.

He pulled up into his driveway and parked, getting out of the car with mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should be apprehensive, If he should be distant, quiet. He knew of one thing for certain that was sure to keep Sakura in high spirits, though, and that was money.

He walked inside his house, put his shoes neatly on he mat and hung his keys up. "I'm home, Sakura."

Sakura emerged from the hallway, she was still wearing the teal dress from earlier in the day, but her hair was tied up in a bun. "Oh, I thought you were coming home earlier today?"

"I decided to go to counseling." He replied, scratching his head.

"Oh good! Although you should've called to let me know. I hate it when you don't tell me things." A frown made it's way to her face and she crossed her arms.

"I have tomorrow off, so I thought we could go shopping." He stated reluctantly, utilizing his sure fire resort.

Her eyes lit up like a night star burning out. "Really?! Oh but I've got a hair appointment, and I'm also getting my nails done and my eyelash extensions."

Sasuke smirked, he already knew this. He, although it didn't seem like it, did pay attention at times. "That's okay, we can go after. What time will you be finished?"

"Probably around three or so." She smiled, happy to see the sudden change in interest that Sasuke had been displaying.

"I'll pick you up from there, and we can go shopping then." Sasuke did his best to smile, on the inside he was less than thrilled he would be taking the girl shopping. He continually told himself that it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ino arrived at work promptly at 8:00 A.M, Like usual. She strode inside, noticing that there was a man she hadn't seen before standing in front of the desk and speaking to Deidara. He was wearing a light gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath, with a dark green tie to accent. He had medium brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail that spiked a bit in the back. He was around the same hight as Sasuke, although he was a good deal thinner than him. She tilted her head to the side, trying to decide if he was a client or something more. She made her way slowly to the desk, continuing to study him, when she saw Itachi walk passed her, wearing a black suit and tie.<p>

"I just came by to drop my resume off," The man said, sliding a folder across the surface of the front desk. Itachi swiftly walked up to the man, and swiped the folder from Deidara.

"I'll take that." He stated, opening the folder and looking it over carefully. "Mr. Nara, hm? Why don't you come up to my office, and we'll look this over." He said, closing the folder and tucking it beneath his arm.

"Thank you, sir." The brunette man said to Itachi, followed by a respectful bow.

"Deidara, Tenten will be in shortly, in the meantime, keep miss Ino busy. After that, I'm sure Tenten will have some things for her to do." Itachi instructed.

"Sure thing, boss." Deidara replied.

Ino watched the exchange and smiled a little. The brunette man turned to Deidara and thanked him, he then looked at Ino and gave her a smile. His eyes wandered subtly up and down her body before he and Itachi exited.

She shuttered a little before shrugging it off and putting her purse behind the desk. "So, is Itachi trying to hire someone to replace Temari?"

"I guess that's what it looks like." Deidara answered. He glanced down at his agenda, smiling at its blankness. "Wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Sure, why not." Ino shot him a knowing look before the two made their way to the break room just down the hall and passed the elevator. She smiled to herself remembering when Sasuke had showed her the break room a few floors up, recalling his kindness.

The two of them walked into the room and Deidara promptly started to make his sugary drink. Ino stood there, staring at the different coffee makers and fumbling with a coffee mug in her hands. She just couldn't for the life of her, get Sasuke out of her mind. It was then that she remembered their lunch arrangement. "So you coming to lunch at one today?" She asked, finally deciding to make herself a cup.

Deidara looked back at her with an inquisitive look as he poured the hot brown liquid into his cup. "Lunch? Nah, I don't go to lunch on thursdays." He smiled at her before looking away and stirring the ingredients in his coffee.

"You're not?" She blushed subtly at the thought, Sasuke had to have known that the blonde man wouldn't be joining them. _A...A... A date?_ She thought to herself.

"Are _you _going to lunch at one, Ino?" He smirked, he was subtly catching on.

"I-... Not really..." She looked down at her empty cup. After being around Deidara for a week or so, she felt comfortable with him, like she could trust him. "Hey Deidara?"

"Yeah?" He asked after taking a sip from his steaming mug. He could tell that Ino was rather nervous about something. So he softened his expression and set his cup on the counter.

"Have you ever, even though you know you shouldn't, had feelings for someone who was..."

"Married?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and softly smiling. _So it is true... _

"Y-Yeah." Ino looked down, embarrassed she had even asked.

But Deidara didn't see it as a reason to be embarrassed at all, he had gone through his own issues in the past, and he dealt with them everyday at the office. "Well... Let's just say that there's no way I ever could without my best friend killing me. How about you?" He asked, softly raising her chin.

Ino blushed a little, thankful for his kind gesture. "You didn't really answer the question, though."

He let out a sigh and rolled his dark blue eyes. "Gees, you just won't quit, will you? If you have to know the real answer, and you better not say a thing, ever... The truth is, yes."

"You do?!"

"Yes. I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm not open to new opportunities!" He said, giving her a wink and flashing her a smile.

Ino blushed and looked away. "Oh, knock it off!" She giggled a little.

"Ino," He said, seriously. "Do you have feelings for a certain raven haired boy?" He asked quietly.

Her cheeks turned even more red than before and she looked up at Deidara. "I-I..."

"Shame on you!" He stated, before letting out a hearty laugh. "No, no, I'm sorry for laughing." He said after noting Ino's dejected expression. "In all honesty, Ino. I don't think you're the only one that feels that way."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey, it'll all work itself out." He assured, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that, they're happy. That's all I can ask for."

"You really are a sweet person, aren't you?" Ino said, smiling softly.

"No, and whoever told you that is a damn liar." Deidara chuckled once more before his eyes widened. "Shh..." He said, pointing out the sound of someone approaching.

"I personally like the hazelnut creamer myself." Ino covered, winking to Deidara to play along.

"Yeah, I guess it's good. I like the Irish cream better though, it's sweeter." He winked back.

Just after he spoke, Tenten walked into the doorway and smiled at the two. "Hey you two. Slacking on the job, I see." She poked, obviously teasing.

"How do you take your coffee, Miss Tenten?" Ino asked, politely.

"Black." Replied the woman. "What do you know about book keeping, Ino?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha."<p>

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Nara." Itachi stated before seeing off the man he had just hired. He then plopped down onto the chair behind his desk and fumbled with a small sticky note that Deidara had given him. _Dr. Tsunade_, was scribbled on it sloppily. He rubbed his temples before sighing and picking up his phone to dial the number on the note.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came the familiar voice he knew as Zabuza's.

Itachi promptly put the phone down and looked up at the doorway. "No, come in."

"Well, the money we got from those jerks from the Suna has been processed. It's in the books now. Looks like they're good for it." He said, sitting in one of the chairs before Itachi's desk.

"That's good to hear. It's good we were finally able to strike a deal with them and get that product out. Did you get Yamato his goods?" Itachi questioned, still fiddling with the note in his right hand.

"Yeah, he's all squared away too." Zabuza replied. "Not to change the subject, Itachi." He started after a long pause. "But... Tenten seemed awful worried about you last night, what's going on with you?"

Itachi sighed heavily and hung his head low. "It's nothing."

"Well, with how you were acting last night, I'd beg to differ."

Itachi looked back up and shook his head. "It isn't anything to be concerned about, Zabuza. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"So the key to managing the business' books, is knowing its' budget, inside and out. This is a copy of our budget." Tenten informed Ino who was sitting eagerly at her desk. She slid a phony print over to Ino. "When you know your expenses, it's easy to track where the money is going, and where it's coming from."<p>

"That makes sense." Ino replied, looking over the numbers Tenten had given her. She shook her head, astonished. "Y-you really bring this much in, annually?"

_Technically the income isn't a lie..._ Tenten thought to herself. "Yes, believe it or not. Although that's the gross income, not the actual. It's not including the taxes." _I've just got to see if she can get the hang of things first._

"That's amazing!" Ino exclaimed, still awestruck.

"Well, that's what hard work accomplishes, I suppose." Tenten replied. She glanced up at her clock on the wall, noting that it was only five till one. "Oh, Ino. You told me you were taking lunch at one o' clock, right? You better go." She urged.

Ino looked up at the clock, examining the time. "Oh! You're right. Sorry." She said.

"No, don't worry about it. You've been working hard. Why don't you go till two thirty. I'll see you back here then." She said, kindly.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, laying her papers down and exiting Tenten's office. As soon as she stepped out of those doors, her heart began to pound furiously inside of her chest. _Why am I so nervous? It's not a date, It's just Sasuke. That's the problem. It's Sasuke. _She thought to herself, Swiping her purse from behind the front desk. Deidara smirked at her, silently teasing her with his expression.

Ino smiled subtly at him before rushing out of the building and walking to her humble vehicle. She sighed once she got inside, still unable to manage her nerves very well. Her hands were sweaty, and she tried to gather herself by taking deep breaths.

Soon she made her way to the restaurant that Sasuke had described to her, wondering just what the meeting would entail. She couldn't help but wonder why on earth Sasuke failed to mention that Deidara wouldn't be joining them. Wasn't it unethical to go to lunch with a married man? She shook her head, focusing on her driving and trying to clear her mind. She cranked up her radio, hoping it would drown out the millions of frantic thoughts that flooded her head. Nothing seemed to help and she was growing closer and closer to her designated meeting area.

She saw his distinct car pull up into the restaurant parking lot at the same time as she, and just when she thought her nervousness couldn't get any worse, it did. It got much, much worse. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly and she gulped down all of her fear. She turned the car off, reached into the passengers seat and grabbed her purse. Taking one last deep breath, she forced herself out of the car, startled to see Sasuke standing right there.

"Hey Ino." He smiled. Ino couldn't help but notice how good he looked, even on his day off. His dark hair lay perfectly in place, framing his face in edgy pieces. He was wearing black slacks and a simple white button up that was tighter than he usually wore, revealing his defined upper arm and chest muscles. Holding back a blush was nearly impossible for the blonde.

"H-Hey, Sasuke." She straightened her black undertank, stretching it down a bit. She also fixed her sheer leopard print top. She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not, but she almost thought she saw Sasuke blush as well.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked?

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, back with Itachi<span>_

After Zabuza had exited his office, completely aware that Itachi was lying to his face, Itachi once more picked up the phone to listen to the news he'd already heard once before.

"Konoha "Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Tsunade..."

_"One moment please, I'll transfer you." _Came a woman's voice from the other end. Itachi tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting for a response. About five minutes passed of annoying hold music, and he was just about to hang up the phone when he heard her voice.

_"Mr. Uchiha, sorry to keep you waiting."_ She said.

"Dr. Tsunade. Do you have anything for me?" He asked, looking around the room to be sure he was alone.

The woman on the line heaved a heavy sigh. _"I'm afraid it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is, without a doubt, heart failure. I checked into a waiting list for you, but it appears you're already on one." _

"Do you know how long it could take to find a donor?" Itachi questioned while rubbing his temples. _This fuckin' pesky heart of mine._

_"That just depends on when we have a healthy donor. But Itachi, from the looks of things you're running out of time. You're gonna need to take it easy for a while."_

"I know, I know. Give me a call with any updates."

_"I do have one bit of good news for you." She said. "It seems that your ecinomical stature is rather important, and that you've been moved up almost to the head of the list. Seems if you die, a lot of people in Konoha will loose their jobs. So you're a priority right now. Typically we get a few good donors every month or so. I will keep you informed." _She replied.

"Thank you, doctor." He stated.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back at the restaurant<em>

Sasuke and Ino were quickly seated at the rear of the restaurant, but regardless the place was lovely with such a soft and easy going atmosphere. Small, icicle lights were strewn about the room with taste, creating beautiful, yet sentimental lighting, and the whole place smelled of fresh baked bread.

Once they had been seated, Ino's overwhelming sense of nervousness began to slowly diminish, Sasuke was just good at making her feel at ease. They picked up their menus and began to look them over, and Ino was suddenly hungry.

"What do you usually get from here?" She questioned, putting her menu to the side.

"I don't know, I've never been here before. Do you have any idea what the menu even says?" He asked, confused as to what he was even reading.

Ino couldn't help but giggle at his perplexed expression. "I think yours is upside down."

"That explains everything then." He teased, putting a smile on his face. He couldn't explain why, but sitting there with Ino just felt right to him. He couldn't push that feeling aside. Sasuke shortly decided upon what he would order, and Ino did the same, and soon they were alone.

"So..." She started as she played with the straw in her glass of water. "How come you brought me here?"

"I know I should've told you that Deidara wasn't going to be joining us, but I didn't think you would've come if I did." He admitted.

"Well, I guess you're right about that. You certainly tricked me. You must have a good reason for doing so, Sasuke." She said, releasing her straw and leaning back in her chair a little.

"I do, I promise." Sasuke sighed and looked her in the eye. Ino could tell by the severity of his expression that he was rather serious and possible a little troubled.

_Is it about his wife, I wonder?_ She thought as she gestured for him to continue.

"I wanted to tell you the whole truth about my situation. I feel like you deserve to know, especially if you'll be working with me for a while."

"O-Okay." Ino replied, a little aprehensive.

"When I was twenty-two, I was working as a front desk op for Itachi, much like what Deidara is doing now. But I got into a lot of trouble, and then I got arrested." He admitted.

Ino looked at him, quite surprised. She certainly wouldn't have ever pegged him for being the kind to get arrested.

"I was causing a lot of bad publicity for my brother and his business, and he hated it. So he left me in jail." Sasuke continued. "He wanted me to learn my lesson, but of course I did not. The same week I was released, I was back in. But this time, a girl that frequently came to my parties was nice enough to bail me out before my hearing. And then after that I was lucky enough to get out of jail time. It was then that my brother, Itachi, offered me a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Ino asked curiously._ I still don't know why he's telling me all of this..._

"He offered me fifty percent of the company that he built on his own. I could only claim that fifty percent if I settle down, get married and get my life in order. At that point, all I was thinking about was the money. He made a lot of money, and I wanted that too. So i was hasty, I grabbed that girl that bailed me out, and I asked her on the spot if she would marry me, and she said yes. I didn't take into consideration the fact that she was already stalking me and threatening other girls I spent my time with. I just wanted to get my hands on my money, and that was the biggest mistake of my life."_  
><em>

"Oh my God, Sasuke.."

"I know, I was foolish back then. Tenten and Itachi planned, and paid for the wedding and Sakura and I were married right after I turned twenty-three. But it's been horrible since the beginning. She's manipulative, and hateful. And even though she doesn't look like it, she's actually really dangerous."

_No, I know she's dangerous..._ Ino thought to herself, sitting up in her seat a little. "Why don't you get out of it, Sasuke? I'm sure Itachi understands."

"Itachi doesn't get it, I don't think he really believes me when I tell him some of the things she's done. He's got us both in counseling right now, but nothing is helping." Sasuke sighed heavily, but his eyes widened when he felt her hand slide across the table and rest on top of his.

"Somehow, Sasuke, I'm sure it'll all work out." She softly smiled at him, assuring him.

"Thank you, Ino."

The two continued on with their meeting, eating fresh baked bread and delicious French cuisine before Sasuke paid and kindly escorted her back to her car. Ino stopped before reaching her vehicle and looked at him softly. "Thank you for that, Sasuke."

"Thank you for listening, Ino." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

Ino wasn't sure what he was doing, or why all of a sudden he looked a little dejected. "Hey, have a good day, okay?" She urged, nudging him a little.

Sasuke looked up at her, but he didn't smile. His face never changed. He nodded to her, and Ino turned to open her car door, but she stopped when she felt his hand wrap firmly around her wrist. She felt her body jolt backward and turn back to face him. Her heart was racing hard and fast inside her chest, she and Sasuke now stood face to face. He held his hand at the small of her back, the other rested softly on the left side of her face. And suddenly, the raven haired man, leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6:Feelings Unfiltered

**I am completely and utterly overwhelmed over here! You all have been nothing short of amazing. I can't thank you enough for your kind and encouraging responses to this story and I can't get enough of you all. I just want to thank each and every one of you for sharing your kind words to me. You've really left a . huge impact on me and on my heart, including my guest reviewers as well. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**AS far as what will happen with Itachi... I cannot make any promises. I know some of you are very concerned, but this is, after all, my story and I can choose to do as I like, although I respect you and your opinions! You'll simply have to read and find out.**

**And I have one more little bit of great news for you... SASUINO ;) Read on, my loves.**

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

_**Chapter six: Feelings Unfiltered**_

* * *

><p>Ino was unable to comprehend the events from the day before. Her mind was whirling with confusion and unrest after the kiss she and Sasuke shared in the parking lot of the French restaurant. Nothing else had been said between them that day, and she desperately needed clarity.<p>

Why had he kissed her? What were his motives? But his lips were so soft, and his hold on her so firm. She felt like wrenching her heart from her chest, but seemingly enough, Sasuke was already beating her to it.

She showed up at the office the day after the event with mixed feelings. In one way, she was glad Sasuke wasn't there so that there was no awkward confrontation, in another sense, she was saddened that she wouldn't be seeing him. She held onto her purse and closed her car door, walking inside reluctantly, still unable to shake the thoughts that continually troubled her.

"Hey blondie!" Chimed Deidara from his usual post. He studied Ino and noted that she wasn't her usual, chipper self. She seemed rather distracted and to herself.

"Hey." She managed to say with a small wave. Normally chatty, the last thing she really wanted to do was be social, but her job required it, so she would suck it up.

"What's up with you today? Are you not feeling well?" He asked, concerned.

Ino looked up at him with confusion dancing in her cerulean eyes. "No, I'm fine Deidara." She gave him a small smile.

Deidara leaned back in his chair and put his arms above his head, showing off his soft lavender shirt. "Well, Itachi and Sasuke are both out of the office today so things should be pretty relaxed." He stated with a mischievous look, hoping the news would cheer her up.

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Ino felt the mixture of emotions rise up within her once more. Clearly she was in need of some type of reasoning or explanation on his part. "That's good." Ino walked around his desk and stuffed her purse behind it for safe keeping before straightening her navy colored skirt.

Just as she did so, the man she had seen yesterday speaking with Itachi and Deidara strode in with the utmost confidence. "Good morning." He stated kindly.

"Oh hey, newbie." Deidara answered. "Looks like you'll be training with Tenten today, but she is always late. So feel free to go grab some coffee in the break room." Deidara informed.

"Oh, okay, thank you. Where is that located?" Asked the man.

"Ino, could you show him?" Deidara asked lazily, not wanting to be removed from his comfortable position.

"Uhm, sure." Ino agreed, reluctantly. She made her way out from behind the desk. "It's just this way." She said politely.

She lead him down the hall silently, observing his wondering eyes carefully. For reasons unknown to her, he made her feel strangely at unease, and she didn't really care for him that much at all, but he was a coworker, and she was determined to be nice.

"So Ino, how long have you worked here?" Asked the brunette man just as they entered into the break room.

"Just over a week." Ino answered briefly, not wanting to get into a detailed conversation with him. "Well, here we are!" She said before turning to leave the room.

"Hey," he said, calling after her.

Ino turned in the doorway and faced him. "Yes?" She could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks that this wasn't going to be good, whatever it was.

The man nervously fidgeted with a button on his white button up shirt before speaking. "You, uh... You think you might be up for some coffee sometime? I mean like outside of the work area?"

Ino's eyes widened with surprise, how was she to answer? She was in the middle of an awkward situation with one of her employers. She wasn't taken, and really wasn't sure if single was the right word either. She wasn't harsh enough to just say no, fortunately for her, Deidara came to the rescue.

"Inoooooo!" He hollered from down the hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me." Ino gave him a polite smile and nod before rushing off to see what Deidara needed. _Thank you, Deidara._ She thought to herself, although she knew he hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Ino!" Deidara whined from his place behind the desk as soon as she appeared before him.

"Yes? Are you alright?" She questioned, slightly alarmed.

"Could you please get me a coffee? I really don't wanna get up!"

"No!" She exclaimed, soon she lowered her voice and looked at him with shifty eyes. "You can get your own, he's hitting on me in there."

"Alright, you stay here. I'll go get us some coffee."

* * *

><p>Tenten placed the house phone on the hook with hands that trembled violently. "Why didn't he say anything?" She whispered to herself, taking a step back and trying to assess the news the doctor had given her. She had received a phone call regarding a confirmation of an appointment for Itachi. It was then that the doctor kindly explained to her that Itachi had severe heart failure and was swiftly approaching his end.<p>

Tears fell from her chocolate colored eyes and she slumped to the kitchen floor, her bare knees hitting the hard wood with a loud thud.

Just then, the subject of her troubling thoughts walked down their stairs slowly before noticing her. "Tenten?!" He exclaimed, now rushing down the stairs only to find himself extremely out of breath. He pushed the disheveled strands of black hair from his face, desperately trying to make his way to his wife.

"Don't run!" She screamed, her face contorted into an expression that terrified Itachi to the core. And this was an impossible feat, or so he thought until now.

"Wh-what are you doing on the floor?" He asked, reaching down and pulling her to he feet in one swift motion.

For a moment, Tenten felt like a child in his arms, but quickly she found her feet and glared at him. "H-heart failure?"

"Oh, Tenten..." He tilted his head to the side sympathetically and put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't want her to find out at all, and especially not in this way. His eyes felt heavy as he looked at her, and it felt like his heart was breaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wanted to yell, and she wanted to cry but she didn't want to accelerate his already rapid heart rate. He hated when she cried, detested it, which would only agitate him more.

"I didn't want anything to change." He suddenly admitted as he yanked her into a hug. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want us to change."

Tenten's expression softened, and she couldn't help but cry. She wasn't angry that he kept it from her, rather disappointed in herself for neglecting to be the support that he needed. "I'm still your wife. You should've said something, Itachi. I- I can't..."

"I know, and for that I'm truly sorry. I couldn't trouble you like that."

"I thought that when we got married, we said something along the lines of: 'in sickness and in health'? What does that mean to you?" She grabbed hold of the back of his t-shirt, clinging to it tightly.

"It means I love you too much to hurt you." He whispered. "And that out rules the truth."

"Stop it! Can you just tell me the truth from now on?" She asked, pulling away from him in order to look him in the eye.

He looked weak and dejected, tired and a little afraid. "Yes." He stated plainly. "I have a doctors appointment today. They're running several tests to see what my progress is, and possibly to tell me how much time I've got left."

Tenten looked away, she could hardly face him. She felt nauseated just thinking about the fact that she may not have him for much longer. "What about a donor? Is there anything else they can do?"

"I'm already on a waiting list."

"I'm coming with you then, to the doctor's." She stated firmly, still desperately holding herself together.

"No, I need you in the office. There's a new employee that needs to be trained. Sasuke's out until Monday and I have no one else."

"But..."

"I need you to go to work." Itachi straightened the thin strap of her nightgown that had slipped of of her shoulder, his fingers lingered there for a moment, not wanting to leave.

"I'm not going to leave your side!" She exclaimed, this time unable to control the tears.

"Don't cry." He barked, quickly wiping her tears away. "Make it a half day for everyone at the office. You can come to my appointment after that. But I need you there for now."

Tenten nodded in agreement, keeping this from the others at the office would be a challenge, but she would do it for her husband's sake.

* * *

><p>Ino busied herself around the office, tidying things and organizing what she could in the break rooms and around the waiting area. She had hoped that Tenten would arrive soon in order to keep her away from Uchiha Enterprises' newest employee.<p>

She was doing her best to avoid him, but his gaze was capturing her, every where she went. Eventually, she resolved to standing by Deidara's desk and helping him make phone calls until her boss arrived.

Finally, the brunette woman did arrive, about an hour late. She walked into the building wearing a simple green dress and kept her sunglasses on until she got to the desk. "Good morning you two, sorry I'm late."

It was immediately evident to Deidara and Ino that Tenten had been crying, but neither dared to speak about it. "Morning." They said in unison.

"Ino, why don't you meet me in my office, I need a quick word with Deidara." Tenten asked politely, smiling kindly at the intern.

"Actually, you get to show the new guy the wonderful world of administrations." Deidara said with a cunning smirk.

Tenten put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, I had completely forgotten. Is he here?"

"I'm right here, ma'am." Came a voice from the waiting area. The man known as Shikamaru emerged and walked over to the three at the desk. "My name is Shikamaru, Nara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Tenten Uchiha." Tenten shook his hand and smiled. "I think I can work with both of you today."

Tenten promptly lead the two up to her office, noticing an uncomfortable sense of awkwardness between them. She soon shrugged it off and ushered them within her quarters. "Have a seat, you two." She instructed while walking behind her desk and digging through her bottom drawer for some paperwork.

Ino deliberately moved her chair away from the other so she didn't have to sit elbow to elbow with with the stranger. "Okay, Mr. Nara, here is my number one rule. The intern, Miss Ino, only takes orders from me, Mr. Uchiha, and Sasuke. Don't expect her to do your work for you."

"Uh- yes ma'am." He answered with a nod.

Ino smiled on the inside, thankful for her saving grace, Tenten. She then continued to watch her dig through paperwork until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, here we are." She said, handing a rather thick packet of papers to the man. "This is just a simple aptitude test. I merely need to see where your skill set lands. It'll take you thirty minutes or so, but do take your time. It is very important."

Shikamaru took the paper from the woman and nodded. "Thank you." He said politely.

Tenten nodded in response before handing Ino her own stack of papers. "This is a mock account. I'd like to see if you can balance out the totals and add it to the books, deducting it from the budget."

Ino was a little overwhelmed, by that would not deter her. She would get it done accurately, no matter what it took. She really wanted to impress Tenten. "Absolutely!" Ino chimed.

"You two work on these, I'll return shortly." Tenten stood from her desk and exited her office, leaving Ino alone with the awkward stranger once more.

She noticed him looking at her, and it seemed as though he was about to say something when Ino sprung up from her seat and ran after Tenten. She darted down the hall, catching her right before the elevator opened.

Tenten looked at the winded girl, a little surprised. "What is it, Ino?"

"Well, to be honest..." Ino started, "I feel a little uncomfortable being alone with him." She whispered. She was thankful she felt comfortable enough to express her concerns without the fear of judgement.

Tenten's eyes widened and she drew the girl closer to her. "Why, what's wrong? Do you know him?" Tenten inquired.

"Well no, not exactly... But he asked me out earlier and it was just awkward." Ino admitted.

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I tell you what: why don't you finish that test in the break room? Come and bring it to me when you're done. As far as getting him to leave you alone, just do what we all do with Deidara. Laugh." Tenten smiled once more, assuring Ino.

"Thank you, Tenten!" She exclaimed before rushing off to the break room.

She made herself comfortable at the small round table and took a look at the figures. For a while, her mind was completely torn away from Sasuke, but as soon as she was alone, memories and recollections of the kiss that they shared came barreling into her mind. _What am I even doing? I shouldn't think about him like this._ Ino shook her head a few times and looked back down at the paper.

Admittidly, the assignment was more difficult than she had anticipated, but she did her best to call upon the information that Tenten had pounded into her head the day before. She went over the steps, one by one and found herself flying through it. Well, this isn't so bad. She thought to herself, thoroughly focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile, back at the front desk.<em>

The brunette woman stormed down the hallway with angry steps before reaching the front desk with a scowl upon her face. Once she was sure no one was around, she cocked back her right arm and planted a swift and violent slap across the blonde man's unsuspecting face.

"I asked you what was wrong with him!" She yelled frantically.

Deidara's blue eyes enlarged and a red hand print slowly revealed itself on his normally perfect and pale face. "Ah T-tenten?!" He rubbed his face where she struck him. "Where is this coming from?!"

"You lied! I asked you to tell me what it was and you said you didn't know!" Tenten's eyes were filling with tears but she instinctually wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"He's protecting you!" Deidara barked. "Like it or not, he's doing his best! So you can lay the fuck off!"

Tenten was about to shout a slew of profanities in his direction when Zabuza emerged from his office. "Sorry to interrupt this little cat fight, but I've got some news."

Tenten drew back and took a deep breath, tuning in his direction. "What is it?"

"Looks like the guys down in the Suna are ready for another shipment. I can get an order from Otagakure but I need someone to sign off on it." Zabuza stated.

"Only Sasuke or Itachi can authorize that." Stated Tenten.

"Then shall I call Itachi in?"

"No! Go ahead and call Sasuke in to sign off on it."

"Okay, Sweetie." Zabuza soon dismissed himself in order to call Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The day had come to an early end and Ino was pleasantly surprised that she had completely aced Tenten's trial. Tenten had actually complimented Ino on her work, noting she had zero errors.<p>

She was gathering her things and getting ready to leave when she noticed Shikamaru following her down stairs toward the front desk. She picked up her pace a bit and reached the last step, still trying to avoid his gaze, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke walk into the building. Her heart too, stopped for a moment.

He looked so different in a simple pair of jeans and a black cotton t-shirt. He seemed rather focused, and he wore a very serious and stoic expression. Ino couldn't help but smile subtly to herself.

Slowly, she walked toward the front desk, but Sasuke walked straight passed her without saying a single word. He walked straight into Zabuza's office, closing the door behind him._ Did he really not see me?_ She thought curiously as she stopped in front of the desk, looking into Zabuza's office as Sasuke approached his desk.

"Hey, I heard you impressed Tenten yet again." Deidara stated, breaking Ino from her trance. He leaned over his desk and smiled fondly at her.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled, blushing a little embarrassed at his compliment.

Shikamaru was still waiting in the corridor for the results of his aptitude test, but really he was more eager to hear an answer from the gorgeous blonde girl who he worked with. He took the opportunity to ask her once more about grabbing coffee later on.

"So, about earlier, Ino..." He started as he walked up to her.

Ino held her breath, knowing exactly what was coming, she then noticed the door to Zabuza's office swing open, and Sasuke walked right back out and approached the desk.

"I was wondering what you thought about grabbing that coffee?" Shikamaru asked, disregarding the fact that the co-owner of the company was present.

"Excuse me," Sasuke suddenly interrupted as he turned his attention to the brunette man. "Are you asking a coworker out to coffee?"

"Well, yes, that was my intention." Answered the man with an inquisitive expression.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked sternly at the man. "Why don't you keep things professional, hm? Do yourself a favor, go shopping for a girl outside of the work place." The look on Sasuke's face was one that Ino hadn't ever seen before.

_Is...is he jealous?_ She thought curiously as she watched the altercation.

"And what's it to you?" Spat the brunette, leaning in closer to Sasuke and narrowing his eyes as if to threaten.

At this point, Deidara was preparing for the worst, he stood from his seat, about to speak but Sasuke spoke before he had the chance.

"It's my company, that's what. Now you can respect me and what I tell you to do, or you can walk right out those God Damn doors now." Sasuke wore a smirk the entire time, almost as if he enjoyed conflict.

Although Ino had deducted that the Uchiha's were intense people, the blonde was more than grateful Sasuke set things straight. But she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Wasn't he being hypocritical? Why was he acting that way? She hadn't a clue, but it excited her and annoyed her all at once.

"M-my apologies sir, I didn't know.."

"You didn't know..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath before heading toward the elevator. He glowered back at Shikamaru the entire time he walked. The elevator doors opened before he had a chance to even press a bottom and Tenten emerged.

She looked at Sasuke, who quickly looked away from Shikamaru and walked into the elevator without a word.

Tenten was curious as to what was going through his mind, but she ignored it. She was eager to get to Itachi, and get away from this place.

She rounded the corner to the front desk, noticing the strong tension in the air. She looked at Deidara who simply shook his head. The newest employee seemed rather dejected and somber. "Well, Mr. Nara, you did very well on your aptitude test. Excellent work." Tenten smiled and handed him the paper.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said, managing to return the smile despite his feelings.

"See you Monday." Tenten said, watching the man leave. She then turned to the two blondes at the desk and gave them an inquisitive look. "Okay, I'm off. Hope everything's okay here."

Ino looked in the direction of the stairway and thought for a moment before turning back to the brunette woman. "Oh, Tenten! I left my purse in your office." She lied, she needed some kind of excuse to get to Sasuke and talk to him without being so obvious to the others around her.

"Well," Tenten started as she removed a small silver key from her key ring. "Just put it on Deidara's desk when you're done. Unfortunately I've got to run. See you two on Monday." She said before smiling back at them and rushing out the front doors.

Deidara sat at his desk, looking down at Ino's purse with a smirk on his face. He watched her rush up the stairs in haste. _You sneaky little gir_l. He thought as he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Ino finally arrived on the fourth floor and walked the hall toward the dark haired man's office. She was nervous but her determination outweighed the anxiety. She knocked on his door, afterward retracting and clasping her hands together, trying to keep her cool.<p>

"Yeah?" Came his voice from within, Ino noticed that he sounded rather annoyed, but this didn't stop her. She went ahead and opened the door and looked at him with concern and confusion written all over her face.

"Sasuke..."

He was standing behind his desk, from the looks of things he was searching for something specific. "Come on in, close the door behind you."

Ino did as she was asked, and walked up to his desk. "I don't know what that was back there... But I think I need an explanation." She stated, smoothing out her creme colored blouse. Talking to Sasuke was difficult enough as it was, but confronting him was even harder. He was so charming, it was difficult not to get lost in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered before continuing to look through his desk. He knew exactly what she was addressing, but he didn't wish to discuss the fact that he may or may not have been jealous of the other man.

Now Ino was irritated. She didn't understand why he was avoiding her or the situation. "Okay fine, then what about the kiss?"

"Shh..." He warned with wide eyes, now giving her his full attention.

"Sasuke, I guess what needs to be said here is that I'm not gonna be that other woman. Despite the fact that I may have feelings for you, I just won't do it. " She stated before turning to leave his office.

"It's not my intention," he started, walking toward her as he spoke. "It's not my intention to drag you both around like that. But it's also not my intention to spend my time with her much longer, you understand what I'm saying?"

Ino turned around to face him, blushing terribly at the fact that he was right in front of her. "I..."

"I've tried to stop thinking about you, Ino. The fact of the matter is that I just can't. Since the day I met you I haven't stopped thinking about you. " He looked down at her, with sincerity swirling in his ebony colored eyes.

"What now, then?" Ino whispered, shocked and completely caught off guard by his sudden statement. But one thing was for certain, she knew she couldn't resist him much longer.

"I don't know about you, but I'm done with not acting on my feelings. If you have a problem with that, Ino, you need to tell me now." Sasuke stated, slowly wrapping his arms around he waist. He acted firm, but he was merely covering the deep seeded feeling within him that he had longed for. He was beginning to feel much more for the girl than he would let on.

Ino gulped, looking straight into his eyes. Her only problem was that she had no problem with the situation. How could she resist him? How could She deny him of the kindness and mutual love and respect that he deserved? Without another though, Ino wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p>Although Tenten had a slew of frantic and anxious thoughts floating around her head, she still had some questions as to what had happened in the office just before she left. She could have sworn she saw Sasuke glaring intensely at their newest employee, and for what reason, she couldn't say for certain. She knew that the man named Shikamaru had asked Ino out, and made her incredibly uncomfortable, but that wouldn't be the source of Sasuke's anger, would it?<em> Does Sasuke possibly have a thing for Ino?<em> She wondered as she made her way to the hospital where Itachi would be having his testing. She then started to think about Ino._ I don't recall her actually bringing her purse into my office to begin with..._ Suddenly, Tenten gasped. _They like each other... That has to be it!_ She couldn't be sure if it was the truth or not, and she knew without a doubt that Itachi would never approve, but she knew full well that things with Sakura were headed to hell in a hand basket. She wouldn't say anything until she knew for sure, but she had yet to decide if she was okay with it or not. Overall, she wanted Sasuke to be happy, he deserved it after all the things he had been through in the last few years.

Finally, Tenten pulled into the parking lot of Konoha Memorial Hospital and made her way inside with haste. She was kindly directed to the area of the hospital that Itachi would be undergoing his testing and soon, she joined him in his designated room. He sat upon an examination table wearing a pale green hospital gown. His thick black hair was cascaded around him, covering his shoulders and reaching the middle of his back. When Tenten entered the room she thanked the escort kindly and Itachi's eyes immediately shot up and in her direction. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and small beads of sweat were rolling down his temples. She rushed to his side without hesitation and placed a soft hand on his back.

"How long have you been here?" She asked quietly.

"A couple hours." He replied, looking over at her and smiling kindly. He felt drained, but when she arrived, he felt a sudden sense of peace. It almost made him regret not telling her as soon as he found out. "How was work?" It was awkward, the entire situation. He didn't particularly feel like talking about his condition with her, it saddened him too much. And judging by the look in her eyes, it saddened her too. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he knew none of it was his fault.

"We can discuss those things later. Have they come back with any results yet?" She asked anxiously. She noticed several prick marks on the skin around the inside of his elbows. She could hardly stomach the thought of loosing him, and the fact that he was subject to all of these tests made it harder.

"No, not yet. But I'm assuming they'll be back shortly." He let out a sigh and pulled her close to him, laying his head on her shoulder.

Almost as if on cue, a beautiful and busty woman entered into the room. She had large, honey colored eyes with golden hair to match. "Oh, you must be Mrs. Uchiha? He talks about you often." The woman smiled softly at Tenten. "My name is Dr. Tsunade, I've been treating him for a year now."

"Thank you for taking care of him. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." The doctor replied before opening a small folder and walking to Itachi. She stood in front of him and let out a small sigh. "Well, unfortunately, nothing has changed."

"I see." Itachi responded while looking down.

"There is a little good news, though. Looks like you're just about at the top of the list for the next available donor. On average we get a healthy heart available for an organ donation around every six weeks." Said the woman, closing her folder and looking at the man with sympathetic eyes.

"That's good, right?" Tenten inquired, praying that there may be some glimmer of hope for them yet.

"Well, all things considered, I would say yes. His heart may be failing, but that doesn't mean it isn't strong. He's outlived his expectations by over six months. However, that means that he needs to be extremely careful. No strenuous activities. I'd also like to see you cutting down on your hours at work. Maybe work two to three days or so. You need to rest."

"We can arrange that." Tenten informed, draping a gentle arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"Good." The Doctor stated before heaving another sigh. "I can't stress that enough. To be perfectly honest, Itachi... I don't think there's any time to spare."


	7. Chapter 7: Stubbornness and Secrets

**Hello to my fabulous followers, and my sweet and amazing reviewers. As always, I cannot thank you enough for your kind responses, and I will never ask you to stop! Flattery will get you everywhere my loves! No, no I'm only teasing. But really, I truly appreciate all of your kind words. **

**I want to appologize for my small delay in posting. I'm currently busy with work and now potentially buying a home. It's exciting but very taxing business. I'm sure some of you may understand, while others are still at home with ma and pa, which is good. Stay as long as you can! :) Haha. **

**Anywho, I don't think I have anything else to say other than 'Thank you' and 'Sorry for the delay'. Shall we proceed? Okay good!**

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter seven: Stubbornness and Secrets **_

* * *

><p>"Well I must say, Sasuke there has been a drastic change in your demeanor. I mean, lately you seem quite chipper and in high spirits. Are things at home improving?" Asked Sasuke's marriage counselor, Hinata as she carefully examined the male before her. She noticed how he wore a smile she hadn't seen much at all, and how even his posture had improved dramatically. Something was definitely different about Sasuke, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.<p>

"No, not many improvements at home. In fact, I think it's getting worse. But things at work are looking up..." Sasuke smiled to himself and thought back to the moment when things between he and Ino really flourished.

_Flashback_

The blonde girl in his office flung her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He was a little surprised that she wasn't angry about his bold statement. He had notified her that he intended to act upon his feelings, and apparently, so did she. He wasn't complaining whatsoever. In fact, he was elated.

He kissed her back, returning it with an equal amount of passion. He pulled her body close, both of his hands resting upon the small of her back. He could feel her long, blonde hair softly tickling the skin of his hands as they held each other there. The kiss intensified with each second that passed by, and before he knew it, Sasuke had the sudden urge to rip off the girl's clothing.

He broke away, and he could feel the hotness in his cheeks, but it couldn't have been as bad as the blush that she was wearing.

"We can't do this here." He stated firmly, stepping back from her and fixing his shirt a little.

Ino looked him up and down, it was obvious she was contemplating something. Finally, resting her index finger on her chin, she spoke. "Come to my place."

For a moment, Sasuke was once more surprised by her actions. It was one of the things that drew him to her. He couldn't figure out why, but something about Ino made him crazy. And not in the way that his wife made him crazy. He felt like a high schooler all over again. The excitement of the entire ordeal was nearly too much to handle. "Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl only nodded and gave him a small smile in response.

"Alright."

_End flashback_

He was feeling giddy just at the memory of their last encounter at her place. How could he help it? He was finally happy. Sure it was a huge secret that could cost him his job, house, wife, and maybe he could go as far as to say he was risking his life, but he didn't care. This was a feeling Sasuke hadn't experienced in many, many years. And to him, there was no evaluation to be made on that. No amount of money could be paid to achieve it.

"So, the joy you are displaying now, is only work related?" Asked the dark haired woman.

"Yeah, it's definitely only work related." Sasuke smirked deviously, enjoying the fact that he had such a deep secret.

* * *

><p>Ino lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling as she clung to a pillow. She inhaled deeply, smelling the lingering scent the her guest had left behind. She remembered running his thick, black hair through her fingers, pulling it roughly when they had been intimate together.<p>

She missed him, and he had only just left. She sat up, and looked at her front door, longing for him to walk through it once again. She knew she would see him soon enough, but to her, it felt like too long.

She never would have imagined that just over a week of working for the man, she had fallen for him, captured his interest and started an affair with him. Shame on her for sleeping with a married man. Guilt was rising up within her, causing her to feel nauseated and tired, but it was soon deflated by the excitement and happiness she felt.

They had set the terms of their relationship soon after they had engaged one another. Ino and Sasuke were strictly to act professional at work, no inappropriate behavior or remarks, they were to go on as if nothing happened. Sasuke would attend counseling during his lunch hour, and straight after work they would go to her place.

If Sakura was to ask him where he was after work, he would be at counseling, and then at the gym. It seemed as though he had thought everything through. There was no way Sakura could ask the counseling offices when Sasuke's appointments were, due to confidentiality.

She made her way to her bedroom, observing her bed, which lay in complete disarray. Even the fitted sheet was peeled up on one corner. Letting out a sigh, Ino leapt onto the bed and snuggled into it. Smiling to herself as she thought about her boss. She thought about his strong features, his thick hair and dark, mysterious eyes. She had never seen someone with such dark and intriguing eyes. She recalled how good his body looked, and how defined his muscles were. He was everything a girl could want and more.

_I'm not a bad person..._ She thought, fidgeting with her nightgown. _No, Sasuke is just as guilty as me, and he deserves to be happy._ Ino shook her head, wanting to silence all of her many thoughts. She closed her eyes, eager to get through the weekend and back to work in order to see him once more.

* * *

><p>Tenten's eyes were becoming weary and dry from staring at the screen of her laptop for such an extended period of time. She was researching heart healthy foods for Itachi, and also trying her best to find a live-in assistant to help out and keep Itachi under a watchful eye.<p>

She had so far only seen a few with potential, and she would be interviewing them come Saturday morning. She knew that Itachi would disapprove, but she didn't care. It was part of her determination to keep him safe and to help him out as much as possible.

She couldn't stand the thought of loosing him, and she would do whatever it took to keep him by her side, or at least prolong their time together. She was scared, but somewhere deep inside of her she knew that everything would turn out. That peaceful feeling came and went, the more she watched him sleeping. He was breathing relatively normally, but she could see his heart beat when she watched his neck, was quite abnormal, and often times she would be terrified that he wouldn't wake up the next morning. But he smiled in his sleep often, giving her a small sense of relief.

Yawning, she decided since it was already five A.M. She would just go ahead and proceed with her day. She stretched out a little and slid her laptop onto the nightstand, turning to her side. As she did, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, one wriggling underneath her. Soon she felt her body pressed against his from behind and she squeaked in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, whispering in her ear and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She shivered, feeling his hands flatten and run up and down her torso. He gently placed a kiss on her neck and she softly in his arms, turned and looked at him. "Itachi, I'm gonna get up and get ready."

"No, you're not." He said firmly, kissing her lips afterward.

It was so difficult for Tenten to decide what to do. If she engaged in sexual activities with him now, she ran the risk of accelerating his heart rate and throwing him into cardiac arrest. But if she did not, she ran the risk of breaking his emotional heart, and disappointing him greatly. "Doctor says to take it easy, Itachi..." She said with a shaky voice while he started to slide her panties down.

"I know, but..."

"But, we need to be careful." She informed, gently pulling away from him and sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just not gonna risk it. You're too important to me. What if something happens? I'm sure there's the perfect donor out there for you. In the meantime, we really need to be careful."

Itachi frowned deeply, looking at his wife. It was such a disappointment, but he knew she was right. "Ah, okay." He said before plopping his head onto the pillow like an upset toddler. His eyes suddenly fluttered closed when he felt her hand softly petting his hair, and soon he drifted right back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>Monday morning, at the office<em>

"Where's the boss man today? Sleeping in?" Deidara asked the Brunette woman who seemingly ignored his 'hello'.

"He's at home." She answered firmly before turning to face him. "I'll be filling in for him for a while. He's only working three days a week right now. He has other things going on." She looked around, noticing that they were alone and she approached his desk. "If anyone asks, he's attending meetings and what not." She whispered.

Deidara winked in response and gave her a smile. He had completely forgiven her for her rash and rather violent actions during their last day at work. He felt as though he deserved it, but at the same time, she deserved the harsh yelling that he dished out, too. It was difficult to keep his mouth shut, especially when his best friend's life was ending and no one knew when. He didn't want to loose Itachi, they had grown up together, done everything together. It was so difficult to watch things unravel like this.

Regardless, Deidara slapped a fat smile on his face and acted like nothing was wrong. Sasuke wasn't to know, not yet anyway. Besides, Deidara didn't wanna spoil all of Sasuke's fun. He was wise to what was going on between he and Ino, but like the keeper of all secrets, he kept his mouth shut about that too.

"Is Sasuke in?" Tenten asked, taking Deidara away from his thoughts.

"Yep. In his office. I believe the intern is here as well, she was working on some copies for him." The blonde answered.

"Alright. If you see her, send her to my office."

"Will do, boss."

* * *

><p>Sasuke headed down from his office and was making his way to the copier room with one thing lingering on his mind. He smiled happily, trotting down the steps. As he did, he ran into his sister-in-law on the way. "Good morning, Tenten." He said with a smile. He looked her over, noticing how weary she looked. <em>You always work too hard, Tenten. He thought to himself. <em>Often times Sasuke felt anger toward Itachi for just how hard his wife worked, Sasuke felt as though she should be able to stay home, but Itachi begged to differ.

Tenten carefully observed him and did her best to smile back. "Morning Sasuke." She replied.

"Is Itachi in today?" He inquired, straightening his red tie.

"Not today, he's got a few meetings. Hey when you get a chance, send Ino my way, would you?"

"Sure thing." Sasuke replied before continuing his way down the stairs. For some reason, he just felt like taking the stairs. It energized him a little, and gave him more time to think. He finally rounded the corner and walked into the copier room where Ino diligently worked.

He enjoyed sneaking up on her, completely baffled by her lack of ability to notice him. Still, he loved it. "How are those copies coming along?" He asked.

The girl jumped in response, her brown pleated skirt, swishing with the motion. She was completely unaware that he had come into the room at all. "S-Sasuke! I didn't hear you." She said, catching her breath. She was doing her very best to remain calm, but she couldn't help but blush a little. So she decided not to face him. She continued to make the copies of the papers he requested, with her back to him. "They're fine. I'm almost done."

Sasuke walked around the xerox machine and stood in front of it, forcing her to look at him. He checked the surroundings, noticing that they were completely alone and he smirked. "You know, you're awfully cute when you blush like that." He whispered, leaning on the machine and locking eyes with her.

Ino blushed another shade of red, but he kept her focus. "You know, you're breaking the rules." She said firmly, taking the hot papers out of the machine and straightening them. "Here are your copies, Sasuke." She subtly winked before turning to exit the room.

"Thank you. Oh," Sasuke remembered as he rushed after her. "Tenten would like to see you in her office."

* * *

><p><span><em>In Tenten's office<em>

"So, what did you wish to see me for, Tenten?" Ino asked a little nervously as she sat at the desk. For some odd reason, being called into Tenten's office like that almost reminded her of being in the principal's office in high school when she got in trouble.

Tenten smiled softly at the girl and finally spoke. "As you know, you balanced that mock account perfectly. There were no errors what so ever." She started, looking Ino firmly in the eye. "I'm curious to know if, in a few months you may be interested in full time book keeping for the company?"

Ino couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't been working for the company for very long, yet they were offering her such a large promotion? She was ecstatic. "I-I would love to!" She exclaimed, a large and genuine smile finding it's way upon her face.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Tenten stated, she too, smiling. "In the mean time, I'd like to continue training you three days of the week, the other two you can help Sasuke out when he needs it, but in order to get you going, we had to work hard and fast. You up for it?"

Ino thought for a moment. She knew it was a great opportunity, but it saddened her a little to think that she wouldn't be working directly under Sasuke any longer. But the more she thought on it, the more she realized that it was probably a good thing that they have some time apart. Their cover wouldn't be blown as easily that way, and of course, the promotion was bound to come with a significant raise. "I'm in!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Tenten stated. "Go ahead and assist Sasuke with whatever he needs today and we'll start tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Thank you so much for the opportunity!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile with Itachi<em>

Itachi woke to the sound of someone frantically pounding on their front door. Grumbling, he threw the thick comforter off of his body and climbed out of bed. He grabbed a pair of slacks that lay sloppily on his dresser and put them on before proceeding to the door. He knew he looked like death, but he didn't care. Whoever was knocking deserved to be scared out of their minds for waking him from his deep slumber. Itachi soon arrived at his door and grabbed hold of the handle, swinging it open and frowning deeply. There standing at his door was a man with silver hair that spiked in all kinds of directions. He was just about the same height as Itachi, and judging by the looks of him, he wasn't much older, either. "What can I help you with?" Itachi asked with zero enthusiasm.

"You must be Mr. Uchiha." Said the man with a kind smile. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Your wife has hired me to assist you." He stated, continuing to smile.

"My wife..." Itachi started, curious as to what on earth Tenten had gotten him into this time.

"Yes. She has explained to me your situation, and asked that I help out and keep an eye on you while she's away."

Itachi growled to himself while a scowl formed on his face. "Yeah, well... I can take care of myself. I won't be needing anyone's assistance. In fact, I was just about to head to work. So, if you'll excuse me..." He said before slamming the door in the stranger's face.

Itachi then turned around and stormed off to his bedroom in order to get ready for the day. "Hiring a damn nanny to keep an eye on me? Bullshit I can take care of myself!" He mumbled to himself as he sifted through his closet. "I feel fine, dammit!"

Quickly, Itachi readied himself for the day. Showering, getting dressed in one of his nicest suits and fixing his wild hair. He was determined to prove his point, and not just one either.

* * *

><p>After hearing the exciting news from Tenten, Ino promptly left the woman's office and headed back down the hallway to Sasuke's office, smiling from ear to ear. She walked into his office and noticed him sifting through his paperwork, obviously a little frustrated. "What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly.<p>

Sasuke looked up at her and gave her a half-smile. "Ah, I lost a paper." He answered, before continuing to look for the lost document.

"Well if you weren't so unorganized I'm sure you wouldn't loose things so much. You should really let me straighten things out for you." She stated, walking behind his desk and standing beside him. She then proceeded to take his papers and straighten them neatly, categorizing them.

Sasuke smirked. Normally, no one was allowed to touch a single paper on his desk. But he didn't mind a bit when Ino did so. He enjoyed watching her as she focused so intently on whatever it was she was working on. Everything she did, she did it with grace, poise and typically a smile. It was so refreshing after all the years of nagging, bickering and nit-picking from Sakura. Ino made a nice companion. She was easy to talk to, a great listener and also very intelligent. She could hold her own in and outside of the office. Which spoke volumes to the Uchiha boy.

"Thank you." He said quietly after she finished fixing the stack of papers. Low and behold, the one he had been searching for lay neatly at the top, almost as if she knew precisely what he was looking for.

She still stood beside him, smiling softly and admiring the look he was giving her. She wasn't sure what his expression was saying, but whatever it was, she liked it. "You're very welcome, Sasuke." She said kindly.

Without another thought, Sasuke stole a quick kiss from the blonde before opening a drawer in his desk and handing her a few thick folders. "Could you help me out with these, too?" He asked. He wasn't at all concerned that she would find out the truth about the company, and where they really made all of that money. Everything was laundered, and everything was perfect. They were simply an independent loan company for small businesses all across Konoha. Most businesses borrowed from them, which made a good deal of money as well. And of course, there was also interest. Which added up too. But there was no way of seeing the truth within any of their filing, thanks to Zabuza. Sasuke was the least organized person in the office, and his desk could use some serious help.

"Sure. I'll work on these in the break room." Ino said, taking the files away from Sasuke. She was still blushing from his kiss, and slightly annoyed that he was continually breaking the rules that they had clearly set in place just a few days prior. She shook her blonde head, wondering why on earth the man was frowning. "What is it?"

"Can't you file those in here?" He asked, his dark eyes widening for effect. She knew all too well, that Sasuke was only acting.

"Okay, fine. But the door has to be open, you understand?" She warned with a stern look on her face. The last thing she wanted was for anyone in the office to find out about what was going on between them.

"Yes, I do." He smiled, happy to have gotten his way. He strode over to his door and swung it open, he then grabbed her a chair and set it in front of his desk before returning to his seat behind it. "Well, you seem to be in high spirits. What's up?" He asked as he looked down at his newly organized papers.

"Well..." Ino started as she placed the thick files onto the desk and took a seat. "Tenten wants me to continue training with her so that in a few months I can take over doing the books for the business." She smiled wide, completely giddy and excited for the news.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he forced a smile onto his face, but in reality he was wondering just what on earth was going on. _Tenten must really trust her if she's planning on handing those over to her, and I don't know how Ino will react when she finds out the truth about our company._ He thought to himself. "That's great!" He lied, hoping to fool her. To his surprise, he did. Ino nodded happily and began to work on the files. Sasuke knew he could only hope that things worked out for her, and that she would be okay with the truth.

* * *

><p>Itachi parked his car in his designated spot and got out, walking toward the doors. He held his head high, ready to confront Tenten about her actions. The last thing he wanted was to be treated like a sick child, and he was here to set things straight and to take back his manhood. He walked in the front doors and past the front desk until Deidara called out to him.<p>

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in today." Deidara stated, although if he was honest, he was excited to see his friend. Itachi didn't look too bad, his face was a little light, but Deidara resolved that Itachi was always very fair.

Itachi turned to face his friend. He gave him a knowing smile and a nod. "Yes, I am." He answered simply. "Please call Mrs. Uchiha to my office. Thank you"

Deidara simply shook his head. "You've always been so goddamn stubborn." He watched his friend walk toward the elevator and smiled to himself._ That's probably why you're still going strong, huh friend? _After watching Itachi disappear into the elevator, Deidara picked up his phone and pressed the red button for the intercom. "Miss Tenten Uchiha, your presence is requested in Mr. Uchiha's office. Thank you."

Tenten was diligently sifting through files regarding Otagakure and researching about a man named Gaara when she heard the obscure announcement. She raised her head and looked around curiously. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Tenten stood from her desk, releasing a sigh and made her way out of her office reluctantly. With several thoughts whirling around in her mind, she got into the elevator and rode it up one floor. Straightening her black dress, she stepped out and walked into her husband's office where she saw his familiar face. He was seated behind his desk, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Close the door." He asked, looking at her with a stern expression.

Tenten closed the door and walked toward his desk. "You are not supposed to be here, Itachi." She stated.

"Yeah, well you hired a damn nanny! You should talk to me about that sort of thing, Tenten."

The brunette girl looked down sadly. She knew that this sort of reaction was to be expected. "I just worry about you." She said, finally.

"Well, stop worrying. I'm fine." He replied, standing. "I'm not done yet. Not with anything, and I want you to respect that. I'll keep fighting as long as I can, and I'm not going to subject myself into someone else's care."

"But..."

"You can look after me here."

"The doctor..."

"I don't care. This is my company, and I intend to run it until the bitter end." He said, placing both of his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Alright." She said, reluctantly. But she knew once Itachi had his mind set on something, there was no arguing with the man whatsoever. Despite her worry, there was now nothing she could do about the situation. Itachi made his way over to her and kissed her cheek before returning to his desk to attend to some things.

Tenten decided that she would take initiative. She made her way to her office, snatched her things and went back up to his office, staking out and making herself comfortable. If he was gonna work, she would be working along side him, making sure he wasn't overdoing anything.

* * *

><p>The end of the day finally came, and Ino and Sasuke would be lying if they said they weren't thrilled. She made her way to her place with haste, slightly nervous but she was excited to spend time with Sasuke alone once more. She could hardly wait, but she knew that she had a few things to address as far as his behavior during the day went. She would be sure to bring those thing sup to him when he arrived.<p>

She finally pulled up to her small two bedroom home and exited her car. She made her way inside and scoped things out. Everything seemed rather clean from the day before when she had tidied up. She wished that she could make him dinner, but she knew that he always ate dinner at his home with his wife. And thinking of him and his wife only saddened her, so she quickly shook it off and straightened some of the items on her coffee table. She lit a candle or two and made her way to her bathroom to make sure she looked alright.

She fixed her eyeliner that had slowly darkened the underneath of her eyes after the long day, dusted a bit of powder on her cheeks, forehead and chin and smoothed out her hair a bit before he arrived. She tried to busy herself with things to do, but she was growing more and more anxious as she waited. But finally, the moment came when he knocked on her front door.

Quickly, Ino made her way to the door. She fixed her blouse and made sure everything was in check before opening the door. She smiled when she saw him standing there, a single white rose in hand. She hadn't a clue that he could be so romantic. He was a rather complex creature, but she didn't mind. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was just as complicated.

"Hello, beautiful." He said softly as he offered her the gorgeous flower. Ino took it from him with gratitude and offered for him to come inside. Gladly, Sasuke followed her in and looked around. He loved how neat things in her home were, though they were not lavish or elaborate, they were tasteful and simple. It made him comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" Ino asked, looking over her shoulder as she walked toward the living area.

Sasuke shook his head, still looking about. He had been too preoccupied the last time he was in her place to even look around. This time, he was taking his time with her. It was a strange agreement they had, and at times it could be a little awkward. He wanted to ease into things in order to give them some sense of normalcy. He didn't want to use her for sex, he wanted a genuine relationship with her, regardless of the fact that for the time being, things would be far from normal.

Ino took a seat on the couch and patted the place next to her, gently placing the rose on the table near her ocean scented candle. Sasuke happily obliged and sat beside her. He put his arm behind her, resting it on the couch and he looked into her eyes with sincerity. He took his other hand and tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her.

"You know, you broke a few rules today, Sasuke." She informed, unable to keep from smiling.

His expression softened further and he let out a small sigh. "I know. I'm surprised you didn't." He teased, gently touching her shoulder with his fingertips.

"I don't want us to get in trouble Sasuke, especially you." She stated, concerned.

He chuckled slightly and leaned back into the couch comfortably. "We won't get in trouble, Ino. I assure you."

"Okay, if you say so." She replied, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm around her and gripped onto the side of her arm, holding her close.

_This is nice..._ He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8:Untitled

**Well hello readers. First of all,FORGIVE ME FOR MY SERIOUS DELAY! I certainly want to thank you, yet again, for your kindness. I'm really happy with the response to this story. I really appreciate that you all have done for me. You're all so AMAZING. But I do ask you this: Please don't stop with the reviews. Hearing what you have to say helps me gauge where to direct the story! I like to keep my sweet little readers happy. **

**NARUTO**  
><strong>AU<strong>  
><strong>INTERNAL AFFAIRS<strong>

**Reminder: Rated M for Mature**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**"You got somethin' I need, and in this world full of people, there's one killin' me... And if you only die once, I wanna die with you..." -**Onerepublic_

_**Chapter eight:**_

* * *

><p>Ino and Sasuke sat in mutual silence on her couch for a few moments of peace together. For both of them, spending time together just seemed right. Things between one another were just so comfortable, as if they had been together for a life time, despite the fact that they hardly knew each other. But Sasuke felt like he knew her better than he knew Sakura. Sakura was so here and there, hot and cold. Ino was one person, all the time. He appreciated it deeply, and the magnetic pull that he felt toward her would not easily be diminished. A large portion of him wished he had stumbled across her long ago. He was deep in his thought when he felt her hand rest upon his thigh gently.<p>

Sasuke turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head softly, closing his eyes when he did so. She looked up at the man, staring intently into his dark eyes when he suddenly pulled her up into his lap with minor effort. He draped his arms around her shoulders loosely and pressed his forehead against hers. Her cheeks grew hot and pink with a blush and she felt a thousand butterfly wings fluttering within her stomach. Her heart rate increased as he drew closer to her, placing a soft, yet firm kiss upon her lips. Part of her felt pathetic for being wooed over by him so easily, but she could say the same about him. The feelings were definitely mutual between them. She grabbed hold of the front of his button up and yanked him closer to her, pressing her bosom against his chest. His arms pulled away from her neck and with one swift movement, he lifted her in his arms.

Ino pulled away from the kiss and let out a small squeak. She couldn't help but smile as he held her so firmly. He made his way to the room he recalled as her bedroom and opened the door carefully, making sure he did not drop her or cause her discomfort when doing so. As soon as the door swung open, her large brown pup came barreling out, wagging his tail and barking excitedly.

"Bear, calm down buddy." Ino said softly. Her obedient pup sat politely and continued to wag his tail, looking up at Sasuke happily. "It's okay, he'll be fine." Ino assured Sasuke, placing her hands on his chest seductively.

Sasuke smirked down at her, acknowledging her gesture. He continued his rout to his her bed, stepping across the threshold of the door, closing it with his foot with ease. He placed several kisses on her cheek and neck before laying her down gently, hovering over her for a moment before he felt her yank him down on top of her, kissing him roughly. His hands found the bottom of her blouse and ran themselves underneath it. He gently caressed her bare skin with his fingertips until they found what they were looking for. Their lip lock intensified when he gently bit her lower lip while giving her breasts a squeeze. Ino arched her back in response.

Suddenly, Sasuke withdrew his hands from beneath her blouse and broke away from their kiss. He grabbed hold of the edges of the shirt and lifted it up and over her head, discarding it to the floor. His lips curled into a satisfied smile at the sight of her perky breasts that were barely fitting into her purple and light blue bra. They looked like at any moment they would burst free of their sexy captor, which is exactly what Sasuke wanted. He reached behind her back and unhooked the undergarment in an instant. He groaned, throwing the item next to her shirt on the floor. Soon, she reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, and he assisted her with haste, soon revealing his well defined core muscles. Sasuke leaned down once more, kissing her neck and slowly moving his kisses lower until he reached her bosom.

Ino let out a loud, involuntary moan when she felt his mouth over one of her breasts, gently biting it with his teeth. Her hands instinctively reached for his hair, giving it a hard and violent tug. This caused Sasuke to bite down harder, while squeezing the other before looking up at her with a deep lust in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I just think that you should consider it, Itachi. I mean, you'll be home by yourself for two days. It's only two days." Tenten said, pleading her case with her husband as they stood in the living room of their home, only moments ago had they gotten home from work.<p>

"Tenten, things would have been a lot better if you had at least told me what you were up to. It makes me feel like a child, the thought of having someone else staying in my house, watching over me in case if something happens." Itachi explained as he loosened his tie and found a seat on one of their couches. He sunk into the seat, his body finding ease and relief.

Tenten followed him, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry. If you don't want someone staying here and helping out, then we won't hire him. Okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

He tilted his head and looked at his brown eyed beauty, a smile finding its way to his normally somber face. "Okay." He replied before placing a kiss on her head. Itachi let out a sigh, not wanting to think of the matters that constantly plagued his mind. There were a lot of things that needed resolved before he died, and those were issues he would have to work out, and come to decisions on right away. If he were to die, someone would have to take over as the CEO. He didn't want his wife to do it, it was far too dangerous, especially for a female. Deidara was too immature, and Zabuza only had a few years left until he retired. There was only one real option before him, and he knew that without a doubt. Sasuke was his only choice, but he wasn't yet certain that his younger brother could handle such a burden. Itachi had wondered if the company had been the cause of his illness in the first place or not. Building such an empire from the ground up was no easy feat. But money laundering, and illegal gun running was a whole other ball game. Hiding those things from the authorities took meticulous planning. The hard work was mostly done, but maintaining the balance wouldn't be as easy as Itachi made it look.

"What do you think about giving Sasuke my half of the company..." Itachi finally asked, breaking the silence that rang through their home.

Tenten raised her head from his shoulder and looked at Itachi with an inquisitive expression. She pulled back and shook her head, unsure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Those type of words gave validity to his condition, and she had yet to truly accept it. Most likely because she had to keep it a secret from everyone she knew excluding Deidara. "Wh-what?"

"Tenten, I know you don't wanna think about this, but we have to." Itachi started, turning his body a little in order to look at her head on. "But when I..."

"Don't!" She exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly. Her eyes closed tightly and she tried to swallow the lump that grew in her throat but she couldn't. "Don't.. don't talk like that... Y-you're not going anywhere." She said with a shaky voice. Her mouth became dry, and it was becoming increasingly hard to speak. Suddenly she felt both of his hands cup her face firmly. She slowly opened her eyes, reluctant to face him. When she did, she noticed something she had never seen in her entire time of knowing the man. Tears. Out from his ebony eyes flowed tears that ran down his cheeks. His expression was stern and unchanging, but his eyes told her differently.

"Tenten." He stated cooly, his eyes still glistening. "You are going to have to come to terms with this." He said, grabbing hold of her hand and placing it onto his chest.

Tears fell from her own eyes uncontrollably at his actions. "No, no!" She exclaimed, withdrawing her hand. "I won't! I won't loose hope for you!"

Itachi shook his head and pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair. He closed his eyes and held her close, realizing that he would have to handle the matter alone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his home after his secret rendezvous with Ino at her house. A small sigh escaped his lips as he closed the front door behind him. He noticed the pink haired girl standing in their living room in front of their television doing some type of Pilates. Her pink hair tied up in a high pony tail and swaying with her motion.<p>

Upon hearing the front door close, she looked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to say something when..."

"I'm home... But isn't that obvious? Do I have to announce it every time?" He asked, draping his jacket over the arm of the couch and rolling his shirt sleeves up a bit.

Sakura shrugged and turned back to her T.V. "Well, I guess not." She said, continuing to stretch. "I figured since you're working out, I might as well too, right?"

"Sure, why not." He replied, plopping down on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. He smiled to himself at the thought of 'working out.' If you thought about it, it really was working out. He let out a small chuckle and sighed happily.

Sakura turned around and looked at him curiously, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you checking me out?!" She asked, excitedly. Before she or Sasuke spoke again, she let out a loud gasp and suddenly she stomped over to him and pointed down to his feet with a nasty scowl plastered on her face. "You didn't take your shoes off!" She exclaimed angrily, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh God, Sakura. Really? Do you wanna start this tonight?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Sasuke! I ask you to do something simple, yet you forget!? I mean, how hard is it to take your shoes off before you come inside? You're gonna track dirt all over the carpets!"

"I work in an office, how dirty can my shoes actually be?!"

"You're just so... Ugh!" She shouted before storming off down the hallway in a rampage.

Sasuke leaned back into the couch and grumbled to himself, annoyed that his enjoyable evening had been tarnished by her antics._ Seriously, I have to get out. And soon... _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ino lay on her bed, staring at her phone in silence as her pup lay next to her, snoring lightly.<em> I wonder if daddy is even still awake...<em> She thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not if she should call him. After some further consideration, she dialed the number and turned to her side, placing the phone to her ear. She listened to the ringing on the other end, about to hang up when she heard the familiar voice on the other end.

_"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so late?" _Said her father sleepily, obviously awakened from his slumber.

"Oh daddy, did I wake you?" She asked, concerned as she gripped onto her pillow.

_"Nah, nah... I was just watching some T.V. What's goin' on, baby?" _He asked.

"Well..." She sighed quietly before continuing. "I just was wondering if you could give me, r-rather, a friend, some advice?"

_"Okay, shoot."_

"Alright." She started. "So I've got this girlfriend at work, right? And she's a really sweet girl, with good intentions."

_"Uh-huh..."_

"Well, she happens to have a thing for another guy that works there. He likes her too, but he happens to be married."

_"Ino, does this have something to do with the 'charming' guy you told me about last week?"_ Inoichi questioned.

"N-No! Not at all! This isn't me, daddy." She lied, hoping he would buy into her fib.

_"Alright... Continue on."_

"Anyway, this guy's wife is a total freak. She's controlling, manipulative and she's even threatened him and others around him. It's a really bad situation and he's really unhappy. He's told my friend that he doesn't intend to stay with his wife, but they really like each other."

_"Ino, if you, or your friend, want my advice then I would say to you... Don't get involved sweetie. It sounds like a whole lot of trouble, if you ask me."_


	9. Chapter 9:Changes

Okay, okay. I have to BEG on my KNEES for your forgiveness this time! So here I am, asking you to forgive me for not updating in MONTHS. Believe me, I'm so sorry! But I haven't forgotten about your AMAZING reviews and kindness and support! So I promise to make it a good one and to continue to update more often! I LOVE YOU I'M SO SORRY! Sorry its a shortie!

This chapter has a baby lemon in it. Really its mild. Should my readers request a full on lemon. I'll write one.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Did I mention that I'm so sorry, and that I love you?!)

_**Internal Affairs**_

**Chapter 9:** _Changes_

* * *

><p>It had been a good two months since the whole, 'affair', had begun. They had gotten quite good at hiding their relationship from the world. The work place remained quite professional, especially since most of Ino's time had been spent with Tenten as she learned more and more about the company. Although she was diligently learning from a new mentor, there were still some very big things that Ino was unaware of, and both Tenten and Sasuke were dreading the day that she learned of the truth. All in time, they knew.<p>

Ino had been working on a few documents that Tenten had assigned her, sitting in Tenten's office, in case any questions had surfaced when she felt a sudden wave of nausea. She looked up at Tenten, who seemed to be off in her own world.

"E-excuse me, Tenten. I'll be right back." She said, standing with haste. She then turned on her heel and rushed out of the brunette's office and down the hall to the bathroom as quickly as her black stilettos would allow. She burst into the first stall she could find and proceeded to vomit into the toilet bowl with great force and discomfort. Her poor stomach felt as though it was rolling, and her vision blurred between clear and almost non-existant. Groaning she did her best to find her feet, hands on either side of the bathroom stall, but no such luck. She knelt back down, obeying the strong urge to vomit once more.

Tenten Uchiha had her suspicions on the day she joined Itachi at the hospital for his testing. She remembered Ino had _not_ left her purse in her office that fateful day at all. She figured it was just a weak excuse to get up to Sasuke, At the time, it had worked seeing as how Tenten was so distracted by the deep seeded worry she felt for Itachi. But over the last month as Itachi seemed to work less and less, Sasuke seemed to be in higher spirits. Ino never really changed as far as her attitude, but her appearance certainly did. Her cheeks were rosy and she walked with distinction. Tenten was no fool when it came to recognizing a woman in love, and that girl, was certainly in love.

Rising to her feet, the Uchiha smoothed out her dress and proceeded to the bathroom. She walked in and nonchalantly poised herself against the wall as Ino hurled into the toilet._ Shes pregnant_. Tenten thought. There wasn't a doubt in her mind whatsoever. Tenten, though she had never experienced a pregnancy herself, knew.

"How far along are you?" She questioned firmly, but managing not to sound too intimidating.

"W-What?" Ino asked, with a shaky voice. She hadn't even realized that Tenten had followed her into the bathroom._ No, I couldn't possibly be... _She thought as her cerulean eyes widened in fear.

Tenten made her way to the stall that Ino was harboring herself in. Gently she rested a hand on her back. "Do you think that I'm an idiot?" She asked, this time she was sure to sound as intimidating as she possibly could. After all, even though the two had grown closer over the last two months, Tenten was still her boss and she still demanded that authoritative respect.

"T-Tenten.." Ino muttered behind trembling, colorless lips.

"Answer my question!" Tenten barked.

"No ma'am! I don't think you're an idiot!" Replied Ino, cringing from her sudden and urgent response.

"Then, once more I'll ask you. How far along are you?"

Silence rang through the bathroom for a few painful moments before the blonde managed to muster the courage to speak to her boss. "I-I don't know." She whispered, ashamed that the secret she thought she had hidden so well, wasn't much of a secret at all when it came to Tenten.

The brunette knelt down beside Ino. "I figured it out a long time ago, when you 'Left your purse' in my office."

"Oh God, I-I'm so sorry Tenten!" Ino managed to plea, thankful that her vision had finally returned. They were in such an awkward position, Ino managed to turn her body so she could look Tenten in the eye.

Tentnen could see sincerity in the blue eyes that stared back at her. She saw the beginnings of tears well up and gently, Tenten whisked them away with her thumbs before they had a chance. "I'm not mad." She said, softly.

Ino looked back at Tenten with a surprised and inquisitive expression. She had never seen the Uchiha heiress act so kind, or soft in her time of knowing her. It was almost scarier than when she acted brazen and aggressive.

Tenten continued on, assuring Ino with a firm hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to tell Itachi. To be perfectly honest with you, Ino. I think that Sasuke is better suited to you, and I can tell he's very happy. I've been working on Itachi, and asking him to allow Sasuke to separate from Sakura. Just keep this under wraps until that happens."

Ino nodded at her words, unsure how to respond._ Is she telling me to keep this quiet too?_ She wondered as Tenten continued.

"I promise to protect you." Tenten added.

Quietly, Ino responded. "Protect me from what?"

"What is to come." Tenten eluded the truth. With an Uchiha baby growing in Ino's stomach, there were two things that had to happen. First, Ino needed to know the truth, and the whole truth about the company. But in due time, and she needed to trust the person who told her the truth whole heartedly. And secondly, Sasuke absolutely had to divorce Sakura. This was a far bigger scandal than just a small fling with an office girl. But one thing was for certain. Itachi could never find out.

* * *

><p>He walked into her house with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, beautiful." He stated as he closed the gap between them. She stood in the kitchen, facing him with a smile on her face, as usual. Sasuke scooped the girl up in his arms and placed her on the kitchen counter. "I didn't see much of you today." He said as he pouted his lip and placed his hands on her thighs.<p>

"Sorry, Tenten had me pretty busy today." She replied. Truth be told, Tenten _did_ have her relatively busy. With a pregnancy test that was undeniably positive and a stern set of instructions on how to carry herself until the time was right. Tenten assured her that the time would be soon, and that she needn't worry, only trust her as a friend and hang tight. So she would.

Instinctively, Ino put her hands on Sasuke's chest as he began placing soft kisses on her neck. His hands found their way under her skirt and began tickling the soft, creamy skin of her thighs as they made their way upward. She shivered under his touch.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear before gently biting her ear lobe.

Ino let out a soft moan and a smile made its way onto her face at his words. "I missed you too. She said as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her bliss was soon interrupted by the inevitable fact that continually bubbled to the forefront of her mind. The two of them were going to be parents. Ino never intended to become so engrossed and involved with a married man when she moved to Konoha, but here she was. She desperately wanted to tell Sasuke the truth, but she was terrified what his reaction may be.

Gasping as Sasuke's hands reached their desired destination, she bit her lip and moaned again as Sasuke began rubbing her gently above her lacy panties. He quickly pushed them aside and began rubbing her once more, slowly teasing her by moving a finger in and out. She gripped his hair like a vice as he pleasured her and she threw her head back. Now her mind was at ease as the two began to make passionate love.

* * *

><p>Walking through her front door, she kicked her shoes off and closed the door lazily by leaning on it. <em>What a day.<em> She thought to herself as she walked toward the staircase. She looked about the house, nothing seemed to have changed whatsoever on the lower level of their home, indicating that Itachi probably had not left his bed, or the upstairs level at all throughout the day. _Oh no_. Panic set in and her feet found themselves rushing up the stairs as fast as they could possibly go.

She rushed down the hall and into their bedroom. There Itachi lay in their bed, still as can be. From where Tenten stood she could not see the steady rise and fall of his chest like she normally did. Her heart stopped as she slowly walked to their bed.

"It-Itachi?" She whispered, voice cracking when she did so.

He did not respond, causing her to panic even more. She reached his side of the bed and looked down at him fearfully. She touched his forehead, it felt cold and clamy. "Itachi?" She said, this time a little louder.

A quiet moan escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey..." He whispered weakly.

_Oh no, its happening._ She thought frantically as she looked him over. It was clear that something was very wrong with him. She gently placed her middle and forefinger to his neck, checking his pulse. His heart rate was sporadic, and highly irregular. He was fevered and couldn't even stand. She took a deep breath, though tears still fell from her chocolate colored eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. "Aren't you leaving for work yet?"

Tenten blinked. "Itachi, I just got back from work.." She choked. Obviously, the man had slipped out of consciousness and he hadn't realized it at all. Slowly she grabbed the phone. "H-Hang tight." She assured before placing a soft, heartfelt kiss on his forehead. She stepped out of the room and called 911.

_"911... What's your emergency?"_

"M-My husband...He...He's dying..."


	10. Chapter 10: Break

Hello! :D that wasn't too much of a gap, now was it? Hope you guys enjoy. Really you're fantastic. I missed you all so very much. I'm so sorry its short!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**WARNING: lemon!**

**_Internal Affairs_**

**_Chapter 10: _**_Break _

* * *

><p>The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heels clanking against the cool tile floors in the seemingly abandoned hospital as she paced. The ambulance had come 'just in the nick of time' or so the paramedics said. She was feeling rather numb, but somehow or another, her terror and fear seemed to grab hold of her with a death grip.<p>

He was in the ICU for two hours, and Tenten had not yet heard back from a single doctor about his status or current condition. The day she had dreaded the most had finally come. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, knowing that he had outlived his 'expiration date' by eight months now. But she didn't want to accept it, she couldn' was the man she loved more than life itself. She couldn't really see the point of life without him. The brunette paced until she couldn't pace anymore. Although she wanted to keep her body busy, her legs had grown increasingly tired from all the walking she was doing.

She sat down reluctantly and rubbed her temples before a familiar figure approached. She looked down the hallway as Deidara rushed toward her frantically and with haste. "Tenten!"

Once more, she rose to her feet and rushed to meet him. She hadn't called anyone else, there was no need to yet. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to know. Things were too hectic right now to bother him with it.

Swiftly, Deidara wrapped his arms around the girl, and she didn't hesitate to do the same. If was comforting to know that she could trust Deidara, no matter the situation he always supported Tenten whenever she needed it.

"How is he?" Deidara whispered as he gently rubbed her back for comfort.

She simply shook her head, not able to speak as she pressed her face against his chest. She silently sobbed as he held her close. She could hardly breathe, the pain was unbearable. The reality had really set in and she was losing her composure.

Spotting the bench she had been seated on, Deidara walked her to it and sat down beside her. Gently he wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile, despite the fact that he was hurting and afraid too. "It'll be okay, Tenten."

"H-how do you know?"She managed to get out. The look on her face was nearly unrecognizable. She was terrified but it was clear to Deidara she was trying to hd it together but there was no disguising the truth.

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he smiled once more. "Because he's strong."

"B-but." Her eyes were filled with uncertainty as she looked upon him.

"I promise." He whispered, leaning in close to her.

"I'm scared." She whispered back. Their fingers intertwined And she blinked away a few more tears.

"I know." He replied, his thumb gently gazing the soft skin of her face.

"What if he.."

"He won't, Tenten."

"But Deidara I..." Before she could say another word, Deidara's lips were pressed against hers gently.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke." Ino said as they walked toward the door before sharing goodbyes. The truth was Ino was tired of sending him away after they were 'done'. She craved more depth to their relationship. Especially since her heart was just as invested as her body. She just needed to muster the courage to tell him, and tonight just felt right to her.<p>

"Yes, Ino?" The raven haired man turned to face her smiling. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. She was like an angel to him, rescuing him from the deaths of his darkness that constantly surrounded him before she came along.

"I.. I really hope that.." She started, as she fidgeted with her hands a little nervously. Telling him how she truly felt was a lot more difficult than imagined, looking at him smiling so intently at her seemed to make her even more nervous.

"You hope what?" Noticing her nerves, he went over to her and hugged her. He could tell something was wrong, and he figured it had something to do with the fact that he and Sakura were still married. He knew how much it hurt her, but Itachi just asked he wait a little longer, for reasons unknown to him.

"Well I just hope that we can be together. I mean, together together."

He let out a quiet sigh. "Soon enough, Ino. I promise."

Ino nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm sorry it's just..."

He looked down at her and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Just?"

"I think I'm falling for you." She admitted, cheeks rosy with a blush.

Ebony eyes widened at the sudden confession. He was actually rather excited To hear her say it, and he undoubtedly felt the same way. "Ino." He smiled and cupped her face with his hands. He didn't care anymore about keeping face with Itachi, Sakura or anyone else. "I love you too." He confessed before picking the blonde up and carrying her to her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed and kissed her passionately.

Without hesitation, Ino kisses back with intensity as she yanked off his shirt, ready for round two. It didn't take long for the two of them to get each others clothes off. Sasuke's hands roamed her body freely as he began kissing her neck.

She arched her back in response while tugging at his hair. "Mmm." Sasuke knew just how to please the girl as he trailed his kisses down her abdomen. She shivered jn excitement as he went lower and lower. Gently he parted her legs and began to lick her folds, savoring her sweet taste.

Ino let out a gasp before moaning and her eyes rolled back in Pleasure. Sasuke continued to lick her while pumping a finger in and out of her at the same time and he could feel her muscles tighten, letting Sasuke know she was almost ready to reach her peak.

Quickly he withdrew and trailed kisses back up her abdomen. Firmly he gripped her left breast in his hand while sucking on her right. At the same time, she felt his hard member press against her. She couldn't help but moan out his name. Begging for him to give her what she wanted. And he would.

Sasuke pounded into her as he gripped her thighs. She let out a cry of pain at first but it soon blurred into unimaginable pleasure as he increased the speed. It was unreal to her how amazing he was at making her moan out his name. "Sasuke!" She screamed in his ear.

He loved every minute, including when she ran her fingernails down his chest hard enough to draw blood. "Shit." He moaned out before releasing into her, panting.

Ino had reached her second climax by that point and was exhausted. She lay her head back on the pillow as Sasuke rolled off of her and smiled happily. "Mind if I stay the night?"


	11. Chapter 11: Tears

Hello loves! Where are my reviewers?! I am so sorry I was gone for so long. I miss you! Come back to me?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Internal Affairs_**

**_Chapter 11:_** _Tears _

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a moment, lips locked. Mostly because Tenten was too shocked to move, and Deidata hadn't realized what he had done until it was too late. Needless to say he was terrified of what she would do to him, let alone Itachi, should he survive.<p>

Seemingly out of nowhere, Tenten firmly placed her hands on Deidara's chest. She could feel his silly tie beneath her fingers as she pushed him away from her.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" She whispered, looking at him with eyes wide.

"I Uhm, I was distracting you of course.." He lied as he scratched the back of his head.

Tenten folded her arms across her chest, blushing just a tiny bit. "Don't do it again." She warned. "I'm fine."

Sheepishly, the blonde boy looked down. "You got it." He mumbled.

A long and awkward silence fell on them as they sat there together, neither one of them knowing what to say.

After only five minutes, Deidara couldn't take it anymore and he had to speak. "Have you called Sasuke?" He asked, finally looking up and over at the brunette.

Tenten's gaze was unfocused and obviously a bit hazed. He began to wonder how long she had even been here waiting. And how long she tried to be strong before finally giving in and calling him. "No." She finally answered, returning his gaze.

"I'll call him." Deidara said as he leaned back and dug into the front pocket of his slacks.

"Don't!" Tenten exclaimed, putting a hand on top of his, thwarting him.

This time Deidara blushed, looking at her surprised until he realized she was only trying to stop him from using his phone. He had to admit he was rather disappointed. "Alright alright." He frowned retracting his hand from his thigh.

Tenten removed her hand as well and clasped her own together.

Suddenly, the silence of the hallway was broken by the sound of a pair of double doors opening with a loud squeak.

Tenten's head snapped in the direction of the sound and she saw Itachi's doctor approaching.

Standing, she grabbed Deidara'a hand and forced him to stand beside her. Happily, the boy obliged.

Her heart was racing and her knees were weak. She felt as though she may collapse at any moment now. "W-well." She started once the doctor was in front of them.

The busty woman heaved a sigh. "If he doesn't receive a new heart immediately, he will die within two days."

* * *

><p>Ino knew that Tenten had warned her about confessing to Sasuke that they would be parents in roughly seven or eight months. But she had this nagging inside that told her he needed to know.<p>

She lay next to him in her bed debating what to do. The timing seemed perfect. Sasuke seemed to be completely devoted to her. He had never stayed the night before and the two of them had just professed their love for one another.

Almost as if he sensed her distress, Sasuke began to gently rub Ino's arm, drawing her closer to him. "What's wrong?" He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ino tilted her head up to look at him, even though it was dark she could make out his strong and masculine features. She couldn't help but smile. "I... I need to tell you something." She finally managed to say.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked down at her, a little perplexed. He began to worry, what could she have to say? Was she upset? Had he hurt her? "Don't tell me you're married too?"

Ino simply giggled and shook her head. "No silly, I'm not married."

Now Sasuke sat up, forcing Ino to sit up as well. She wasn't the type of person to keep things from Sasuke, so he was anxious to know what it was. "Well, what is it then?"

Ino paused for a moment before firmly taking his hands in her own and looking up at him with a certain sparkle in her eye. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's face went blank. He stared at Ino in disbelief before withdrawing his hands from hers and putting them atop his head.

"Sasuke, say something." Ino plead, now beginning to worry herself. She began to regret telling him, maybe a Tenten had been right about he timing.

It was clear that Sasuke was having difficulty breathing and he continued to stare at the blonde without saying

a single word. "I-I." He stammered. "I don't..."

Suddenly the room lit up and a loud buzzing noise came from the night stand on Sasuke's side of the bed. Turning his body, Sasuke reached over and grabbed his cellphone. Upon opening and reading the new text message, his eyes widened in terror and he leapt out of bed and threw on his clothing faster than he had ever done before.

Without another thought, he raced out of the bedroom and snatched his keys off the coffee table. He was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Tears filled Ino's blue eyes as she stared at where he had just been. _Tenten was right. _She thought, as she reluctantly lay back down and began to sob._ He doesn't want me anymore, I ruined everything! S_he continued to cry and turned onto her side. When she did, something hard hit her elbow.

Sitting up, Ino realized she had run into Sasuke's phone. He was in such a rush, he left it. She thought as she picked up the small device in her hands. I know I shouldn't but... Ino opened it up and read the last text message he had received.

_Sasuke, you need to get to the hospital ASAP. Itachi's not good. _

_-Deidara_

Ino blinked and covered her mouth with her hand. "No wonder he rushed out of here." She said to herself as she climbed out of bed. "I've gotta go after him.

* * *

><p>She hit the floor, knees colliding with the cold, hard tile. She was seemingly gasping for air and her entire face was the palest shade of white there could be. "N-no!" She cried out in horror as she doubled over and clutched her chest. "You've gotta be lying!"<p>

"I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha. All we can do is hope for a suitable donor in time. But the chances of that happening are very slim.

Somehow, the brunette managed to collect herself and stand to her feet. Though her knees were shaking she looked at the doctor sternly. "You get on the phone and call every hospital within 100 miles of this one! You will find my husband a heart! He cannot die! Do you understand me?!" She barked angrily as hot tears rolled down her Cheeks.

"I promise we will do everything we can. You may go in and see him now." said the doctor before Walking away with haste. Tenten's words didn't seem to phase her a bit. And Tenten could only hope she would do as she was told.

"Go see him." Deidara nudged gently. "I'll wait out here."

Tenten gave him a quick nod before rushing down the hall and to his room. Her heart was pounding and the tears were uncontrollable. She walked in quietly and was immediately sickened by the sight before her.

There her husband was lying in a hospital bed. Tubes going every which direction, he seemed to not be breathing on his own. A small monitor near his bed told Tenten that his fragile heart was still somewhat functioning due to it's repeated 'beep'.

He was unrecognizable. He looked dead, and Tenten couldn't bear to see him that way. If she thought she was sobbing before, she was bawling now as she slowly made her way to the chair beside his bed. She sat down and covered her face with trembling hands. She couldn't stop and how she was involuntarily gasping every now and again.

"You know I hate it when you cry." Came his voice, shattering the silence in the room.

* * *

><p>Outside in the waiting area, Deidara sat with his phone in his hands, debating on whether or not to tell Sasuke against Tenten's will. Reluctantly he did so and leaned back in the chair. He knew there would be hell to pay, but if Itachi only had two days to live, his little brother deserved to say goodbye.<p>

It was only a short span of time that had passed, and before Deidara knew it, the younger Uchiha came running down the hall. He skidded to a stop when he spotted the blonde and panted to catch his breath.

"What's going on? Why is Itachi here?" He asked worriedly, taking a seat next to Deidara.

Deidara looked at Sasuke with sad and sorrowful eyes. "Look, Sasuke... Itachi... He's... He's dying."

"What?!" Sasuke gasped as his eyes enlarged. "What happened to him? Why is he dying?" He demanded, grabbing Deidara by the collar.

"His heart is failing him." Deidara admitted, tears falling from his own eyes.

Ino had arrived just in time to hear that last statement of Deidara'a and her heart sank.


	12. Chapter 12- The past part 1

Hey everyone. Thank you for your support! :) Sorry to leave you hanging on that last chapter! These next few chapters are a bit of back story. I hope you enjoy them! Please don't hate on me! I'll get back to the present soon. I received a review about how Ino lacked character and depth, so I decided it may be time for some back story. Thanks for putting up with my stuff.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Internal Affairs**_

_**Chapter 12:**__ The Past__- Part 1_

* * *

><p>Ino woke up in her comfortable queen sized bed and stretched out with a loud yawn. Her 18th birthday party had left her rather exhausted and she couldn't hardly bring herself to get out of bed. <em>Guess I'll have to get up sooner or later. <em>She thought as she sat up and stretched once more.

Standing up, she smiled to herself, recalling the day before. It had been just wonderful. Her father had gotten her her very own car, and the boy she had her eye on for quite some time had finally asked her out.

_She sat across from the dark haired boy in a dim-lit restaurant surrounded by their friends. But the only one she was focused on was him. Neji Hyuga. He had been the most popular boy at their high school, and he and Ino had only recently become friends after graduating. She was drawn to his quiet and somber personality, and he was apparently drawn to her sweet and bubbly one._

_They stared at each other longingly across the table without saying a word as their friends carried on happily without them. Ino's heart fluttered a bit as he studied her, but then he stood up._

_"Come with me."_

_She looked at him confused for a moment, before standing to her own feet and the two of them stepped outside together. Ino had dated guys all throughout high school. She wasn't a stranger to sex, and she didn't have the best reputation around town. Somehow, despite all this, Neji hadn't seemed to care, and Ino felt different around him. He wasn't just some guy she was trying to get to, and she felt like the feeling was mutual for him._

_"So what did you bring me out here for? Did ya wanna talk or something?" She inquired, while clasping her hands behind her back as the two strolled down the sidewalk._

_The autumn air was cool and brisk, stinging their cheeks as they walked. Despite all that, it was more than just a beautiful night. It was gorgeous. The sky was so clear, all the stars were visible and shining brightly over top of them. Even the moon was bright and low, illuminating the streets that they walked upon._

_"I got you something." He stated plainly as his walking came to an abrupt halt._

_"Oh, Neji." Ino started as she stopped along side him. "You didn't have to." She lied, truthfully she was more than elated that Neji had been so thoughtful as to get her a gift. She was so excited that she felt she could burst into giggles at any moment, but she held back fearful Neji would think she was acting childish._

_"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled, though it was hardly noticed by Ino. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet box and handed it to her. _

_Ino delicately took the box and smiled gratefully at him. Upon looking at the box, Ino could tell that it was a piece of jewelry, and knowing the Hyuga boy's family fortune, she knew it wouldn't be cheap by any means. _

_"Open it." He urged. _

_Ino squealed in excitement and opened the small box up. Inside the box lay a beautiful silver bracelet with small and delicate charms hanging off the edges. One was a tiny heart with a beautiful blue sapphire in the center. Another charm had a tiny star with a sparkling red ruby in the center. The third charm was an 'x' paired with an 'o' and the fourth spelled out her name, all in diamonds. _

_Her jaw dropped and she let out a gasp of shock as she stared at the gorgeous and ornate piece of jewelry. "N-Neji... It..it..." _

_Smiling, the boy gently took her wrist in one hand, and the bracelet in the other. "It suits you." He said after fastening it and closing the box. _

_"Oh," she whispered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Thank you." She managed. _

_"You're welcome." He said before kissing her forehead softly. "Happy birthday, Ino." _

She smiled at the piece of jewelry on her dresser, recalling his kindness made her heart jump.

"Ino! Breakfast!" Hollered her father from the kitchen downstairs, breaking Ino away from her warm memories of last night.

Giggling, Ino pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun atop her head and dashed downstairs, eager to devour any cooking that her father had done. Mornings had become her favorite part of the day. Everyday her father would rise early and make the two of them breakfast and coffee and they would watch the sunrise together and talk.

Most teenage girls didn't like spending time with their fathers, but Ino did. After her mother died of leukemia when Ino was just twelve, she and her father became nearly insuperable.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he placed her coffee on the table for her next to her plate of breakfast.

"Oh pretty good." She smiled, obviously still giddy from the night before.

Inoichi chuckled at his daughter and shook his head. This was bittersweet for him. One one hand, his daughter would be working for him and his company, and on the other hand, his daughter was growing up. She wasn't his little girl anymore. As much as he would like to keep her with him in their small town, he wanted her to peruse her dream of becoming a writer.

* * *

><p>"Do it again!" Boomed her father's voice as he held the punching bag in place. His daughters knuckles were already bloody and she was panting trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Dad, I can't... I'm too tired." Tenten whined, looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Zabuza let out a sigh and walked around the punching bag and to his daughter. "You will never be great if you give up. And no daughter of mine is going to be weak." He instructed.

Tenten hated the fact that her father pushed her so hard. He made sure that she was prepared for anything life had to throw at her, especially when it came to self defense. It had been this way from the time she was a small child. She couldn't remember a day that they didn't train. She worked hard to be strong like he asked, but that didn't mean she didn't long to be normal for once. But because of who her father was, there was never to be normalcy for her.

Being in and out of jail, Zabuza worried for his daughter's safety. He was determined that she be able to hold her own at the age of 18 and she did. She was the toughest girl he knew, and he had made her that way. Crying wasn't acceptable, even when she was hurt, and they always had a plan should he return to prison. Being a highly respected Yakuza member, his child was always at risk. So from a young age he had Tenten training and fighting in order to keep her safe.

Catching a second wind, the young girl continued to swing at the bag with surprising force. Zabuza quickly took his place behind it to steady it for her as she continued to pound into it.

"Good, you're doing well." He encouraged. "But I know you've got more power behind those strikes so let me see it! Give it all you've got!"

Tenten continued training until she couldn't curl her fingers into fists anymore. That's when Zabuza knew it was time to call it quits for the day. They were gathering up their things and about to exit the gym when a tall and fair man with raven colored hair that reached his shoulders walked in and approached the two.

Tenten stepped behind her father instinctually, like he had always instructed her to do.

Zabuza looked at the man and have him a nod. "Ah, Fugaku. How can I be of service to you?"

"I need to speak to you regarding your daughter..."

* * *

><p>Her first day on the job was actually rather easy. She answered the phones and greeted customers as they came in to visit her father for insurance purposes. She enjoyed getting to know each one as they came in, and from the looks of things, the customers did as well.<p>

She received multiple compliments about her beauty, and her kindness. Many of them mentioned what a nice change of pace it was for the normally drab place. Ino brightened up the place with that killer smile of hers.

"Have a great day!" She chimed as the last customer left their building and her father locked the doors behind them.

"Well, you did great." He said with an assuring and proud smile.

"Thanks, dad!" She smiled back. "This is pretty easy." She admitted, folding her arms across her chest cutely.

"Yeah, well being cute and friendly comes naturally to you, I suppose." He said with a hearty chuckle. "You know, Ino." He started, as he approached the desk she sat behind. "I stumbled across a short story you wrote in high school. You know, the one about the young girl who ends up blinded from an accident who falls in love with a doctor..."

Ino rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Dad, that story is terrible."

"I'm trying to make a point here, Ino." He said, leaning on the counter.

"Okay, and your point is?"

"Well, I know you're passionate about writing, and I think you should pursue it."

"How do I go about doing that, dad? I'm helping you out here."

"Well, for starters, you go to college. And helping me out here will give you job experience. You'll want a job while you get your writing career going. So something in the office should be well suited to you."

"Hmm.." She said tapping her chin. "Okay. So what about college?"

"You can take a few courses on line, and attend some classes at night." He replied with a smile.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you, dad?"

"Yes, I have actually.'' He said with a chuckle. He patted her blonde head. "Come on, let's go home, I've got a roast in the oven."

* * *

><p>"My daughter?" Zabuza asked the man in front of him.<p>

The man known as Fugaku nodded. "Yes." He replied. "My son has taken quite an interest in her."

"And your son is?" Zabuza asked, defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared intensely at the man now.

Tenten couldn't help but grow anxious in the strange situation. She'd been around her father long enough to know who was Yakuza, and who was not. This man was obviously not, but he was certainly intimidating and scary. She wasn't sure what he could possibly mean when he mentioned that his son was 'interested' in her. However, she did know who his son was. He was notorious around Konoha for graduating high school at age 13. He had attended business school and was starting his very own company at age 22.

"Itachi Uchiha." Fugaku replied.

_Why would he be interested in me?_ Tenten wondered to herself. It flustered her a bit, she wasn't anything special, at least not in her own opinion.

"Lets continue this conversation in private." Zabuza suggested.

"Certainly. We can meet in my office." The man replied.

Tenten was highly disappointed that they didn't want her around to hear the rest of what they had to say. But upon her father's urgings, she gathered her things and headed home quickly.


	13. Chapter 13- The past Part 2

Hi there readers! I hope you've enjoyed my recent updates. Truly I hope that this story has entertained you all. I'm ever thankful for the positive reviews I have received in the past. I'm hoping that my faithful fans will come back once more. But it is my fault for taking nearly 6 months or so to update. However, I am passionate about this story so I will NOT stop. I love you.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_Internal Affairs_**

**_Chapter 13: _**_The past- part 2_

* * *

><p>"Seriously dad, boys are so dumb." Ino whined as she sipped her coffee.<p>

Inoichi merely rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter. "What did Neji do this time, Ino?"

"He's just being so forgetful... Forgetting we have dinner plans, saying he'll call back and then he never does... Dad it's getting really frustrating lately." She sighed and rested her chin on her hands and gave her father a pitiful look.

"Well, honey, you two have been dating for what, two years now? Maybe he's just not the type of guy to commit for very long." He informed Ino, doing his best to encourage her. Being a male himself, Inoichi knew what this type of behavior insinuated, but he wasn't about to tell Ino and break her already fragile heart. "You know, I told you that if a man doesn't treat you properly, you best be ditching him.''

"Daddyyyy..." Ino whined. "I know, I know. And Neji used to, but lately he's just stopped."

"It's probably time to move on, honey." Inoichi admitted. "You're young, you still have plenty of time! When you leave Konoha you'll find lots of suitable and respectable young men out there who will give you the attention you deserve!" He said smiling.

"You sound so eager to get rid of me..." Ino pouted playfully.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, I'm trying to keep you from making the same mistake I did when I was your age."

"And what was that mistake, dad?" She inquired curiously, quirking her eyebrow.

"I didn't follow my dreams, and now I'm old and have a boring job!" He said with a chuckle, despite the fact that it really was a tough subject for him. There was no way in the world that he would let his daughter go through the same pains he did. She would go after what she wanted even if he was the one to push her off the ledge in order for her to fly.

Ino smiled fondly at her father's kindness. "Alright dad... And by the way,'' she paused, "I started writing something."

"What?! Let me read it!" He exclaimed excitedly, leaning over the counter.

"No! No way! I just barely started. I'll let you read it when I'm done." She giggled and shook her head.

Inoichi frowned deeply. "That's not fair. Could you at least tell me what it's about?"

"Nope!" She said stubbornly. "I gotta go, pops! I'm gonna go visit Neji and see if we can't figure out what's going on."

Inoichi frowned once more, fearful of what the outcome of this meeting could be. "Just be careful." He warned.

* * *

><p>She arrived at his house and knocked on his door a few times before stepping back and waiting. A few moments passed before he finally swung the door open.<p>

Neji looked exhausted, and his eyes were bloodshot and weary. His hair was dishevled and he seemed more than a bit confused.

"Neji, what happened to you?" Ino asked worriedly as she put a soft hand upon his shoulder.

He pulled away and scowled at her. "What are you doing here?" He barked angrily.

Ino gasped and took a step back in shock. "What do you mean? Neji it's me, Ino... What's gotten into you lately?"

It hadn't been very long since his father had passed away, and ever since then Ino had noticed that the man she had grown so fond of had changed drastically ever since.

"I-I'm sorry." Neji admitted, shaking his head regretfully. "Ino... I've got a problem." He admitted, sheepishly looking down.

Slowly, and very hesitantly, Ino approached him once more. "What is it, Neji?" She whispered, her heart pounding and mind racing. _What could it possibly be? He's scaring me. _She thought secretly to herself.

"I... uh..I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what!?" Now fear was gripping her like a vice as she awaited the confession.

"I'm a drug addict." He admitted, still looking down.

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed in shock. This was certainly something she had not expected in the least. The Neji she knew, would never stoop so low. The death of his father had changed him drastically, but still Ino didn't ever expect her perfectionist boyfriend to have fallen so hard.

It was then that he rolled up his sleeves to reveal several track marks and bruises on his inner elbows. Ino knew he was telling the truth, though she desperately wanted him to be lying to her.

"No!"

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered as he looked at her.

"Y.. You need help. And until you're clean, you and I are done." She said with trembling lips. "I can't have this right now, Neji."

He only nodded, shamefully. "I understand." He whispered.

Ino turned her back to him and walked back to her car. She covered her moth and held back a sob._ How could he? She thought to herself Should I just leave him like that? What if he hurts himself?_

She climbed into her car and headed straight for the edge of town. It was the only place she could think to go. It took her all of about ten minutes to arrive at the cemetery and once she got there she took a deep breath and parked her car._  
><em>

She made her way down the cement pathway that was riddled with weeds and cracks. She clasped her hands together and looked about, gravestones and flowers in every direction that her eyes could see. She saw a few families burying their loved ones, and it only reminded her of when she and her father buried her mother nearly eight years ago now.

Finally, she had reached the end of the walkway near the fence that marked the border of the cemetery grounds. Her mother was buried at the very back, and there was a plot next to her grave where one day her father would lay to rest.

Kneeling down, she touched the face of her mother's gravestone. "Momma..." She whispered. "I don't know what to do." She said, looking down as tears began to fall from her cerulean eyes.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you fighting anymore." Itachi said, as he glanced at his brunette companion.<p>

"Are you telling me you're not taking me to the gym?" Tenten inquired, looking back at Itachi.

The raven haired man continued driving and gave her a nod.

"What? Why!?" She exclaimed, getting more than a bit frustrated. He was only her boyfriend, he had no right to control what she did or did not do.

"Because." Was his simple response and he didn't say another word to her. He knew that she was pouting, but she would have to get over it. Things were about to change for the two of them, and that meant she had to make some big changes as well.

A while later, their vehicle came to a stop in front of a large building, that was seemingly brand new. It looked as though there was a sign upon it, but it was covered by a white sheet draped over the top of it.

"What is this?" Tenten questioned as she looked out the window of his car.

"I'll show you." He said, stepping out of the vehicle and rounding it to get to her side. Tenten knew better than to open her door, Itachi always scolded her when she did so, but this time she was too preoccupied by the mystery of the building and she hopped out of the car on her own.

Itachi frowned deeply, but decided against lecturing her for now. He walked with her to the front of the building and unlocked it with a shiny looking key. "After you, beautiful." He smiled, holding this door open for her.

Tenten gave him a nod and walked inside. It was rather large and intimidating, especially since it wasn't furnished whatsoever. "Okay... So what is it?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"This is our business." He admitted as he approached the girl.

"_Our? _You said _'our'_..." She noted, looking at him with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Oh, yes. I did, did't I?" He retorted, smiling even more.

"Yes, you did." She folded her arms, still unsure what he was getting at.

Suddenly, the man dropped to one knee and looked up at her with meaningful and glistening eyes. "Will you marry me, Tenten?" He asked.


	14. Chapter 14: Endings and Beginnings

Hi readers! Sorry again for the delay! Please enjoy. You're amazing.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 14: Endings and Beginnings

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes were tearful and he turned to look upon the girl he had recently abandon. His heart sank just looking at her, but his mind could hardly process what was happening at the moment. He realized that he had been wrong to just leave like that, especially after she had given him the news that he was fathering her unborn child.<p>

She froze, looking at him in that state of complete disarray. Until now, she had thought he was upset about her pregnancy, but she knew better. It was frightening looking at him like that, she had never seen him cry, or show any signs of weakness or emotion. It scared her, and it didn't seem real.

Deidara looked between the two, and stood, thinking it was time he give them some privacy.

"Wait." Sasuke called after him. "I have some questions about Itachi just give me a minute." The raven haired man stated before making his way to his blonde companion.

"Sasuke.. I-I'm so sorry." She said, walking toward him as well. She wasn't expecting his strong arms to wrap around her so suddenly and so tightly. Soon his face was buried in the crook of her neck and she could've sworn she felt a few tear drops trickle down her skin.

"I'm sorry I left like that." He whispered quietly. "I didn't know how to react and then I got a text from Deidara saying Itachi was here."

"I know..." She replied. "I wasn't snooping but you did leave your phone at my house so, I knew you were here." She gently rubbed his back as he drew closer to her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my husband!?" Came a screeching voice from down the hallway.

Ino quickly released Sasuke and stepped away from him, a little fearful of what the pinkette could do to her.

Sasuke saw her coming down the hall clenched his fists and glared at her angrily. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Quickly, Deidara stepped in, and took Ino by the hand and began leading her away.

"No, she stays. And the hospital called the house for you, but you obviously weren't home!" Sakura replied.

"You don't need to be here." Sasuke spat, crossing his arms.

"I asked you a question, blondie," Sakura ignored her husband and marched herself to Ino. "Why were you hugging my husband like that?

"B-because his brother, he's upset and.."

Before Ino could finish, Sasuke stepped in. "Sakura, Ino is my girlfriend." He admitted plainly.

Emerald eyes widened in shock and she raised her hand and swung it hard in Ino's direction but Deidara had yanked her away in time and somehow Sasuke took the brunt of the blow.

A bright red slap mark lay poised on his fair skin and he turned his head.

"How dare you!" Sakura boomed.

At this point hospital personnel and security were making their way toward the chaos.

"You think this is over?!" She continued. "You're wrong! You will NEVER have my Sasuke. He belongs to ME. You got that, bitch?!"

"Could you get her out of here please." Sasuke asked one of the security guards.

"What?! I'm family, that girl isn't?" Sakura exclaimed as they began escorting her out. She kicked and screamed and flailed her arms angrily as they drug her away.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked still a little shaken.

"Yes, are you?" Sasuke replied, hugging her.

Ino nodded and hugged back, replaying what the girl had warned in her mind. _You will NEVER have my Sasuke..._ Ino blinked_. No, no more running, no more hiding. I'm done with the lies. If she wants a fight she's got one, because I love him. _She clenched her fists and then pulled away from Sasuke. Looking at Deidara she spoke.

"So what's going on with Itachi?" She asked, brushing off the recent events as if they didn't even happen.

Deidara scratched his head and let out a sad sigh. "Itachi... The... The doctor's given him two days to live unless they find a suitable heart donor." He replied with sad and tearful eyes.

Ino covered her mouth and gasped at his words. "Oh, oh no." Sasuke hadn't known the extent of Itachi's condition until that moment and he fell to his knees at the news. This time he couldn't control the tears that fell from his ebony eyes.

_Meanwhile in the hospital room_

Tenten looked at Itachi with sorrowful and quaking eyes and she reached over and gently took his hand. "You should be resting." She managed to whisper.

The man mustered a small smile for her and nodded, squeezing her hand just a little. "Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She asked, stroking his hand softly, fighting desperately with the urge to cry.

"There's paperwork in my desk." He said slowly, directing his gaze to his wife. "It's for Sasuke to sign. He needs to sign it before I-"

"Itachi don't talk like that.." She plead, squeezing his hand. Tears fell from her eyes slowly, trickling down her cheeks.

"Tenten, my love." He said firmly. "I'm on my death bed, and I don't have much time. Please I'm asking you to get his signature on that paper. It has to be before I die." He said, trying to sit up.

"No, Itachi." She choked, gently helping him lay down. "What are the papers for?" She inquired, more tears still streaming down her face.

"They are-" he started before suddenly stopping. The monitors in his room began to beep rapidly and moments later nurses were rushing into the room and one of them ushered Tenten out. "No! Let me in you have to let me back in there!" She cried out in desperation, clinging to the sides of the door. Another nurse helped drag her out completely. "I'm sorry ma'am." They both stated before rushing back to Itachi's room.

Down the hall, Ino, Sasuke and Deidara could hear the commotion that Tenten had caused and they all made their way down to her.

"Oh Tenten." Ino said, being the first to reach her. She could only imagine what her friend might be going through.

But Tenten ignored them and walked in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Tenten!" Ino called after her.

Deidara looked after her and then toward Itachi's room. Nurses were swarming in and out of the room and he knew what was happening. The question was: where was Tenten heading?

Sasuke ran down the hall, chasing after his sister-in-law. He caught her quickly by the arm and yanked it so she spun around and faced him. "What's happening in there?!"

Her chocolate eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that still hadn't ceased. "He's dying." She whispered before yanking her away from his grip and turning away once more.

"Where are you going?!" Sasuke demanded.

"To do something he asked me to do!" She yelled, not bothering to look back at him.

"Then I'm coming with you!" He said, chasing after her again.

"No, I'll be back in just a few minutes please just stay here." Tenten plead, this time turning back.

"You're in no condition to be out on the road." Sasuke stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll drive her." Deidara said walking up and putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Itachi leaves me in charge of her when he can't be. I'll take her. "

Sasuke nodded and walked back down the hall to Ino, who took his hand and walked him back to the waiting area.

Sighing she looked up at him. "Sasuke I'm so sorry."

Sasuke shook his head sadly and leaned his forehead against hers. "It's not your fault."

"I know that," she replied. "But I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble between you and your wife and now.." Tears began welling up in her eyes and she looked away from him, unable to face him.

"Oh Ino, please don't cry. Don't blame yourself for my problems with Sakura. That honestly has nothing to do with you." He said, hugging her close.

"She can't have you." Ino muttered out.

Sasuke looked down at her a little surprised. "What was that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna let her win." Ino stated firmly, looking up at him once more and wiping her tears away. "I don't want to hide us anymore. I want to be yours, proudly. I want everyone to know that you are mine as well."

Sasuke smiled a little and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Then it'll be as you ask."

Tenten rifled through Itachis desk, frantically searching for the papers he had mentioned. "Where are they?!" The office lay in complete disarray, papers strewn all about.

"Tenten."

"Dammit!" She slammed the drawer shut and moved onto the next in his desk, shuffling and continuing her desperate search.

"Tenten."

"Gahhhhh come on." She choked, gasping for air from crying so excessively.

"Tenten! I have the damn papers!" Deidara exclaimed, snapping tenten out of her daze.

"Good let's go." She yanked the papers from his hands and bolted out of her husband's office, rushing down the stairs at breakneck speed.

Deidara rushed after her as well, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Once out of the building and making sure it was locked, they got into his car and drove back to the hospital.

Tenten waisted no time getting out of the car and running back in, but she had a sinking feeling that it might be too late. Deidara ran beside her and took her by the hand.

They rushed in together, and Sasuke and Ino stood upon seeing them.

"Is he?" Tenten whispered, fearful of the answer.

Sasuke shook his head. "The doctor hasn't come out yet."

Tenten nodded and quickly handed the document to sasuke. "He wants you to sign this before he.. Uhm." She couldn't say it, no matter what she knew to be true, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What is it?" Curiously, Sasuke took the document from her and sat down. He opened the folder and looked it over, eyes widening upon doing so.

"I'm not sure. He didn't, he couldn't say." Tenten looked down. Ino reached out and took Tentens hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"He's wanting to give me half the company. Tenten gets the other half." Sasuke said looking up. "No I-I can't."

"This is what he wants for you." Tenten said, tears threatening to fall yet again.

"I.."

"Sasuke." Ino said sitting beside him. "Look." She pointed to a small note paper clipped to the back side of the paper.

Carefully he removed the note from it's place and read.

_Little brother, if you're reading this note it means my time is up. I'm sorry I failed to mention that I would be leaving you soon, but I couldn't bear to see you suffer any more than you already were. I know without a doubt that you cannot stand Sakura any longer, and please you have my blessing to separate from her. More importantly, though, I want you to take hold of the company. I feel as though you are ready. Certainly, I don't wish to force it upon you, and if this is not what you want, I understand. The choice is yours. Always remember that I love you with all of my heart. _

_-Itachi _

Sasuke fingered the note in his hands thinking carefully about the words that were written, and his eyes filled with tears. "Can you.." He started before clearing his throat. "Can you get me a pen?" _  
><em>

Just as the boy was about to sign the document, Itachi's doctor rushed up to the group in a desperate and obvious hurry. "I need to speak to you, Mrs. Uchiha... Alone."

Tenten gulped and stepped aside with the woman, bracing herself for what was to come. "Yes Doctor?"

"We're prepping him for surgery." The blonde woman stated.

Surprised at her words, Tenten was a bit taken aback. "Surgery?"

"We found a suitable donor."


	15. Chapter 15:Truth and Challenges

Hi readers! Thanks for stopping by! I love you.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 15: truth and challenges

* * *

><p>Tenten looked at the doctor with wide and hopeful eyes, but part of her didn't believe it was true, after all they had been through. "Really?" She managed to whisper.<p>

"Really, really Mrs. Uchiha. The surgery takes about three to five hours, so you may want to rest." Tsunade assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"May I see him before?" Tenten inquired.

"No, I'm sorry. We'll be taking him into surgery very soon." She smiled. "We're going to take good care of your husband." She stated before taking her leave.

Finally, Tenten felt like she could breathe, only if for a moment. She turned to face her companions and rushed to their side, knowing full well what they expected to hear from her.

Her brother-in-law was shaking, she could see Ino trying to calm him down, rubbing his arm gently. They all stared at her, nervously anticipating he dreadful news.

"They found a heart." She choked out, tears falling from her eyes and a smile creeping it's way onto her weary face.

Sasuke's ebony eyes widened and lit up as he stood to his feet. "Ah." He threw his arms around Tenten and squeezed her tightly. Deidara and Ino looked at each other both relieved at the new information.

Once Sasuke released Tenten, she proceeded to explain to them about he surgery and how long it would take. "You should go home and rest, I'll call you when he's out. By that time it'll probably be early morning."

"No, I wanna stay." Sasuke stated firmly, crossing his arms. "He's my brother."

"I know that, but Ino won't leave your side and she needs rest. This type of stress isn't good for..." Tenten stopped in her tracks, unsure if she might've just sparked a conversation that hadn't yet happened between the couple.

"Wait, you knew about us?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Tenten only nodded, before looking at Ino who gave her a nod as well.

"He knows about the baby, too." Ino admitted, smiling and placing a hand atop her stomach.

"Baby?" Deidara asked, completely in shock. "I knew it." He smirked.

"You didn't tell Itachi?" Sasuke asked, nervously.

"There was no way I could break that kind of news to him in his condition." Tenten gave him a stern look. "But you still have a choice to make. You can sign the papers if you like, that's what he wanted."

"But he's going to survive, he's getting a new heart." Sasuke argued.

"Yes, you're right. But I still think he wants this for you." Tenten admitted.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke said, nodding to her and tucking the paper under his arm. "You'll call me as soon as he's out?"

"I promise I will." Tenten smiled and nodded. "Go get some rest you two, please."

With that, Sasuke nodded and took Ino's hand before walking out of the hospital with her. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Ino couldn't help but smile hearing him say those words. "Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>He had to admit, he had grown quite accustomed to waking up next to her every morning, and he couldn't help but smile every time. The sunshine would creep it's way through the window and slowly spread across their bed and finally illuminate her perfect face. And then she would frown deeply and hide her face beneath the pillows to relish the last few moments of sleep before it was time to get ready for the day.<p>

Sasuke let out a light chuckle before kissing the top of her head and climbing out of bed. He carefully stepped over bear, who was in a deep slumber and snoring rather loudly. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water to start his shower.

As the hot water ran down his body he let out a sigh. It had been two months since he told Sakura about Ino, he had failed to mention at the time that Ino was pregnant, but Ino was showing now, and it wasn't a fact he could hide. He worried just a little, for Ino's safety. But so long as Ino stayed close to him, she was fine.

Another thing weighed on his mind as be began to shampoo his dark locks. _I still haven't told Ino the truth about he company. Damn.. _He mumbled to himself as a few suds ran into his eyes. He quickly rinsed his eyes and rubbed them until the pain went away.

There would be a large gala held in honor of Sasuke becoming Itachi's equal partner in the business in less than two weeks. He knew that it was important that Ino know the truth before that time came. Very important clients would be attending, ones that were slightly dangerous that Ino would need to know about.

Once he had finished his shower, he stepped out and wrapped in a towel before making his way back to the bedroom. He smiled at the woman he loved so desperately. At first, he thought moving into a small, two bedroom home would be a difficult change, but he was wrong. He loved the cosines it brought, and he was never too far from her.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Time to wake up, princess."

"Mmmm..." Ino grumbled and turned away from him grumpily.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to work, you wanted to. I told you that you could stop if you wanted." Sadie said with a shrug.

Ino turned back around and opened her sleepy blue eyes. The first thing she saw was a set of dripping wet, extremely chiseled abs. Her cheeks grew warm before she sat up. "No, no." She said, yanking the thick covers off of her body. "I'm going to work with you." She said with a smirk. "After..."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "After what?" He asked curiously, looking down at his sleepy beauty. Before he knew it she had yanked off his towel and pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"You look great!" Tenten smiled in admiration as Itachi fixed his tie. As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel so blessed and thankful that she was lucky enough to keep him. It was nothing short of a miracle, that day at the hospital where Itachi received a new heart. It was sometimes strange to think about the fact that someone else's heart was inside Itachi's chest, keeping him alive.<p>

"Are you crying?" Came his voice as he turned away from his mirror to face her.

"Not at all." She replied, wiping the tears away as quickly as they fell she let out a small gasp when she felt his arms wrap around her and draw her close to his body. Closing her eyes she drew close to him as and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You can cry if you want to, Tenten. It's okay." He said softly as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

Tenten froze. Those were not typical words that would come out of Itachi's mouth. Now he was never a harsh man, but he was firm. Tears were weakness and therefore, she shouldn't cry. In reality, Itachi just didn't know how to handle Tenten when she cried. That meant she was delicate, that she was breakable and it made him uncomfortable. Tenten looked up at him with a curious look in her eye.  
>He simply smiled in response and kissed her forehead gently before releasing her.<p>

"Get dressed." He stated before walking down the stairs.

_Hm... _She thought before smiling and walking to her closet. _He's changing._

She walked into the closet and took a look around. She honestly didn't feel like dressing up today, she was a little tired, but she shrugged it off and picked out a simple maroon pencil skirt and a white flowy top. She finished it with a pair of heels and once her hair and make up was done, she walked down stairs.

"Ah, you're making coffee." Tenten smiled as her husband poured the both of them a cup. "Is it decaf?"

"I can drink coffee." Itachi pouted. "I'm fine, perfectly healthy. Don't worry so much, Tenten."

"Okay, okay." She said, grabbing her cup. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been at his desk for about an hour, running the scenario in his mind over and over.<em> How the hell am I supposed to tell her this?<em>He thought as he dropped his face into his hands out of frustration. He sighed, exasperated. "Okay," he told himself. "I just need to do it."

Standing from his desk, Sasuke took a deep breath and made his way down to the first floor where Ino was continuing to help organize Zabuza'a office. It would soon be her office, should she accept the truth.

When he rounded the corner, a sudden thought took his mind captive. _What if she doesn't accept it, what if she tries to run? Itachi, Tenten the-they'll... _His eyes widened and now he hesitated.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino chimed, walking out of the office and smiling at him. "Wanna go to lunch?" She asked. Realizing that he was in deep thought about something, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He blinked, looking at her with unfocused eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you... Would you come to my office?" He asked, snapping out of it.

Ino's stomach turned a little, now she felt as though she might be in some trouble. "Sure." She chimed with a smile, hiding her nervousness.

They made their way up to his office where he politely pulled a chair out for her and did his best to smile despite the fact that he was terrified of what her reaction might be.

"So what's up?" She asked, taking a seat and adjusting her tiny baby bump.

This made Sasuke smile before speaking. "I need to tell you something." He admitted.

Ino's heart began to sink. Whatever news he had it couldn't be good. She had a terrible feeling it may have something to do with Sakura. They'd been through so many things with that wretched woman, what could it be now? "Okay... What about?"

"Uhm... Well." Sasuke started as he looked at her. "It's about the company." He began.

"Oh God are you firing me?"

"No!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "It's not that." He assured. "It's just, there are some things you don't know about this company, that I'm about to tell you now."

Ino blinked, she was unsure what secret there could possibly be that the company was hiding. "Okay, go on."

He didn't know what else to do, or how else to say it. So he simply said it. "Our company isn't what you think it is at all. We don't simply hand out loans to small businesses, that's simply how we launder our money. In we specialize in weapons manufacturing and distribution." He said, plainly, although he was concerned on what would happen next.

"What?!" Ino stood to her feet. "How could you not tell me about this?! I've worked here for five months!" Her heart was pounding, the news she just received was not what she was expecting in the least, and she desperately hoped that Sasuke was joking.

Sasuke, too stood to his feet. "Ino I'm sorry. We usually wait a year to tell any of our newer employees, just to see if they are trustworthy. Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He plead as he rounded his desk and went to her.

"No! Get away! How do I know I can trust you! This is dangerous Sasuke, especially with the fact that we have a baby on the way!"

"Calm down." He held his arms, asking her to come to him but she refused. Instead she ran out of his office and down the hall, straight into Tenten, knocking her over.

"Oh god, Tenten!" She exclaimed while tears ran down her cheeks.

The brunette stood to her feet and brushed her skirt back in place. "It's okay. What has you in such a hurry?" Tenten then looked up and noticed that the girl was crying.

"How could you all keep this from me?!"

Chocolate eyes widened upon realizing what_ this _meant. "My office, now." Tenten stated firmly.

"No, I'm leaving!" Ino said, just as firm.

"You will do no such thing!" Tenten demanded as she grabbed Ino's arm and drug her into her office, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke had rushed after Ino, but hadn't been fast enough to stop Tenten de taking her.

"I don't want to work for this type of company! This is wrong!" Ino yanked her arm away from Tenten's grip.

"You don't have a choice now, because like it or not, there's an Uchiha child growing inside of you. And Sasuke has already told you the truth. You are a part of this family, this business, and this company whether you like it or not."

"That's not fair!" Ino cried, her heart torn.

"Do you trust Sasuke?" Tenten asked, softening her tone.

"W-well yes. I do." Ino answered honestly.

"Then trust that he knew what he was doing when he told you the truth. He trusted you enough to be honest with you. That you would stay despite the fact that this is all.. Well."

"But isn't it dangerous? How could we raise a baby in this environment?" Ino asked looking down at her stomach.

"What environment? What danger have you seen?" Tenten inquired.

Ino blinked, thinking for a brunette had an incredibly valid point. "So, I don't see that aspect of things?"

"You will not. Unless for some idiotic reason, Sasuke allows that. Which is highly unlikely. "

"Have you ever been in danger?" Ino asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"If I ever was, Itachi was there. He would never let anything happen to me." Tenten stated, recalling that night she saw the affects of Itachi's heart failure for the first time. He saved her life. "Trust that Sasuke will do the same, for you and that baby."

Ino looked down, obviously deep within her own thoughts.

"You have to trust him. Ino I have never seen Sasuke love someone the way he loves you. He will keep you safe."

Ino smiled upon hearing those words. And she knew without a doubt that it was true. "You're right. I'm sorry I freaked out.

"It's okay." Tenten started. "Ino, I need to know that I can trust you."

"Of course you can, Tenten." She replied with a sincere smile. "Is there... Anything else I need to know about all this?"

"You will learn over time about this on your own, but my advice is to stay close to me, and even closer to Sasuke. You're special to him Ino, don't forget that."

Ino nodded and ran out of the office and back into Sasuke's.

Upon seeing her run in, Sasuke stood. The look on his face was one of worry and concern. "Ino." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry I ran. I'm still angry you kept this from me, but you have my support." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He admitted as he crossed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"So he finally told her, huh?" Itachi asked as his wife tinkered with a picture that hung on the wall.<p>

"Mhm." Tenten responded while remaining focused on fixing the crooked picture. Grunting, she stood on her tip-toes and continued trying to straighten it.

"Well how did it go?" He questioned, now a little amused by her behavior.

"Good." She replied, shortly. "Damn thing!"

"Here." Itachi said as he came up behind her and fixed the picture. "Better?"

Tenten blushed a bit and pushed against him. "Yes, thank you. It was bugging me." she said. "You can move now." She giggled playfully.

Itachi spun her around so that she faced him. "What if I don't want to." He teased.

"Guess you'll have to catch me." She smirked and ducked under his arm, escaping from him, or so she thought. But as she headed for the door she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. He yanked her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotcha." He whispered softly.

Tenten squealed. Even after how long they had been married, he still excited her And made her heart pound. "Brat." She mumbled, fighting the urge to shiver.

"Tenten." He said, changing his tone a little.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Let's... Well.. Why don't we try.. You know try to have kids." He said, after struggling a bi. He looked down at her with hopeful eyes.

Tenten's eyes widened and she looked up at him as if he had two heads. "What? Kids?"

itachi merely nodded and kept his eyes fixated on hers.

"No." She stated plainly.

"And why not?" He frowned.

"Are you just jealous that Sasuke is going to have a child before you? Is that what this is about!"

"No, it's just I think it's time." he frowned.

"Itachi I don't know if we're ready... I..I don't know how to be a parent." Tenten looked down and sighed.

"I think you'll be a great mother." he assured, lifting her chin. "Just think about it."


	16. Chapter 16:Return of the Dragon

Hi readers! I wanna take this time to personally thank Menie for reviewing all of my chapters! You have really inspired me. I am so grateful for you!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 16: return of the dragon

* * *

><p>Her dress was lovely. It didn't show too much and her small baby bump could hardly be noticed in it. After twirling around to get a good look at herself, Ino nodded and smiled. "I think this is the one. " She said from within the changing room.<p>

Tenten was seated outside the room, waiting for her friend to emerge. "Well let me see." She urged.

The door to the changing room clicked open and Ino walked out gracefully. The dress was a dark emerald color with black lace covering it, the top was a bit boxy, hiding her cleavage well and the middle fit a bit too loosely.

Tenten frowned. "No." She said, crossing her arms.

"What? Why? It's pretty!" Ino pouted and sighed.

"Yeah, it's pretty, but it's not right." Tenten stood to her feet before blinking and wobbling a bit. They had been shopping for a few hours now for dresses for the gala the next night, and Tenten had to admit she wasn't feeling so hot.

"Tenten?" Ino asked, walking to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, pushing through.

Ino looked down at the dress. "So what does one wear to something like this? A ball gown?"

Tenten giggled. "No, you wear something that'll make your husband, or in this case your boyfriend stop dead in his tracks. And as lovely as that dress is, it's not gonna turn any heads." With that, Tenten walked to the back end of the store, where all the expensive dresses were.

Ino went and changed out of the emerald dress and began changing back into her clothes when a dress was dropped over the top of the door and onto Ino's head. "Ah!" She giggled. "Tenten." She grabbed the dress off of her head and held it out to look at if, upon doing so her eyes widened.

It was a pastel lavender strapless, sweetheart top dress that shimmered with sparkles, as if it had been dipped in liquid diamonds. There was a deep slit in the right hand side. "Woah." Ino gasped and nearly dropped dead at the price.

"Put it on." Tenten commanded from outside.

"But, Tenten, this dress is 3,000 dollars!"

"That's not very much. My wedding gown was 100,000."

Ino's jaw dropped as she heard her friend. Sighing, she shook her head and slipped into the dress. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was and she stared at the mirror for quite some time.

"Well? Does it fit?" Tenten asked curiously, anxious to see what Ino looked like.

Ino once more emerged from the dressing room shyly. "Well?" She asked quietly with a small shrug of the shoulders.

A wide smile spread across the brunette's face. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>"Let me see!" He teased as he reached for Ino's dress bag.<p>

"Nope! You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Sasuke. Sorry." She shrugged and took her dress to the spare room for safe keeping.

Sasuke pouted and sat on the couch in defeat. _I wonder if Sakura will try to show up tomorrow._ He pondered as he scratched the top of Bear's head. Bear responded by twitching his leg and hanging his tongue out of his mouth. At this Sasuke chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" Ino asked, walking out of the spare bedroom and sitting beside him on the couch.

Sasuke let out a small sigh. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "How was shopping?" He asked as he draped an arm around Ino's shoulders.

"It was fun, but I'm still not showing you my dress." She teased. "Tenten seemed a little off though."

Off?" Sasuke asked, quirking an nodded in response.

"She got dizzy a few times, she said it was just her time of the month so maybe that was it." Ino shrugged.

"I didn't wanna know that... Thank you.." Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Maybe I could take your mind off of that?" Ino said with a smirk.

Sasuke perked up right away. "Oh? How so?" He inquired curiously.

"How about I make some dinner?" She said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>She lay her gown on the bed and sighed quietly before heading downstairs to start dinner. At the same time, Itachi had walked into the house with a frown on his face.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Tenten inquired, going to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Deidara kissed you?" He asked as he closed the front door.

Tenten let out a sigh and walked back to the kitchen. "At that time we were both sure you were dying, and he was only trying to take my mind off of it."

"Did you hope I died?" Itachi asked coldly. "Were you glad he kissed you? Did you think you two would get together after I keeled over?"

"Woah, itachi where is this coming from?!" Tenten turned to face him with a stern expression. "First of all, I did not HOPE you would die! That's absurd! And no I was angry with him for kissing me!"

Itachi sighed and looked down. "Tenten I'm sorry."

Tenten frowned and turned away from him returning to her task in the kitchen. _Why would he think something so-._ Suddenly, Tenten's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen that circled it's way to her back. She dropped the knife she had been using onto the counter with a thud.

Itachi hadn't noticed her sudden change in posture, he had made his way up the stairs to he noticed her beautiful dress that was laid out on the bed for the next evening.

It was floor length and deep red with one sleeve and the other bare. Small rose pettles that were loosely attached adorned the sides and the one sleeve. It looked lovely, and he couldn't wait to see how stunning his wife looked in it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tenten doubled over in pain. "Gah! Dammit." She mumbled to herself. Gathering herself, she finally stood up straight. "Damn cramps." She picked her knife back up and continued chopping the vegetables.

"You know, I'm kinda tired of veggies." Itachi said from behind.

Tenten jumped a little. "Tomorrow you can eat whatever you want. Doctors orders." She glanced over her shoulder and noticed he was right behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe we just skip dinner for tonight. He said, drawing her closer.

"I can't." She frowned.

"That's not fair.. Are you sure?"

"Well no." She admitted glancing back at him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He smirked before kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. Ino had spent several hours at the salon, she felt like she was getting married or something to it's equivalent. There were only a few hours until the actual event and she knew she had to walked into her her house and froze when she saw him.<p>

There he stood in his tuxedo, fidgeting with his tie, very focused on getting it right."Wow..." She gasped and walked toward him. "You look stunning, Saske."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Your hair looks great but... Ya can't wear jeans to this thing, babe."

Ino pouted. "I know, I'm gonna get my dress on."

"Oooohhh. Need help?" He chuckled darkly.

"No! You'll mess up my hair!" She was right, her long thick hair was done in an immaculate style. It was teased on top and pulled half up half down. The hair that was down was curled in large barrel waves and an elaborate diamond barrette held the rest in walked into the spare room and grabbed her dress.

After carefully removing her clothes, without messing up her hair, she slipped into the dress. She then realized she needed help zipping it up. "Uh, Sasuke..."

It didn't take long for him to rush into the room and when he did his jaw dropped. "Oh...wow."

"Pick your jaw up off the floor and help me!" She demanded. _Oh that sounded harsh. _She thought to herself.

Sasuke happily obliged, unaffected by her demanding request. "There. You look absolutely stunning."

* * *

><p>"Tenten?" Itachi asked as he walked into the house, suit bag draped over his arm. The house was eerily quiet, and there was no sign of his wife. They had scheduled to meet there before going to the gala together. He had only been gone for a few minutes to pick up his suit.<p>

Frowning, he made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. There she lay on the bed, curled up onto her side wearing nothing but her underwear. Her eyes were closed, and the look on her face showed that she was in great discomfort.

"Tenten." He rushed to her And gently placed a hand on her arm. "Sweetie wake up."

Brown eyes snapped open and she gasped looking up at him. "Oh, Itachi. " she mumbled, sitting up slowly. Her hair was a disaster , and her face pale and weak.

"Are you okay? We need to get ready." He asked, gently touching her forehead. Her temperature seemed normal, so he figured maybe she was just tired. "Get dressed, I'll make you some coffee."

Tenten nodded and looked after him before getting out of bed slowly. She was still experiencing that abdominal pain from before, but she brushed it off, assuming it was just more cramps.

She made her way to the bathroom after slipping into her gown, she decided that straight hair would look nice, so she quickly flat ironed her hair.

"I brought you... Oh." Itachi said, walking into the bathroom and smiling at her. It had been some time since he had seen her hair out of the normal curls she dawned. He didn't realize just how long it actually was. And the dress, it blew him away. "Uhm here's some coffee. " He said, handing her a mug.

Gratefully she took it and sipped on it while doing her make up.

As soon as she was ready, she greeted her husband at the bottom of the steps. He smiled at her and she at him. "You look-" they said in unison before chuckling together.

He reached out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." She replied, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>Ino looked around the normally familiar building and drew closer to Sasuke. The place was flooded with people she didn't know. Soft music played in the background and the guests seemed to be having a good time so far. Tables of food were all about and wineand champagne were being handed out like candy.<p>

When they arrived, the crowd looked at them and gave a cheer as they made their way in. Ino blushed and looked at Sasuke, who was trying to act as though he wasn't extremely embarrassed.

"Who are all these people?" She asked Sasuke quietly as they continued to walk.

"They're our friends." He answered, Smiling at her.

Itachi and Tenten sat perched at a table up front, with two empty chairs that Ino assumed would be for she and Sasuke. And she assumed correctly.

Tenten rose slowly from her place at Itachi's side and approached the couple.

_Something is wrong with Tenten._ Ino thought, frowning to herself. "Hey." She smiled at her friend.

"Welcome you two, come on up." She smiled back and lead them to the table.

Sasuke politely pulled her chair out for her and she sat. She felt like all eyes were on her, and they were. People whispered amongst themselves and she began to feel uneasy. She noticed Deidara flirting with a few girls in the crowd, and she giggles quietly.

"Thank you all for coming." Came Itachi'a voice He stood on a riser and held a microphone in his hand. The crowd instantly hushed and their attention was solely on the Uchiha. "As most of you know, I had a brush with death not too long ago." He started. "During that time, I began to realize just how important my family was to me. Especially my little brother. That being said, I would like to announce my new business partner and equal, Sasuke Uchiha. " he said, extending his arm in Sasuke's direction.

The crowd erupted in praise and applause.

Sasuke stood and bowed briefly. "Thank you." He said humbly before taking a seat.

Itachi chuckled. "He's not much of a talker." The crowd broke into light laughter. "Please enjoy your evening and extend your congratulations to my brother." Itachi stepped down and rejoined his wife.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." Ino smiled proudly, resting a hand delicately on his thigh.

He blushed, subtly. "Thank you." He said before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, the crowd hushed when the front doors swung open. There she was, the pink haired dragon that Sasuke feared would show her face. He stood quickly, as did Tenten and Itachi.

Tenten looked at Sasuke as if to say she would take care of her but before she could do anything, she and Sasuke both noticed that Ino was already face to face with her.

"What are you doing here?" Ino spat.

"Supporting_ my _husband." Sakura glared intensely.

The crowd began murmuring and whispering amongst themselves At their actions.

"Go." Itachi ordered Tenten.

She obeyed and walked to the middle of the stand off. "Ladies, now is not the ti-" she started before she was cut off by a sharp slap in the face coming from Sakura.

"This is not your business!" Sakura warned.

"How dare you!" Tenten growled and lunged at the pinkette but Ino stopped her.

"This is my fight!" Ino exclaimed.

"It might be, but you will not fight." Tenten warned.

At this point Sasuke ran up to the three. "Please, let's stop this now. We can talk it over outside.

"Awwwww, is your mommy trying to protect you Ino? Are you too afraid to fight me?" Sakura teased. "You are living with my husband, you home wrecking slut!"

"He doesn't want anything to do with you!" Ino spat. She was determined to prove herself to Sasuke and Tenten, to show them she could hold her own and that she belonged. Suddenly, she gasped and stumbled back after Sakura swung hard at her face and made contact with her cheek.

This time, Sasuke lunged at Sakura like an animal ready to devour, but Itachi held him back. Ino swung back and punched Sakura right in the nose, causing her to stumble back as well.

Now extremely agitated, Sakura reared back and kicked Ino right in the stomach. Ino's eyes widened and she stumbled back, holding her stomach protectively.

"You idiot! She's pregnant!" Tenten and Sasuke yelled in unison.

Tenten grabbed the girl by the throat and began to squeeze. "You will pay for that!" She growled angrily and threw the girl to the ground before pouncing on her and punching her square in the face Repetitively.

"Stop it, Tenten!" Itachi yelled as he ran to his wife and scooped her up. "Someone get this woman out of here.

Quickly a few men escorted the beaten girl out of the building.

"Oh God, Ino!" Sasuke knelt down beside his lover, eyes quaking with worry.

"It hurts."'she cringed.

"Get her to the hospital!" Itachi ordered of Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he quickly picked her up in his arms and cradled her close as he rushed her to his car.

"Tenten?" Itachi exclaimed as he looked down at his wife. His eyes were wide when he realized blood trickling down her legs and quickly he rushed after his brother.


	17. Chapter 17: Ex's and Oh's

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! My readers and reviewers are absolutely AMAZING. I've got to tell you how thankful I am for you, truly. :D I appreciate the kindness you've shown me. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. But I love you! xo!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 17: Ex's and Oh's

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh!" Tenten screamed out in pain as the nurses in her room ran around frantically. "It hurts!"<p>

"I know, ma'am, just hang on, the doctor is on her way." A nurse said kindly, dabbing her forehead of sweat.

Quickly, the woman who had been Itachi's doctor rushed into the room without haste. "Mrs. Uchiha."

"Help me! Please!" Tenten cried, tears streaming down her face.

After Looking over her chart, Tsunade looked at Tenten curiously. "Have we gotten her blood test results back yet?" She asked, looking at one of the nurses in the room.

"Yes, just now." Another nurse replied, handing her a paper. Tsunade frowned.

"So she's..." Tsunade started.

"But, it doesn't seem like a normal miscarriage." The nurse replied.

"M-miscarriage?! Oh god no!" Tenten gasped, and then cringed again and cried out in pain.

"No, it's not a miscarriage..." Tsunade rushed to the girl and looked her over, she lifted the sheet that covered her lower half. "I'm sorry that this is awkward but.." She said before moving her dress up and removing her underwear. Her eyes widened, realizing that what was happening to the girl was not a miscarriage, in fact it was quite the opposite. "Get her to the Labor and Delivery. She's about to have a baby."

"What?!" Tenten's eyes widened. "No, no that's not possible!"

"It is, Mrs. Uchiha." Tsunade assured as they began to rush the girl to the labor and delivery wing in the hospital.

Rushing her down the hall, they passed Itachi and Sasuke who were both pacing.

"Itachi!" She called out, reaching for him.

He stood and began running beside the nurses. "What's wrong?! Is she okay?!" He asked in a panic.

"She's fine, your wife is going into labor." Tsunade said.

Itachi suddenly stopped running and froze, staring at his wife who was being whisked away. "Labor?" He whispered quietly, as a smile made it's way across his face.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sound of beeping machines and nurses buzzing about. Bright lights were shining in her face. She rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked with a hoarse voice.<p>

"Miss Yamanaka, try to relax." A soft spoken nurse assured.

"Oh, my baby?!" She exclaimed, sitting up, and cringing.

"Lay back down, sweetie your baby is fine, but you need some rest."

She relaxed a little and lay back, obediently. "You're sure the baby is fine?"

"Well, it was a close call. We wanted to keep you for the time being." A strangely familiar voice came.

Ino looked at the doorway, eyes widening upon what, or rather who she saw. "N-Neji?"

"Hey Ino." The man said with a fond smile as he tucked a clip board under his arm.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"I moved here not too long ago after being offered a job." He walked up to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Ino couldn't believe her eyes, the last she saw of Neji, he was a strung out addict who had no ambition in life, and now here he was, obviously a changed man. "I..I'm fine..." She said quietly.

"Good. Get some rest, I'll let your family know you're alright." He replied.

"Family?" Ino inquired.

"That man with you, he's not your husband?" Neji asked curiously.

"Oh, no just a boyfriend." Ino admitted, looking down.

"Well, I'll let him know he can come in. It's good to see you, Ino. I'm glad you're well." He smiled once more before exiting the room.

It was only a few moments later that Sasuke rushed into the room and was right by her side. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently taking her by the hand.

"I'm alright." She assured, squeezing his hand a little.

"The baby?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"The baby is fine." Ino gave him a soft smile. "They're just keeping me to monitor us for a while."

Sasuke nodded and sighed relieved.

"Do they know anything about what happened to Tenten?" Ino asked, looking at Sasuke with concern.

He shook his head. "Itachi and I were waiting outside and they were rushing her out of her room. He followed and I never really saw him again. That's when your doctor came out to tell me I could go in and see you."

Ino sighed and nodded. "Ah, I hope she's okay."

* * *

><p>"Push, Mrs. Uchiha! You can do this!" Dr. Tsunade coached.<p>

"Itachi! I need Itachi, please!" Tenten plead as she gripped the sides of her hospital bed.

"Someone go fetch the man we just ran past!" Tsunade ordered. "Now, Mrs. Uchiha, you've got to start pushing.

"B-but I don't understand I... Ahh!"

"Tenten!" Itachi exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "Is she really going into labor?" He asked his doctor. "How is that possible?"

Tenten grabbed his hand and squeezed it violently as she lay there in agony. "Isn't there something for the pain?!"

"I've seen this happen only a few times. Sometimes women carry a baby and don't show at all. This is what happened in your wife's case." The doctor explained before giving the girl a sympathetic look. "It's too late, just keep pushing." Tenten gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand even more as she began to push. It felt unreal she couldn't believe what the doctor was saying, but the pain made it a lot more believable. "Gah!" She cried out, exasperated. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Tenten." Itachi smiled down at her. "I know you can."

"I see the baby's head, Tenten! Almost there, keep pushing." The doctor urged.

Tenten nodded and obediently she followed the doctors orders. She groaned and cried, pushing as much as she possibly could until she heard Tsunade gasp.

"He's here."

* * *

><p>Shs had been monitored for a few more hours, and Sasuke stayed by her side the whole time.<p>

After a while, the lavender eyed doctor walked in once more."Feeling okay, miss Yamanaka?" He asked and Sasuke both looked at him as he walked into their room.

"Yes I'm feeling good, thank you Neji." Ino replied, smiling looked between the two briefly.

_Do they know each other? _Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Don't mention it." He stated before going to her side and checking her vitals. "Seems like everything is normal." He said as he unhooked her IV. "You'll have some bruising on your abdomen, but there is no internal damage. Try to take it easy for the next few days, and if anything seems wrong, even something small, don't hesitate to come back in." The doctor ordered before handing her a clip board. "Release papers."

"Oh thank you so much." Ino said as she took the clip board from him. _It's strange seeing him again. Especially like this._ She thought to herself as she signed the papers. After handing him the clip board, she thanked him again and with Sasuke's help, she got out of the bed.

"It.. It's good to see you, Ino." Neji stated.

Sasuke looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. _Oh they defiantly know each other._

"You too, Neji." Ino replied before walking toward the door with Sasuke. "Oh." She stopped. "Do you know anything about a patient named Tenten Uchiha?"

"I'm afraid I can't release any information unless you're family." Neji replied.

"She's my family. May as well be Ino's too." Sasuke said, sounding a bit defensive.

"She's in the Labor and Delivery wing of the hospital." Neji started, "she's just given birth."

"Given birth?!" Ino and Sasuke both exclaimed in unison."

What room is she in?" Ino asked.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked at the same time.

Neji chuckled. "I don't know if it was a boy or a girl, but they're in room 316."

"May we see them?" Ino asked.

"You may." Neji replied. "I'll walk you."

"It's okay, we can find it." Sasuke stated, putting an arm around Ino.

"Suit yourself." Neji said. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Said Sasuke as he lead Ino out of the room.

_Is it just me or did a Sasuke seem jealous? _Ino thought to herself as she followed along.

* * *

><p>The nurses took her child and cleaned him up before wrapping him in a pastel blue blanket and returning him to the bewildered mother.<p>

Tenten cradled the infant in her arms and stared down at him in Awe. _How could I not have know? _She wondered, tears forming in her small child opened his eyes, they were already dark, indicating he would probably have Itachi's eyes. His hair was fuzzy and a little wild, telling Tenten he may have her curls. His face was round and pale, and his features strongly resembled Itachi's. "He looks just like you," she whispered, looking up at her husband.

His eyes were filled with tears and he stared down at the two of them in shock. "Oh my God." He whispered quietly.

"Congratulations mom and dad." Tsunade said looked at her doctor.

"How did this happen? I mean, how did I not show any signs? I never gained weight or grew in size."

"Like I said before, sometimes this happens. There's really no explanation." She smiled at the pair. "Just be glad he's healthy."

"He needs a name." Tenten said quietly while cradling her newfound joy.

"His name is Tidus." Itachi said, wiping his eyes

."That's a strong name." Came Sasuke's voice from the doorway.


	18. Chapter 18:Trouble in Paradise Part 1

Hi awesome readers! I'm so very excited about you all! I'm so thankful for your kindness and continued support, it's unreal! :D THANK YOU!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise Part 1

* * *

><p>She cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. The house wasn't large, by any means but it did need to be perfect.<p>

Her father would be visiting her this weekend and she would be telling him everything. Including the fact that Sasuke was married. At least that was her plan. She knew she shouldn't keep things from her father, but she was hoping that because of her honesty, he wouldn't be too angry with her.

He knew that she had a boyfriend who worked at the company, and knew that he was living with her at the time. But he had no idea she was pregnant and due in about three months. As soon as he saw her he would know that she was pregnant.

"Babe, calm down, it's gonna be okay." Sasuke smiled as he handed her a mug of warm chamomile.

She sighed and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"How can I help?" He inquired.

"Just be good when he gets here. Please that's all I ask."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Need anything from the store?"

At that point Ino handed him a list of items and smiled. "Yes. If you could get these things that would be nice. I've got a doctors appointment at noon. Meet me there when you're done shopping."

"You got it, beautiful." He said before kissing her gently. After he pulled away he gave her a wink before waking out the door.

She took a look around the place and sighed. They would have to move soon. Of course Sasuke was on top of that, looking at houses for them. She only hoped that their house wouldn't be too big. She didn't want that lavish lifestyle.

For some odd reason, the further along she was in her pregnancy, the more worried she became about the 'family' business. She didn't want to put her daughter in any danger at all.

Sasuke and Sakura's divorce was not going anywhere. He had hired a lawyer and his side of things were done, but she was completely uncooperative. Especially after finding out that Ino was carrying Sasuke's child.

That's when things got really bad. Sakura had come and broken all the windows of their house and smashed the windshield of Sasuke's precious car. Luckily that was all the damage she could do because Sasuke had chased her out, but the look of anger in Sasuke's eyes that day had scared Ino more than she cared to admit.

* * *

><p>"It's only been two months. I don't want you going back to work." Itachi said, exasperated.<p>

"But... I don't know what to do with myself here at home, it gets boring and lonely and I miss the office." Tenten plead, crossing her arms.

At this time, Tidus was still sleeping peacefully in his room, but he wouldn't be for long.

"You know what you can do with yourself, be a mother." Itachi snapped as he grabbed his keys and wallet off the kitchen table.

"Excuse me?!" Tenten glared angrily at her husband, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"You heard me." He said before walking out.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the door in complete shock. He had never left the house like that. He hadn't even said goodbye!

Growling, she grabbed the glass he had left on the table and threw it at the door, causing it to shatter.

And then she heard the faint crying of her little boy, awakened from his sleep.

* * *

><p>She sat nervously in the waiting room for her name to be called. Sasuke had yet to arrive, he said he had gotten pulled over and was on his way. Sighing, Ino looked down at her hands that were clasped together. <em>What if Sasuke's lying to me? <em>She pondered, worriedly._ I just want to make sure this baby is safe._

"Miss Yamanaka."

Ino looked up, surprised to see Neji. "Oh, Neji." She started. "I-I mean doctor Hyuga."

"It's fine." He chuckled. "You can call me Neji. I'm sorry your normal doctor is out sick today, so I'll be taking care of you. I hope that's alright."

"Oh, it's okay." Ino said with a smile._ Where on earth is Sasuke? _She wondered, subtly looking around for him.

"Shall we head on back?"

"Oh, yes of course." Ino said, standing to her feet.

The familiar man lead her down the hall and into a room at the end. "Have a seat." He smiled warmly.

Ino carefully climbed onto the examination table. and sat with her feet dangling off the ledge. The paper on the table crinkling as she did.

"So how are you feeling lately? Any pain or discomfort at all?" He inquired while washing his hands.

Ino was caught up staring at him for a moment before she had the chance to answer. She couldn't believe how different he was and just how drastically the man had changed. "Oh! I've been feeling pretty good so far, no pains or anything like that. I am tired though. A lot."

Neji turned to face her. "That's to be expected with pregnancy, of course." He said as he walked up to her. With a flick of the wrist he rolled a thermometer across her forehead, taking her temperature. "98.9" he started, "not too bad."

She watched him jot the information down._ I never expected him to change so much. _"W-when did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?"

"Oh," he started as he rolled up her sleeve in order to take her blood pressure. "I guess not very long after you and I broke up." He admitted, although he didn't want to.

It was right at that time that a nurse had let Sasuke into the room, and when he walked in, he stared at the two in shock.

* * *

><p>She was torn, she didn't know what to do. She could go after Itachi and let him have it for the way he treated her, or go to her son who needed her. She sighed and quickly rushed upstairs to her baby's room.<p>

She walked over to his crib and looked down at him. As soon as he saw her, his crying ceased and a gummy smile crept onto his face. He let out a small squeal and extended his arms toward her.

"Hi Tidus," Tenten said after scooping him into her arms. Tidus nuzzled her and squealed again.

Tenten was thankful to have such a happy baby, and even more thankful that he was completely healthy. She loved being a mother, but she couldn't shake this feeling deep inside of her. She felt sad, and sometimes even hopeless. But when she saw Tidus smile, usually the sadness melted away.

Why Itachi wouldn't let her return to work was beyond her, and why they continued fighting was even more so. They were never a pair to argue much, but when they did it could be relatively intense. But she knew that's how it was when two stubborn people think they're right.

After feeding him and changing him, she carried her son back downstairs and lay him in a small play pin while she swept up the broken glass. _Dammit, Itachi. _She thought to herself._ It's not like Tidus is a difficult baby, I could definitely bring him to work with me. _The business they built together, and now she felt completely left out of the picture. It just wasn't right the way Itachi was shutting her out.

It was then that the very man that was on her mind, walked into the house, bumping into her as she was sweeping up the glass.

* * *

><p>"Do you <em>do<em> know each other." Sasuke asked, walking further into the room.

Neji looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Yes, we went to school tog-"

"No, you dated." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke, that was a long time ago, it's nothing to worry about now." Ino assured.

The Uchiha frowned, but decided not to push it any further. He was angry she hadn't told him, and even more angry that they had been alone in that room together without him. The last thing he wanted was for some guy from her past to come waltzing back into her life and whisk her away from him.

The rest of the appointment was awkward and a little difficult to sit through, but after it was over, Ino and Sasuke got into their own cars to head home. Her father would be arriving very shortly and they both needed to get there before he did.

Thankfully, their house wasn't far from the office and they made it home in time. Her father had not yet arrived and she had a little bit of time to tidy a few more things before he did.

She lit a candle and began making some tea while Sasuke unloaded the groceries. She found it strange that he hadn't spoken a word since the appointment, and she was beginning to worry that Sasuke may be a little jealous of Neji, even when he had no reason to be.

"What's wrong?" She asked, finally speaking up. She set the tea kettle down and turned to face him.

His back was to her, and he was organizing items in the fridge. "Nothing." He replied, not bothering to look back at her.

"Sasuke." She Urged.

"Ino, nothing's wrong." He said, looking back at her and smiling a little.

"I-" she started before being interrupted by a knock at her door. "He's here." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Tenten stumbled back and nearly fell backwards but Itachi had reached out and grabbed her in time before she could. After finding her feet she pulled away from him and frowned.<p>

He sighed and walked passed her, making his way to the living room. Upon seeing his father, Tidus let out a small squeal and smiled.

Tenten continued to sweep up the glass as she subtly watched her husband interact with their son. He was a good father, that was for sure. He loved Tidus so much, but he seemed to be ignoring her more and more lately.

She sighed quietly and discarded the broken glass before making her way to the kitchen and starting on some food for him. As she did, she pondered on when would be a good time to bring up the issue of work with Itachi again. She glanced at them, and even though she was angry she couldn't help but smile when she saw him cradling their boy so gently.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to bring him to the office with me? Right? Then we could both get what we want." She suggested, sheepishly.

His soft expression hardened and he frowned. "Tenten, would you just drop the subject?"

"I just don't think you're being reasonable. I feel like I'm locked up in this house sometimes. I'm not used to this." She plead, with wide hopeful eyes.

"Then you're gonna have to get used to it!" He barked, Causing Tidus to fuss.

"Itachi," Tenten frowned and walked over to them. She took her son and rocked him a little before popping a pacifier into his mouth. He quieted instantly, and Tenten lay Him back in his play pin. "Why is it so important to you that I stay home all the time?"

"I don't want you working anymore."

"I realize this, but why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Tenten, I told you to drop it, so drop it!"

"Just tell me why!"

"No! Dammit! Just respect my decision!" Itachi yelled. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt the back of his wife's hand collide violently with his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19:Trouble in paradise part 2

Hey readers! I just love you so much, I had to post two chapters in one day! Hey! ;) thank you again for all of your support. Keep it coming!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 19: Trouble in Paradise Part 2

She opened the door happily, smiling excitedly to see her father, whom she had not seen since she moved to Konoha.

He stood there bewildered as he saw her, smiling at first then blinking. "You're..."

"I'm five and a half months along." Ino smiled more.

"Oh, congratulations honey." Her father said as he took her into his arms in a warm and living embrace.

Sasuke watched the two and forced a smile. Sometimes seeing Tenten with her father angered him, thinking of his own father. And the same was happening now. He was only jealous he didn't have more time with his father.

"So is this the guy?" He said pulling back and looking at Sasuke with a stern expression.

At that point, Bear had begun to wag his tail and walk between the two. Sasuke shooed him away.

"Hello, Sir. It's nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke." He said, extending his hand to the man.

Inoichi shook his hand firmly. "Are you taking care of my little girl? Treating her right?" He said, glaring and squeezing Sasuke's hand even harder.

Sasuke glared back. "Oh but of course."

"Well! Who wants some tea?" Ino chimed breaking them from their stares.

"I would love some, Sweetie." Inoichi replied before handing his daughter's boyfriend his bag.

Sasuke took it and held back a comment as he walked to the guest bedroom.

Ino ushered her father to the kitchen table and poured him a cup of tea. "So how have you been daddy? Was the trip alright?"

"Thank you, honey. The trip was fine. And I would've been better had I known I had a grand child on the way." He smiled up at her.

Ino took a seat beside him and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"It's alright." he assured.

At this time, Sasuke emerged from the bedroom and joined them. Bear watched intently from the couch.

"So, you're the one I've heard so much about." Inoichi started as he looked at Sasuke.

"I suppose so," Sasuke said.

_Oh Sasuke please be nice._ Ino thought to herself.

"Well tell me then, if you are such a successful business owner, why are you living in my daughter's appartment and not in a bigger house?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he hadn't expected her father to pry so much right off the bat.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at his wife in complete disbelief. Had she really just back handed him? He was angry, and he pushed her arm down with force. "You wanna know why I don't want you back there?!"<p>

"Yes I do!" She yelled back.

Poor Tidus was crying once more, but his parents were too caught up to notice.

"Because you cheated on me with my best friend!" Itachi spat.

"What?!" Tenten couldn't believe he would accuse her of something so ridiculous.

"That's right! I know you did. He told me about you two kissing, how do I know you didn't have sex as well?"

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell would I sleep with Deidara?! I'm in love with you I wod nev-"

"How do I know Tidus is mine?"

"BY LOOKING AT HIM!" Tenten exclaimed, slapping her husband again. She blamed her violence on her father. When she grew angry, she wanted to fight, that's just how she was raised.

Itachi wouldn't harm his wife, but she was irritating him more and more. "Stop that!" He said, grabbing her wrists and restraining her. "I.." He said, in a softer tone. "I just need to know if you cheated on me, Tenten."

"I can't believe you have such little trust in me." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

He released his grip on her wrists and raised his hands to her face, causing her to gasp and flinch away, but he reached out again and wiped her tears despite it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"How could you accuse me like that?" She whispered back. Finally their child had stopped crying as he stared up at his parents in wonder.

"I don't trust him. I know how he is and.."

"And what?" Tenten folded her arms across her chest.

"I know how easy it would be for him to take you from me." He admitted.

"Itachi are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not."

"I can't believe how stupid you are being right now. I have committed my life to you since I was only 18 years old. My God you think I would leave you for some Baka?! How obvious do I have to be? I tell you every day how much I love you an-"

"I just can't pinpoint when you conceived."

"Thats what this is about?" Tenten glared. "Does our son even remotely _look_ like Deidara?"

"Well no... But.."

"Do the math. Tidus was born full term, that means I conceived him 11 months ago because he's two months old. We stopped having sex because of your heart only about five months ago." Tenten informed, glaring at him.

Itachi thought for a moment before being hit with an overwhelming guilt. "Oh Tenten...I-"

"Don't 'Oh Tenten' me. You accused me of cheating, even though it's clear as day that that boy is yours." She looked down, tears in her eyes. "Do you know how difficult it's been on me to watch you act so cold toward me?"

"I never meant to hurt you in that way. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, that was foolish of me please, Tenten, forgive me."

* * *

><p>"Now, daddy, stop interrogating him." Ino plead, putting a hand atop her father's.<p>

Despite her efforts to calm her father, Sasuke decided to answer the man. He didn't feel as though he should hide anything from him, especially if Ino and he were ever to marry should Sakura sign the damn papers. "I own a house. It's a mansion downtown, but my wife lives there now."

Ino's eyes widened in shock. _Why is he telling him?! Oh no! _She thought, frantically.

"Excuse me?! Wife?!" Inoichi exclaimed, standing to his feet. "Ino! You're living with a married man, the one you told me your 'friend' was dating?!"

"Now, now daddy I can explain!" Ino plead, looking at Sasuke with pleading and angry eyes.

"Sit down." Sasuke ordered. "You have no right to judge before you understand the situation. So if you care to know more, you'll need to hear me out."

Inoichi inwardly applauded the boy for his boldness, but then again, he wondered where he got that boldness. Reluctantly, the man sat and motioned with his hand for Sasuke to proceed.

"My soon-to-be ex-wife is causing problems and refusing to sign divorce papers, however we are separated." Sasuke began.

"So why are you getting a divorce in the first place? Isn't marriage supposed to last?" Inoichi prodded, testing the boy.

Sasuke held back a rude remark and continued. "Well, it's a long story, but the shorter version goes something like this; I was in jail, and she bailed me out. My brother offered me a decent job at his company if I settle down and prove I could be a good husband, so like an idiot I married the first person I thought of because I knew she wouldn't say No. However, the more I got to know her after we were married, the more I realized just how crazy she was, and my brother wouldn't allow me to divorce her then because he thought it would be bad publicity for his company."

Inoichi began to feel a little sorry for the boy, but was a little thrown off by the fact that he started his story off with the fact that he was jail. "Why were you in jail? Drugs? Assault?"

"DUI, disturbing the peace." Sasuke answered honestly.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my daughter being with a man like you. " Ino's father said as he folded his arms across his Chest. "And you don't seem too fit to be a father either. This is just a complete mess."

"Don't you-" Sasuke started before Ino stopped him.

"Daddy, calm down."

"Oh, I am calm. I just don't want my daughter around some criminal who'a also married! That's not right, Ino."

Sasuke stood to his feet and planted his palms firmly into the table. "Listen, you have good intentions, you're her father and I respect that, but she is a grown woman and she can make her own choices. Because I love her, I'm gonna leave and let you two get reunited. But I can't stay here and listen to you disrespect me, when I have done nothing wrong."

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what to do, she simply turned her back to him and went back to the kitchen to finish making his meal. Her fragile heart felt as though it had been shattered by his distrust and she almost wondered if she should've let Deidara kiss her again. But she shook the thought off quickly, her loyalty to Itachi was just far too great.<p>

_Flashback_

"I know you said no more fighting, but I've got one last chance to defend my title an-"

"Tenten, I know it's important to you, I really do. But I can't let you do that." Itachi interrupted as he parked his car in front of her father's house. "We're going to be married in less than a month, and a lot of people are watching you now. It's important that you keep a good appearance."

"I'm a good fighter! I won't let him punch me in the face!" She chimed, cutely.

"No, love that's not what I mean." He said, placing a hand on her leg.

She looked down, finally understanding what he meant. "Alright." She sighed. "I'll do it for you."

_End Flashback_

As she made him a plate, she realized just how much of her life she actI ally sacrificed for him, and it scared her a little. She had begun to lose sight of who she was for a while.

Sighing, she brought him the plate and set it on the dining room table. "Here, Itachi."

He looked at her and frowned, seeing something strange in her eyes. "Tenten." He said, waking over to her. "What can I do to fix this?" He cradled her face in his hands.

"I don't know if you can." Was her cold response.

His heart dropped, and eyes widened. He then realized just how badly he had messed up. Losing Tenten was the scariest thought imaginable and he was not about to let that happen. "Please." He whispered, forcing himself to keep the tears at bay.

"I-I'm.. I'm just not happy," she admitted.

"Tenten, please, let me help you, let me do whatever I need to to make you happy." He said, stroking her face.

She pulled away from him, tears falling down her fair cheeks. "I just can't right now." She said before walking over to Tidus' play pin and picking him up. She then carried her boy upstairs to feed him.

Itachi looked after her and clenched his fists. _How could I have been so foolish? _He wondered angrily to himself. _I have to fix this. _

* * *

><p>Ino looked at the door that Sasuke had just slammed behind him and sighed. "Daddy!"<p>

"I was doing you a favor, really honey." Inoichi replied, sipping his tea. "So tell me, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Dr. Tsunade and Dr. Hyuga both seem to think it's a girl." Ino replied, trying not to think about her frustration. She knew she would have to apologize to poor Sasuke whenever he returNed home.

"Dr. Hyuga? As jn.. _Neji_ Hyuga?" Inoichi inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. It is Neji. He's changed a lot since ... Well you know." She said with a shrug.

"Hmm... So he's a doctor you say? Sounds like he made quite the comeback. Good for him."

"He seems to be doing well, yes." Ino said, feeling a little awkward.

"I always liked him, you know." Inoichi stated with a subtle smirk.

"Daddy, I'm with Sasuke now. That's not going to change, even if you don't like him."

"Honey, you need to think about what's best for you and that baby. And right now, I'm not sure that this 'Sasuke' boy is the best thing right now. He barely has his life together. He said so himself. And what kind of trouble is his wife capable of causing, sweetie?"

Ino knew full well what kind of trouble that wretched woman was capable of causing. The girl had nearly cost her their baby's life. At that point, she began to consider her father's words. _Maybe, maybe he's got a point. I mean, it's been months and she still hasn't agreed to the divorce proceedings. _

"Just a thought." Inoichi said. "But I don't think I should be staying here, seems like your little boyfriend and I just can't get along and I don't wanna cause any trouble between you two."

"Oh, Daddy, don't go." Ino said, taking her father's hand.

"Listen honey, if you ever need me, you know where to find me. You can always come home."

* * *

><p>Itachi stared down at his food until a pounding on his front door broke him from his deep thoughts. He stood to his feet and walked to the door, looking out he saw that it was Sasuke And he opened the door. "Hey."<p>

"Dude, Ino's father is a complete asshole!" Sasuke started before taking a good look at his brother. He noticed his eyes were red, and a little swollen, which was frightening and meant that his brother, Itachi Uchiha, the man who never shed a tear, had cried. "Oh shit, what happened?"

"We'll talk outside." Itachi said as he ushered Sasuke onto the porch and closed the front door.

"So what's got you so upset?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I.. I messed up."

"Itachi.. Di-" Sasuke started before lowering his voice significantly. "Did you kill someone?"

"Worse."

"You Killed Tenten?!" Sasuke asked, with wide and fearful eyes.

"God no! But, I hurt her." Itachi looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"You... Hit... Your... Wife?!" Sasuke began to grow angry. If there was one thing an Uchiha man did not do, it was that, they were _never_ to be violent toward their woman. It was a crime they viewed punishable by death.

"I would never hit her. But... I found out a few months ago that Deidara kissed Tenten, and from that point on I began to wonder about them."

"You accused her of cheating?"

"Yes." Itachi sighed.

"You are one hell of an idiot. Itachi... That woman loves you with all of her heart. She's done so much for you." Sasuke scolded.

"I know, but... She's... Not really willing to forgive me. I think she's done."

"No, she won't give up that easily. She's just pissed. And it looks like she took it out on your face." Sasuke pointed to his brother's red cheeks.

"I don't know how to fix this." Itachi looked at his brother sadly.

Sasuke never thought the day would come when his brother would be looking to him for advice, let alone advice about a woman because Sasuke wasn't really a good one to ask about that. "You are going to have to win her back. You're gonna have to work your ass off to show her that you love her, trust her and respect her. Otherwise, you're toast."

"How do I do that?" Itachi asked, sincerely.

"I dunno buy her stuff, write her love letters, take her to your office and have sex, make her dinner, call a baby sitter... Let her come back to work." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Dammit... Okay you're right. " Itachi took note of what Sasuke suggested before letting him into the house. "So what's happening with you?"

"Ino's dad is visiting and he totally hates me."

"He knows you're still married?"

"Well it's not my fault that Sakura won't sign the papers." Sasuke whined. "I tried to be honest with her old man, but it backfired.

"Well, you might not have to worry about Sakura for long." Came Tenten's voice from the stairwell as she made her way down. "Because she's dating Deidara." j


	20. Chapter 20:Crumbling

Hi readers! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been busy painting my house. Hope you can forgive me! I love you thank you for all the kind reviews! Please keep them coming! You encourage and inspire me so much!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 20: crumbling

* * *

><p>After talking with Tenten and Itachi for some time, Sasuke decided he had better get back to Ino. He felt bad for leaving like that and wanted to try to make it up to her.<p>

He said his goodbyes and then went home, surprised to see that her father had left. "What happened?" He asked as he looked around the house. Ino was sitting at the table, fidgeting with a tea cup and looking rather sullen.

Ino looked over at him and sighed, frustrated. "He left."

"What, why?" Sasuke inquired as he walked to the table and took the seat beside his lover.

"He was frustrated that you two couldn't get along, and figured you didn't want him here." Ino looked at him and frowned. "Why did you have to tell him everything right off the bat like that?"

"Would you have preferred I lie to your father?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a curious expression.

"Well..." She started before sighing yet again. "No, but I just don't know why you two couldn't get along."

"Look I didn't have a problem with him, he's the one who had a problem with me, Ino." Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Your dad is an ass."

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Ino defended, angrily.

"I'm just stating the obvious, Ino." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Ino frowned, obviously upset. She just didn't have the energy to argue with him about the subject, not right now.

The blonde mother-to-be stood to her feet and walked to the bedroom, calling for her canine to join her before curling up with him and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed in silence for quite some time before Itachi finally spoke up. "Tenten.."<p>

Tenten merely ignored him and turned onto her side, turning her back to him.

At this, Itschi turned onto his side and draped an arm around her. "Come back to work." He started. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you like I should've. I know it's not gonna make up for much, but I miss you."

Tenten glanced back at him. "You'll let me come back to the office?"

"Yes, baby. I want you to come back. You can bring Tidus we can set up a little play pin for him." Itachi said softly, while petting her hair.

She smiled subtly and nodded. "Okay. I will."

* * *

><p>The next few days went slowly for Ino, she hadn't really brought up her father's leaving or the argument that she and Sasuke had about the situation<p>

But it wore on her mind for the last few days and she couldn't really take it anymore. She sighed and dropped the dishes from breakfast in the sink in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Well, I'm just frustrated." She replied, turning to face him.

"About what, babe?"

"Just the way you and my dad acted toward each other, and the fact that you won't try to get along, I mean he is my dad." Ino started. "And what about your parents, isn't it important to you that I meet them?"

"I'm sure if I had parents, you would've met them by now." Sasuke said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject..."

"Just drop it, it's fine. I'm sorry about your dad but I'm not really sure he's ever gonna like me, Ino." He said.

"Well why can't you try?"

"I came back so I could, but by that time, he was gone! It's not my fault!"

"Gah!" Ino said suddenly as she grabbed her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He panicked as he walked over to her.

"Some-something's wrong with the baby!" She cringed in pain.

"Oh no, okay hang tight." He assured as he rushed and put on his shoes and grabbed her jacket. "Let's get you to the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was her second day back in the office, and things were a little quiet. She didn't feel like her normal self as she walked the hallways.<p>

This time instead of the employees scrambling to get things done when they saw her, the smiled and asked to see the baby.

Deidara watched her as she struggled to get away from the group of people surrounding her and her child. Sensing her discomfort, he stood and walked to her side. "Could I borrow Mrs. Uchiha for a moment?" He inquired.

At that, the crowd of employees quickly fled and Tenten thanked him graciously. "I owe you one." She said, cradling her boy in her arms.

"Don't mention it." The blonde chimed before returning to his desk.

"How's Sakura treating you?" She inquired.

"She's insane."

"I warned you."

"I'm just being a friend. She'll sign the papers soon." Deidara said as he waved at Tidus.

Tidus let out a small giggle and cooed.

"You are a good friend." Tenten stated before walking to her office.

She got the play pin set up near her desk and lay Tidus down before kissing his forehead.

She sighed to herself and rounded her desk, touching the familiar wood. That's when she noticed a small droplet of water drip onto her hand. "Huh?" She looked at her hand for a moment before looking up to see the source, before realizing that she was actually crying.

* * *

><p>"Everything is fine." The brunette man said with a reassuring smile to the anxious couple.<p>

"So, she's not going into labor or something like that?" Sasuke asked Ino's former lover.

"Sometimes stress can bring on pre-labor pains, it's best to try to keep her relaxed and comfortable." Neji replied.

"Oh thank you, Neji. You're a lifesaver." Ino smiled gratefully at him.

"Anything for you, beautiful." Neji said with a wink before realizing what he had actually said.

Sasuke had done his best to refrain from asking Ino any questions about Neji or their relationship. He knew that Ino was committed to him. But when he saw her blush after the man's statement, he had had it.

He grabbed hold of Neji's jacket and yanked him close so they were face to face. "What did you just say?!" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I was out of line." Neji said, holding his hands up in defense.

"You're damn right you were out of line. Ino is not your girl anymore, do you understand?" Sasuke glared daggers and tightened his grip on the doctor's jacket.

Ino's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Sasuke! Stop it! It's fine!" She defended.

Sasuke released Neji and looked at her. "You're okay with him saying those things to you?" He questioned.

"Look, Sasuke he didn't mean it." She frowned, rubbing her belly.

"Sir, I'm sorry. The last thin she needs right now is stress, so try to calm down, you're upsetting her." Neji said, firmly.

At this point Sasuke was ready to flip the tables and go at it with the man, but he was right. He didn't want to risk sending Ino into an early labor. So he sighed, and nodded. "Let's go, Ino."

Ino frowned. "I'm sorry, Neji." She said before standing on her own, refusing Sasuke's outstretched hand.

Neji nodded in response and glared at Sasuke. _He better be treating her right. _Hethought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Tenten?" Came her husband'a voice from the doorway.<p>

She gasped and quickly wiped her tears before turning around. "Oh hey." She said, surprised to see not only her husband but her father as well.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her father inquired, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Followed Itachi.

"I'm find, guys. Just something in my eye." She lied.

"Okay." Itachi knew she was lying, but what could he do? He frowned a little. "Your dad just wanted to say hello to Tidus.

Zabuza waved at his daughter and gave her a smile, but he knew when something was wrong with his daughter, and right now, something was really wrong.

"Come on in." Tenten said.

"Would you keep an eye on him for a bit? I wanted to talk to Tenten for a moment if that's okay with you." Itachi said, with a hopeful expression.

"Sure! I would love to spend time with my sweet grand baby." Zabuza replied.

Itachi lead Tenten up to his office and sat at his desk. She followed and stood before him with a relatively blank expression.

"What did you need to talk about?" She asked, plainly.

_I'm gonna have to try harder. She seems so sad lately. This is my fault._ Itachi scolded himself inwardly. "I just wanted to see your pretty face."

"Since when do you talk like that? What do you really want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Tenten? What's wrong with you lately?" Itachi asked as he stood from his desk and walked to her.

She frowned, looking as though she was on the verge of tears. "I'm going to my office." She said before rushing out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell were you so mean to him?!" Ino asked as they had just walked in the door of their home.<p>

"I wasn't mean, Ino! He was flirting with you. Can we just drop it? You heard him say you shouldn't be stressing out." He urged, trying to calm her.

"You embarrassed me in front of him, Sasuke!" She yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, because what your ex boyfriend thinks of you now is so important?"

Ino froze at his words, maybe Sasuke was right. He always defended her, so why did it bug her so much now? Maybe she did miss Neji, if she was honest. "Maybe it is important to me." She admitted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and for a moment he could imagine how Sakura must've felt. "What are you saying?"

"I need some time to think, that's what I'm saying." She said firmly, grabbing her purse and keys. "Take care of bear!" She said before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to my daughter?" Zabuza asked, walking Into Itachi's office after being relieved of watching Tidus.<p>

Itachi looked up from his desk and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she just keeps getting worse."

"Like she's depressed?" Zabuza inquired with a worrisome tone.

"I think she is. Anything I try to do to make her happy usually backfires. She hardly smiles and she's actually been sleeping."

"The sleeping, that's what worries me. She doesn't usually sleep much. You know, her mother got like that after having Tenten." Zabuza admitted, taking a seat next to Itachi.

"So, what happened?" Itachi inquired.

"She left Tenten and I. Tenten doesn't even remember her at all. Be careful, Itachi. Maybe she needs help."

"Like, help from a doctor?" Itachi shook his head. "No, Tenten is fine, she'll come out of it."

"Itachi, her body went through a huge change been though you couldn't see it. That means she's different now, and she could need to speak with a doctor about depression."

Itachi looked down at his desk, feeling guilty. "Maybe you could convince her."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you drove all the way out here honey." Her father said as he draped a warm blanket over her shoulders before placing a cup of warm tea in front of her.<p>

"Daddy, I don't know what to do." Ino said as she drew circles on the familiar kitchen table.

"Well sweetie, maybe it just means that you and and Sasuke don't fit. You see people's true colors when they're angry." Inoichi said, taking a seat next to his daughter and taking her hands.

"I know, but... "

"I think you still have unresolved feelings for Neji, Ino." He said, looking at her.

She looked up and met his glance. "You think so?" She asked, as her heart began to pound a little.

"Why don't you two go for coffee and see what happens?" He said with a smile.

"Okay." Ino said with a faint smile that grew a little more. "I think I will."


	21. Chapter 21:Reconciliation

Sorry for the small delay, life is quite busy at the time. However, I haven't forgotten about you all. I love you so much.

Just a small disclaimer: this is a sasuino story, so you can count on that happening, don't fret. I'm not changing the pairings 21 chapters in, however it is a story with suspense and drama. So don't forget that element either. I know you all are looking for a happy ending fairy tale, we'll get to that. Fear not.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 21: Reconciliation

* * *

><p>She stared down at hands that shook. She'd never seen Itachi so upset, but when he found her there at home like that, she wouldn't expect any other reaction. She just didn't expect to live to see it. Why? She couldn't figure that out herself.<p>

She sighed quietly and gently touched the bandage over her stitched up wrist. The doctors had placed her under protective watch, as they spoke with Itachi about what may be the issue.

Itachi and Zabuza had tried to convince her to speak with a doctor about her depression about a week ago. During that time, Deidara had gone off on Itachi, saying that Itachi was the cause several years ago when he asked her to stop doing what she loved.

She sat in the scratchy hospital bed and looked out the barred window. She regretted harming herself the moment she did it, but the sorrow that she felt inside was unquenchable.

Suddenly, the clicking of her door opening caused her to jump, as her doctor walked in. "You?" She said curiously, tilting her head to the side upon seeing the familiar white haired man. She had once hired him to look after Itachi, but had to let him go because of her husbands stubbornness.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Uchiha. Seems like your husband is doing well, I'm glad." he said with a soft smile.

"So you take care of crazy people?" Tenten whispered looking down.

"Mrs. Uchiha, you are not crazy. What you're experiencing is very real." He assured, walking over to her bedside.

Tenten looked up at the man sadly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Postpartum depression, or psychosis. Considering what you've done to yourself, I might consider the latter." He informed.

"What does that mean?" She asked, nervously.

"Sometimes after giving birth, some women experience a swing of emotions that include depression and anxiety. For most, it goes away in a few weeks, but for you it hasn't faded yet."

"So it'll go away? You think it will?" She questioned intently.

"I'm sure it will, Mrs. Uchiha. You simply need to remember who you really are."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ino had driven out to her father's house, and with his constant 'suggesting' that she go out on a date with Neji, she finally obliged.<p>

She was to meet him in Konoha for coffee, though she wasn't to drink any since caffein wasn't good for the baby. So she resolved to have a smoothie or something similar.

Ino was surprised to see him dressed so casually, but it suited him well. After seeing him walk into the coffee house, she quickly got out of her car and walked in nervously.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said kindly, upon seeing her. She was dressed cutely. In a purple maxi skirt and a black flowy blouse that hid her baby bump fairly well. Her hair was in an elegant yet relatively messy braid on the side.

"Hi." She said shyly as she waved to him. She never expected to be this nervous, and she desperately tried to compose herself as they ordered and took a seat at a cute bistro table that sat in front of a window.

Sasuke had called her every day since she left, leaving her long and extensive messages and voice mails about how he missed her, he was sorry and that she needed to come home. He sounded so worried. But he hadn't called once today, and it saddened Ino a little.

"You okay?" Neji asked, breaking her from her recollections.

"Oh, yes I'm good. How have you been, Neji?" She inquired, giving him her full attention.

He smiled fondly at her, sighing happily. "I'm very well, especially now that I may have a second chance with you."

"Neji." Ino started before he began speaking again.

"No, just let me finish." He said softly. "I know I messed up the first time, Ino. But let me tell you something, I do sill care about you. I never stopped. I thought of you every day after you left and then when I saw you in the emergency room my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it was you." He admitted, his lavender eyes sparkling as he did.

She blushed, flattered, but her heart didn't pound the way it used to. "That's very sweet of you, Neji."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Uchiha, are you up for any visitors?" Came the voice of a soft spoken nurse, waking Tenten from a light sleep.<p>

She sat up slowly, feeling the regretful pain in her wrist as she did. "Yes, I am." She said quietly. She couldn't help but feel like a prisoner in that damn protective room. Seeing someone would be good for her. And she smiled softly when she saw her husband walk in. His expression was soft, and the anger had obviously faded.

"Tenten." He said softly as he walked to her bedside briskly. "Oh." He let out when he hugged her gently.

"I'm not gonna break, you can hug me tighter." she paused. "Please."

And so he did. He pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. "God, Tenten don't you dare scare me like that again. Tidus and I need you. We can't live without you, you know that?"

"Really?" She whispered, her heart feeling lighter as he spoke.

Her husband pulled away and stroked her face. His eyes were sincere and quaking. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you all these years but I can honestly tell you that I didn't care about your happiness back then. And so I was selfish, and I made you do what I wanted you to. That was wrong of me, Tenten, I know that now."

Hearing him say those things brought tears to her eyes, and whatever hold that had been gripping her heart was released. She threw her arms around him again and sobbed into his chest without ceasing. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I never meant to do this to myself, I love you both. I won't do it again, I promise!"

"I know, Tenten, I know." he assured as he stroked her hair. "I'm gonna talk to the doctors about releasing you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Neji. This was nice." Ino said with a smile as the man from her past walked her to her car.<p>

"No, thank you Ino. It was nice, we should do it again sometime." He smiled as they came to a stop in front of her vehicle.

Ino couldn't help but wonder why he was interested in her still, especially with the fact that she was carrying another man's child. "I'll call you." She said before looking for her keys in her purse.

But before she could find them, she was stopped abruptly by his soft lips against hers. It was strange, kissing him again after all those years but those butterflies she always felt were just nowhere to be found. Still, she kissed back slowly before he pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Ino." He said with a smirk before walking to his own car.

Ino looked after him and frowned. Her heart filled up with guilt and she held back tears. _Sasuke, I'm sorry_. She thought to herself before getting into her car and driving back to her father's place.

She walked into the house with a sigh and looked around.

"How did it go, sweetie?" her father asked from the kitchen.

He was cooking something that smelled delicious, and Ino had to admit she was hungry. But she was upset, with her father and with herself.

"It was fine." she replied, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat. "I ju-"

"So, are you two back together?" Inoichi interrupted.

"Not really, dad. I'm still technically with Sasuke. I should probably call him." She frowned.

"Sasuke is no good for you sweetie, I think you should really consider Neji. He's got a good head on his shoulders and turned himself around." He said, putting a plate of food in front Of his daughter.

"Daddy, don't be so hard on Sasuke. He's a good..." She blinked, realizing how foolish she had been. "He's, the one that I love." she stood to her feet. "Daddy, I know you don't like Sasuke, but I love him. I tried with Neji but honestly there's nothing between is anymore. The man who has my heart is also the father of this baby. im going back to him, right now!"

* * *

><p>"You are positive she won't try to harm herself or your child?" A nurse questioned Itachi as he looked over his wife's release forms.<p>

He did his very best not to explode and scream at the poor woman. "I know my wife. She won't." He said, signing the papers.

"Okay, she's free to go then, Sir." the nurse replied, letting him back into his wife's room.

She was just changing back into her clothes she had been admitted in. Pulling her shirt over her head, she smiled. "Are they letting me go?"

"Mhm." He said, smiling. "You ready, love?"

"Yes, I wanna see my boy." She said, walking to her husband. He gently took her hand and lead her to their car.

Like a gentleman, he opened her car door and helped her in and fasten her seatbelt before getting in on his side and starting the car.

"Is Tidus with my dad?" She inquired as they began to drive.

"Yes, we'll head there now." He replied, gently resting a warm hand on her thigh. She smiled in response and blushed a little, relaxing.

They drove for around twenty minutes until they reached the end of town where her father's house was. After parking, the two got out and walked to the front door. Tenten hadn't been to her father's place in some time. It was bringing back so many memories.

The front door swung open and revealed Zabuza holding a sleepy Tidus in his arms. "Oh sweetie." He whispered upon seeing his daughter.

"I'm fine, daddy I promise." she assured before looking upon her son.

His sleepy ebony eyes enlarged upon seeing his mother and he spat his pacifier to rhe ground and whined, reaching for her. Tenten scooped him into her arms and cradled him. "I'm so sorry, son." She whispered.

* * *

><p>She parked her car right next to his and got out frantically. <em>Please be in there<em>. She hoped to herself as she rushed to her front door and unlocked it. Slowly, she creeked it open, seeing Sasuke laying on his back on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

On the table in front of the couch were a few bottles of liquor that had yet to be open. Obviously he was struggling with what to do. "Sasuke!" Ino cried.

He shot up from the couch. "Ino?" He asked, standing to his feet.

She rushed to him, tears streaming down her tired eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her swiftly. "I called.." He said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't answer." She squeezed him tightly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She felt his hand slowly start to pet her hair. "I do. I'm sorry I was so stupid, I won't act like that around your doctor again."

"I'm gonna get a new doctor." Ino admitted. "My father tried to set us up on a date and everything was just awkward. I realized that I'm in love with you. I can't live without you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"Come inside." Her father said quietly. Tenten and Itachi walked into the house together as Tenten held their son. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"<p>

"It is now." Tenten answered as she placed a soft kiss on her child's forehead.

"Good. Itachi, take Tidus." Zabuza said.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, but took his son obediently. Both mother and child frowned, being separated from one another.

"Come with me." Zabuza commanded as he walked down the hall of his house. Tenten knew where he was headed. They rounded a corner and reached the last room in the house. At one point, this room had been a garage before Zabuza turned it into a gym and fighting ring. He opened the door, and everything looked the same, with a layer of dust.

Tenten walked in, heart pounding just at the sight. "Dad," she argued.

"Get in the ring."He ordered.

Itachi frowned in protest. "No, she's injured."

"She'll work around it. Now get in the damn ring." Her father scolded.

Tenten walked to the ring and touched the ropes that separated her from the center. She stepped in slowly and looked around as her father lowered the punching bag.

"Left hook, right jab, right upper cut." her father instructed.

"Zabuza, I don't want the stitches to come undone." Itachi said worriedly.

"If they do, I'll fix them. She knows that." he assured. "Tenten, hit it."

Her palm gently touched the punching bag and sighed.

"Tenten!"

"Alright!" She yelled back as she proceeded to swing hesitantly at the bag. Her punches were weak and her form was sloppy. But as she continued, she began to clean up, and punch harder.

"Faster." Zabuza coached.

Itachi watched his wife begin to transform into the woman he first met and ultimately fell in love with.

* * *

><p>"You went on a date with him?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from the embrace he and Ino shared.<p>

"I did." She admitted.

"How was it?" He asked curiously. "Did he kiss you?"

"It was awkward." She said. "And he did kiss me. B-"

"It's okay. I'm not angry." He admitted. "I'm glad he did."

"You are?" She asked, getting a little alarmed.

"You still wanna be with me, Ino?" He inquired.

"Of course!"

"Then be with me. That kiss he stole will be a reminder to him that he won't ever get you." He said with a smirk before kissing her passionately and wrapping his arms around her.


	22. Chapter 22:Threats and Surprises

Hi readers! Thank you for the kind responses! It's your lucky day again, two posts in one day! I had a little time, I wanted to get something out to you before I'm really booked up this weekend. I love you all.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 22: Threats and Surprises

* * *

><p>"Sasuke really. I'll be fine. I will call you if I feel setting start to happen, but Itachi needs you at work." Ino assured her lover that things would be fine if he left her for the day to go to work. He had been extremely clingy when she went a few days past her due date, wanting to be by her side should anything happen.<p>

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't mind staying here Ino, what if you go into labor?" He said as he knelt down and kissed her round belly. When he did, he felt their daughter kick him right in the face. "Oww." He chuckled and frowned. "That's not very nice, Skylar."

Ino giggled and patted his raven hair. "Go on, you're gonna be late." She urged, smiling sweetly.

He sighed and stood up. "Okay, babe." He said before kissing her goodbye. "Call me! I love you! Both!" He yelled before running out the door.

Ino smiles after him and sighed happily before waddling over to the couch and sitting down. "Come on, little one. You've got a lot of people eager to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Really?! She hasn't felt anything huh?" Tenten asked her brother-in-law as they headed up to their offices together. "Tidus is ready to meet his little cousin."<p>

"I know, I know. She's kicking a lot, but she seems pretty cosy and comfy in Ino's tummy." Sasuke chuckled at Tenten.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi asked, walking up to the two.

"Me?" Tenten and Sasuke both asked in unison.

"No.. Yes." Itachi rubbed his temples. "Sasuke, isn't Ino due any day now? You should-"

"oh believe me, I know! But she kicked me out. I think I'm bothering her..." Sasuke frowned.

Tenten smiled. It was amazing to see the transformation that was happening in Sasuke. It was truly unbelievable. He was softening up and becoming a much better person thanks to Ino and their little girl who was on her way.

"Well, just go if you need to. We have a new potential costumer coming in today and I don't want it to seem chaotic here. He's very important." Itachi informed.

"Well who is he? Why haven't I heard about this?" Sasuke asked with a confused and inquisitive expression.

"His name is-"

"Sasuke!" Deidara screamed as he ran down the hallway toward the three at breakneck speed. He was holding papers in his hand.

"What?! What's wrong?! Has Ino called?!" Sasuke panicked as he reached for his phone.

"No! Sakura, she signed the papers." Deidara said happily as he handed the documents to Sasuke.

Tenten and Itachi smiled at each other and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You did it... You actually did it!?" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at Deidara excitedly.

"You owe me so much."Deidara said with a confident smirk. His smirk turned into confusion when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him in a hug. His body froze and his eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

"Thank you!" Sasuke said gratefully. "I really _do _owe you so much."

"Yeah, just let go." Deidara frowned.

"Why don't you go home and tell Ino the good news, we can handle it here." Tenten urged.

"Thank you!" Sasuke smiled from ear to ear and rushed out of the building.

Tenten, Deidara and Itachi looked after him and smiled among themselves. "Deidara, you really are incredible." Tenten said, smiling fondly at the blonde.

He blushed slightly, but stopped when he saw Itachi glaring a little. "Thanks, buns." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Look at you, muscles!" He said, squeezing one of Tenten's biceps gently.

She giggled and shoved his hand away, noticing Itachi's growing discomfort at the two. "Calm down." She said to him quietly.

"So, you've been training again, haven't you?" He inquired, leaning against the wall and smiling at her.

"Yes, she has." Itachi answered.

"You gonna get back in the ring?" The blonde man asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tenten looked down, knowing how her husband felt about the situation, she dared not push the mater. She was lucky enough just knowing he let her train.

"Only if she wants to." Itachi said, looking at her sincerely.

"What?" Tenten blinked, unable to comprehend the words that her husband had just spoken.

"Alright!" Deidara chimed. "I'm sure you'll kick some ass!"

Tenten was still so shocked, she was staring at Itachi without a word.

"Ten, I want you to do what makes you happy." He assured, smiling at her.

"I... I - She said, finally, grabbing his tie and yanking his tie and pulling him into a kiss.

"Woah.. Okay.. See ya." Deidara said, putting his hands up in defense before walking away.

* * *

><p>Ino was trying to fold some laundry and keep her mind busy when a Sasuke burst into the house in a huff. She jumped and gasped when he did so.<p>

"Sasuke?" She said worriedly. "What's wrong?" She set the laundry basket aside and slowly rose to her feet.

Sasuke seemed out of breath and his expression was completely unreadable. "Ino." He smiled finally breaking his expression. "She signed the papers!"

"What?! Really?!" Ino exclaimed, excitedly. Having Sakura totally out of the picture meant there was room for she and Sasuke to advance. Right now, they couldn't. But that had just changed.

"Yes!" He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

She kissed back happily and then pulled away. "That's great news!"

"I know, we should celebrate." He chimed.

Ino's smile soon contorted into a frown as she felt a warm liquid rush down her legs. Her cerulean eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Sasuke.. We'll have to wait to celebrate."

"What, why?" He asked, obliviously.

"My water just broke." She said, looking up at him.

Without another thought, Sasuke set the papers on the table and rushed to her, picking her up gently. "Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say, Itachi, only thank you." Tenten said, looking up at her husband.<p>

"You're welcome. Now go on to your office. I have a meeting with Orochimaru. You and I can discuss that later, okay?"

"Orochimaru? He's not a new client." Tenten frowned and crossed her arms.

The Uchiha family had a history with the man, and it wasn't necessarily a good one.

"Yes, I know. And you know how he is with you, so please do me a favor and stay in your office." Itachi warned.

Tenten sighed and nodded obediently before going into her office. She sighed silently to herself and began working on some paperwork She really wasn't thrilled that Orochimaru would be coming in or considering partnering with Itachi and Sasuke. He was a ruthless, bloodthirsty man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The last thing Tenten wanted was for her family to be put into danger. Especially Tidus.

Things were different now that they had him to worry about. Tenten was thankful for her father, who watched him a few days a week so that she could get some work done in the office.

She filed a few papers and began to worry about Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Gahhh!" Ino lay in the hospital bed panting and sweating Heavily.<p>

"You can do this, Ino." Sasuke encouraged as he took her hand.

The blonde growled at Sasuke and squeezed his hand so hard he felt it crack. "You did this!"

"Miss Yamanaka, it's time to push." Doctor Tsubade instructed. "Be sure to take big deep breaths."

Ino nodded in response and gripped the sheets of the bed while Sasuke stared down at his broken hand.

"You've got this, Miss Yamanaka, keep pushing. " The doctor said firmly.

She tried her hardest and continued to push as the doctor instructed. The pain in her body was overwhelming and tears formed in her eyes but then finally the pain alowly began to subside and she heard the sound of faint crying.

"Congratulations on your son." The doctor chimed.

"What? I thought-" Ino said between pants. "I thought we were having a girl?"

Sasuke looked at Ino surprised and smiled proudly as the nurses whisked their small child away to be cleaned up.

Suddenly, Ino cringed in pain and let out a scream of agony. "Gahh!" She gasped. "it hurts!"

Tsunade quickly examined her and gasped, "Miss Yamanaka, time to push again! We need to deliver your baby's twin."

* * *

><p>Tenten's phone buzzed on her phone loudly, breaking her concentration. She snagged it and looked at the text, smiling upon doing so.<p>

_Ino is in labor.- Sasuke._

Standing without thought, she rushed up to Itachi's office and walked in, freezing in her tracks when she saw the familiar and ominous pale faced man seated across from Itachi.

"Ah, Miss Tenten." He hissed. "What a pleasure seeing you again."

Meanwhile, Itachi gave his wife a disapproving look and shook his head. "So sorry for the interruption, Orochimaru."

"I'm not." He said, rising to his feet. "What a beauty, as always. And how is your brother's woman, the blonde. She's also something to be revered.

Tenten glared at his threat. Meaning she knew exactly what he would do should she not comply to what he wanted. "Forgive the intrusion, sir." She said with a slight bow. "I'll take my leave now." She said as she turned to walk away, but froze when she felt his cold hand grip her wrist.

"Stay." He spat.

Itachi stood. "Don't touch my wife." He growled.

"Oh, you're no fun." Orochimaru chimed, letting go of her wrist. "We will meet again, dearie. " he whispered lowly, before returning to his seat.

"I'm- I'm sorry to have interrupted." Tenten said before rushing out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Twin?!" Sasuke stammered, in disbelief. He looked at the doctor with wide and unknowing eyes.<p>

Ino, however was writhing in pain as she continued to deliver their second child. "Give me your hand!" She demanded of Sasuke.

Reluctantly, he did, although his hand was throbbing. "You've got this, babe."

"Good, good! Almost there, miss Yamanaka!" Tsunade encouraged.

With much effort, and tears, the second baby was delivered and Ino lay back in her bed in exhaustion.

"There we have your baby girl." Tsunade smiled at the couple and handed the small child to a nurse.

It wasn't long after that that their two tiny bundles of joy were carried into the room, the girl cloaked in pink, the boy cloaked in blue. One nurse handed the little boy to Sasuke, while the other placed the girl delicately in Ino's arms.

Both parents stared down at their children in complete awe and wonder. Neither one of them having a word to say in that moment. The little girl had dark eyes like her father, but facial features like her mother. Her hair was very fine and fuzzy, and it was a medium blonde color.

Their boy had piercing blue eyes just like his mother, with facial features and hair like his father.

"What are their names?" Asked one of the nurses, kindly as she looked upon the new parents.

"Her name is Skylar, and-" Ino started.

"His is Josiah" Sasuke finished.


	23. Chapter 23:Secrets

Hi readers! Ahh I just love you so much for your support, you are so amazing!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 23: secrets

* * *

><p>"Tell Itachi that I went to the hospital. Ino is in labor." Tenten said as she stopped at the front desk where Deidara sat unamused.<p>

He gave her a smile and a nod. "Oh that's awesome." He said cheerfully.

"I know, it is." Tenten smiled excitedly before rushing out the doors._ I forgot to tell him not to say anything about it in front of Orochimaru._ She thought, regretfully as she drove toward the hospital. She shrugged it off and continued to drive until she arrived.

She made her way inside quickly, and grabbed a nurse to ask for Ino and Sasuke's whereabouts. The nurses quickly responded and lead her up to the familiar wing of the hospital. It brought back memories of her surprise delivery that occurred a little over six months ago.

When she walked into the room her eyes widened at the sight. Sasuke was holding a small boy in his arms, and Ino was holding a little girl. Quietly, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Apparently, Uchiha boys are very good at hiding." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Tenten." Ino smiled tiredly.

"Wow." Tenten whispered as she walked over to Sasuke and looked down at the boy. "Oh he's so handsome." she said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She then turned and walked to Ino. "What a princess." She smiled. "Ino, good job."

"Thank you, Tenten." Ino said softly. "Were you this tired after Tidus?"

"Probably not as tired as you. You did twice the work! Yore a strong woman."

"I helped." Sasuke pouted.

"We all know you didn't do much, Sasuke." Tenten teased with a wink.

Sasuke frowned deeply and looked down at his son. He was proud to be the father of such beautiful children.

"So this one, her name is Skylar. And Sasuke is holding Josiah." Ino informed.

"Oh congratulations you two, I'm beyond happy for you both." Tenten smiled fondly before kissing Skylar's forehead and then Ino's. "Good job mommy." She stroked Ino's hair gently. "I'll let you rest. Sasuke, help her out as much as possible, you understand?"

"Yes, Tenten. I understand." He said, slightly annoyed. Of course he would help Ino out. They were his children too. Why his sister in law had such little faith in him away beyond him.

"I'll see you two later, call me when you get released okay? I'll come over and make you dinner."

"Thank you so much, Tenten." Ino said gratefully.

With a wave, Tenten turned and walked out of the room, crashing hard into someone who appeared to be going in. "Oh gees, I'm so sorry!" Tenten stepped back, and eyes widened when she realized whom she had just run into. "O-or-"

"Hello, Tenten." The man said with a venomous smirk. Even though he was dressed in a grey suit with a nice tie, it didn't change how creepy he was. He still made Tenten shiver with his snake-like eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Paying congratulations to my new business partner." He stated plainly.

"That's not happening, they don't need visitors at this time." Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." He chuckled, darkly. "Come with me."

"Excuse me?!"

"Shh, lower your voice dearie. You are in no position to refuse me. You know precisely who I am. So if you value your family, like I know you do, you will not argue."

"I can't do that, I have responsibilities." Tenten said, trying not to sound as afraid as she actually was.

"Alright, if not now, then you'll meet me tomorrow. I know your husband goes to work before you at precisely eight A.M. You'll tell him you're not feeling well, and you're staying home. Then you will meet me, downtown."

"If I refuse?"

"Oh, dearie, I think you know exactly what happens." He hissed, eyes wandering toward Ino and Sasuke's room.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "Where?"

"The tea room." He said as he raised her chin delicately. "I will see you there, no later than eight-thirty. You understand?"

"Yes ." She said, pulling away from him.

"Good." He said with a Smirk before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>"What is a this?" Ino asked Sasuke quietly as they walked into their house for the first time with their children.<p>

Their living room was packed with gifts and diapers and everything imaginable.

"Presents for the twins." Sasuke replied as he walked with Skylar to the bedroom they had painted pink specifically for her, but the bedroom had been renovated. Half of it was blue and decorated perfectly for a little boy and a little girl. He gasped and shook his head. "Tenten must've done this for us."

"Oh my ," Ino said, walking in after him, cradling Josiah. The twins were sleeping peacefully in their parents arms, unaware of how blessed they were.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love it," Ino replied as she lay her newborn boy in his very own crib and smiled down at him.

Sasuke did the same with their daughter before walking to the kitchen to get some dinner started for the two of them, but was surprised to find a casserole in the oven already. He sighed and smiled thankfully. "I'll have to talk to Tenten about breaking and entering." He teased.

"Wow, what will we do to repay her?" Ino asked as she looked through all of the gifts for her children, Beat accompanying her, sniffing the foreign items.

"Nothing. That's just what family does for each other." Sasuke replied as he set the table.

Ino was a little breathless. She couldn't believe it, no one had ever showered her with so many gifts. It was then that she realized she had yet to call her father and inform him. "I need to call my dad, don't I?"

"Well, actually I texted him. He's going to swing by tomorrow and meet the twins." Sasuke stated.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well as long as he doesn't try to kill me I'm sure we can manage to get along." Sasuke joked. "Now come here, love, you need to eat." He said warmly, as he pulled her chair out politely.

Ino walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek as a thank you before taking her seat at the table. Her body was still a little sore, so she did her best to be slow and not make any sudden movements. She was grateful that Sasuke wanted to take such good care of her. She didn't know of many men who did that, including Sasuke's brother. But she didn't know what went on with Tenten and Itachi. Maybe he was soft around Tenten, but to Ino, he just seemed cold.

Sasuke served Ino's food onto a plate and set it in front of her before placing a soft kiss atop her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sasuke." She smiled. _I wonder if he would ever consider getting married again, now that Sakura is being removed from the picture. Thank God for Deidara._ Ino thought to herself before taking a bite of her food.

At that same time, the pair heard the sound of soft crying coming from the twin's room. Ino set her fork down and started to rise but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll see what's wrong, please relax." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and nodded in response Before watching her love walk into their room.

Sasuke shook his head when he saw Skylar whining quietly. He smiled and reached into her crib, picking her up gently and laying her on his chest with her head on his shoulder. He patted her back softly and hummed a tune that his mother used to when he was just a child.

Skylar quieted and closed her dark eyes before drifting back to sleep on her father's shoulder. At this, Sasuke smiled fondly before carefully returning her to her crib and smiling down at her. He didn't know his heart was so capable of that amount of love,until he laid eyes on his two children.

* * *

><p>She hadn't had much time to get ready before she had to meet the man she so desperately wanted to run from. Itachi had believed her lie, and had taken Tidus to stay with Zabuza so he wouldn't catch whatever his mother "had".<p>

Tenten couldn't be sure what Orochimaru had in store for her, but something told her it wouldn't be good. Nervously she drove to the tea house, a well known meeting place for yakuza members. Tenten knew a about it, thanks to her father. The more she thought on it, the more she realized what Orochimaru may be after.

What better way to gain power, fear and respect than to take a former Yakuza king's daughter, and the wife of a powerful business man? She slowed the car down thinking about it. _Oh no._ She thought fearfully to herself. She wanted to flee, drive away as fast as she could, but she knew if she did, Sasuke would be in trouble and Ino would become his newest sex toy.

She parked the car reluctantly at the tea house and looked around, she didn't have much of a chance to get her bearings before being yanked from her vehicle and dragged to another by a white haired man with round glasses.

"Hey!" She yelled as she pulled her arm away from his grip. "How dare you!" She said, clenching her fists.

"Now, now, Kabuto. Treat our guest with respect, would you?" Orochimaru said as he stepped out of his vehicle. A large black limo. His henchmen bowed and stepped away from Tenten. "Please," Orochimaru smirked and opened the back door, gesturing for Tenten to get in.

She smoothed out her shirt and looked at him. "Tell me where we are going first."

"Otagakure." He answered back, looking at her intently. "Get in, Mrs. Uchiha. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p>"Hi daddy." Ino greeted her father at the door meekly before letting the tall man inside her home.<p>

"So where are they?" he asked excitedly as he scanned the room.

"Sasuke is changing them right now, come sit down." Ino lead her father to the living room and patted Bear off the couch before sitting her father down. She was so nervous that her father would be disapproving again toward Sasuke, all she wanted was for the two of them to get along, especially if she and Sasuke ever did decide to get married .

It was then that Sasuke brought Josiah to his grandfather and carefully placed him in Inoichi's arms. The blue eyed man gasped quietly as he stared down at his grand child. Josiah'a cerulean eyes that matched his grand fathers opened and he let out a tiny squeak as he looked up at the stranger. "It's okay, buddy. Grandpa is here."

Ino smiled fondly at the two while Sasuke walked back to the nursery to get Skylar and bring her out as well. She smiled when she saw her father and grunted, reaching her arms out to him. Sasuke picked her up and smiled, kissing her forehead. "Hey princess." He said before carrying her out to Inoichi.

"Oh," Inoichi said as he looked up at Sasuke and Skylar. "I can't believe you had twins."

"It was a surprise to us, Josiah was hiding in there and we had no idea." Sasuke stated.

Inoichi looked up at the raven haired man who held his daughters heart captive. He was torn, the man seemed like an excellent father from what he could see, and Inoichi had to admit that the love that Sasuke had For Ino was more than evident. He was struggling to let go of his little girl, even though she was now a parent herself. "Josiah and Skylar huh? I like the names, very non-traditional."

"Like mother." Ino said, sounding a little sad.

"Yes, exactly." Her father replied, with a heavy heart.

Sasuke looked at the two of them a little unsure what to say, Ino hadn't told him about her mother, but then again, he hadn't told her the story of what happened to his parents either.

"Well, congratulations sweetie, and Sasuke." Inoichi finally said. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy." Ino said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke said politely.

"So," Inoichi started, "have you gotten a divorce yet? Or are you still married?"Inoichi inquired, looking at Sasuke sternly.

"Well, the divorce proceedings have begun. Finally, thanks to a friend of mine."

"I don't know what we would've done without Deidara." Ino said.

"Did... Did you say, Deidara?" Inoichi asked, his eyes widening upon hearing the name.

"Yes..." Ino quirked an eyebrow and looked at her father curiously. "Why?"

Suddenly her father's strong eyes grew watery with tears and he looked up at her sadly. "Oh, Ino... That... That boy he's."

"What, what do you know about Deidara?" Ino asked, almost demanding to know. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at her father.

"Before you were born, I.. Had a child with another woman, and his name was Deidara."

* * *

><p>Tenten reluctantly got into the vehicle, careful not to show Orochimaru anything she shouldn't, she held her skirt down and sat at the far end of the limo. The man followed her in and sat right beside her, causing her to grow extremely uneasy.<p>

The white haired man, now known as Kabuto, closed their door and got into the diver's seat and began to drive.

Tenten gasped when she felt the man's cold hand rest gently upon her thigh. "Do you know why I asked you to come with me, Tenten?" His voice trailed, as he looked at the brunette hungrily.

"No, but I would like to." She said, brushing his hand off of her leg and drawing closer to the door, just trying to get some distance between them.

"I think you do, you're a very smart girl, you." He teased as he scooted close to her again.

"It's possible that I have my theories, but I can't pin-point exactly what you want." she replied.

"That's easy dearie, I just want you." He chuckled darkly.

"That's not true, you want more than that." She hissed, her heart beginning to race.

"Oh no, it's really that simple. However if I _don't_ get what I want, I can _take_ other things." He said as a smirk crept onto his face.

"Like what?" Tenten tried not to shake, she kept her eyes narrow and focused.

"First, I'll start with that dear husband of yours, I'll kill him first." He said happily, "and then I will proceed to kill your father, what a title that would bring me. And after that, I would kill your brother in law, and that just leaves two. Your dear little boy, and Ino." He said, drawing close to her. "I'll make you choose who dies first."

"No! You will not touch my family!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's entirely up to you, Tenten." Orochimaru stated.

Tenten couldn't believe what he was suggesting, and she didn't know the exact terms. But what she did know, was that she was not going to allow anything to happen to her family. She would simply have to tell Itachi and he would take care of it.

"Fine." She answered boldly. "You don't touch any of them."

"Deal." he growled, pulling the girl into his lap. "I'm so glad we settled things."

"Please don't keep me from them," Tenten plead. "I don't want to be wi-" she gasped, feeling him unbuttoning her blouse.

"I won't, when I'm done, I'll take you back to your car. You'll meet me here twice a week, and whenever I call, you had best answer." He said, finally removing the girl's shirt. "Don't think about running and telling your husband. This is our little secret, dearie."

* * *

><p>"What?!" Ino exclaimed, causing her two children to jump slightly, as she stared at her father in complete disbelief. "How could you keep such a huge secret from me, dad?!"<p>

"So, Deidara is your brother?" Sasuke asked curiously, it was hard to believe someone so perverted and disgusting was related to someone so beautiful and caring as Ino.

"Look, I meant to tell you a long time ago, but his mother wanted nothing to do with me when she found out I was married. That's why I had such a problem with you and Sasuke, because I have been through the same thing. I know how painful it really is."

"Is my mother really dead, or did she just leave me when she found out you were two timing her?!" Ino yelled, tears steaming down her face.

Sasuke reached out and gently touched her arm, as if to comfort her, but she yanked it away in anger.

"She's... Your mother is not dead." Inoichi admitted, sheepishly. "She left me, you're right. When you were young. Too young to remember."

"How could you?!" Ino spat, her face growing red with anger. "Where is she now, where is my mother?!"

"She's in the US, with another man. I'm sorry, Ino. I honestly didn't mean you any harm, I'm so sorry." he plead with his daughter.

"Get out, dad. Just get out." She commanded as she took her son away from her father.

"Sweetie, please just hear me out, I'm begging you." Inoichi asked, looking up at her with pleading and saddened eyes.

"It's too late. Just go!"

Inoichi looked down, ashamed before looking at his grand children once more and taking his leave.

"Oh Ino." Sasuke whispered quietly as he walked toward her.

"I have to find my mother."


	24. Chapter 24:Anger

Hi! I didn't expect that amazing response to my last chapter, I've gotta say THANK YOU! I'm so excited. I love you as always.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 24: Anger

* * *

><p>As soon as she arrived home she rushed up her stairs and ripped her clothes off onto the tile of the bathroom floor. She threw herself into the shower, not caring if it was still freezing cold. Tears fell from her eyes as she relived the incident in her mind. <em>How could I have let him do such a thing to me?<em> She scolded herself inwardly as she began to scrub her body roughly with her maroon loofa._ Thank God Itachi isn't home yet. _She thought, still choking on her tears.

Tenten dumped more of her fragrant soap onto her loofa and began to scrub every inch of her body, so hard it was making her skin visibly red. She was desperate to get rid of _him_. Suddenly, her knees buckled and she stumbled back against the wall of the shower, and slowly she slid down. Her entire body was trembling and she hugged her knees tightly. _What have I done? _She thought as she began to sob.

After finally pulling herself together, she finished washing up in the shower and dried off, she carried her dirtied clothing to the wash and threw them in before going into her bedroom. Just looking around made her well up with tears, feeling overwhelmed and so guilty. She hadn't truly done anything wrong, none of it was her fault but another man had his way with her that was not her husband. In the yakuza culture, if your woman is tainted by another man, she is forever tainted. She was terrified that Itachi might find out and disown her, but she was even more terrified of the man who had done this to her.

She just wanted the safety of her husband, she desperately wanted to tell him so he could whisk her away and take care of the bastard, but it wasn't that simple. Orochimaru was more powerful than anyone dared to imagine, and at the time, he was on the rise in the Yakuza kingdoms.

* * *

><p>"Ino, you really need to rest. And don't you think it's more important that you tell Deidara about this first before we go searching for your mom?" Sasuke urged Ino as she was wildly throwing clothing into a suitcase without thinking.<p>

"You don't understand, I thought my mother was dead, and now I find out she's not! I've gotta find her, Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, continuing to stuff things into her bag.

"Ino," Sasuke cooed as he walked up to her, "you can't expect to just go out and find her like that, it's not that easy. And don't say that I wouldn't understand, because believe me, I do."

Ino stopped her frantic packing and looked at the raven haired man before her. "What do you mean? How could you understand any of this?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose your family. My mother and father were killed." Sasuke admitted, looking down at his feet when he did so.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before, Sasuke?" Ino asked in a hushed tone, while reaching out and taking his hand. "What happened?"

"We still don't know who killed them, It was shortly after Itachi and Tenten got engaged. For a while I suspected it was Itachi, I thought maybe he wanted our parent's money. But I realized that it was ridiculous because he was already making so much, he didn't need it, he was just as upset and shocked as I was. We have searched and searched for their killer but, we haven't found a single clue."

"But didn't the police find any clues or leads?"

"No the police didn't help at all. Not when it's yakuza related, they don't mess with that out of fear for their own lives. It's too dangerous for them and their families."

"So, whoever killed your parents, they could still be out there, are they a threat to our family?" Ino asked, beginning to panic. Her anxiety began to decrease when she felt Sasuke's hands rest firmly on her shoulders and he looked into her eyes.

"No, believe me. You are safe, Josiah and Skylar are safe too. I promise, Ino. It'll be fine.

* * *

><p>Tenten stood in the kitchen in front of the stove, stirring a pan of vegetables before checking on the steak when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She gasped and jumped.<p>

"Tenten, what's wrong it's me." Itachi said, turning her in his arms.

She gave him her best smile and giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, I just didn't hear the door open. Where's Tidus?" Tenten asked curiously.

"With your dad for a few more hours. I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright, are you?" Her husband replied, kissing her forehead.

It took everything in Tenten's power to keep herself from crying and breaking down then and there. He had always been there to protect her, but this time he couldn't, and he wasn't. "I-" she started with a dry throat. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good." He said with a smile. "Better enough to join me in the bedroom for a bit?" He inquired with a rather devious smirk.

She wanted to, but she didn't want to at the same time. How could she let some snake defile her body and then turn around and give herself to Itachi in the same day? She just couldn't bring herself to, she was scared, traumatized and confused. "Itachi I.. O-" she stopped herself. _I can't tell him_. "I've gotta keep an eye on dinner."

He frowned, disappointed. "Okay, I'll go get Tidus." He said with a quiet sigh.

Tenten looked at him and frowned before turning off the burners and grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving. "Okay," she said. "But let's make it quick."

* * *

><p>Ino's father had called her over twenty times in the last few days after he had been forced out of she and Sasuke's home. She desperately had been searching on her own for clues about her mother, or where she may be. Aside from that she still hadn't said a word to Deidara about the fact that he should most definitely never hit on her again.<p>

She had just laid the twins down for a nap when she realized how nice it might be for them to have a silly uncle in their lives. She sighed to herself before walking to her phone and picking it up. _I've gotta tell him one way or another... _She thought as she deliberated on what to do. It was a difficult subject. _I don't even know how he's gonna take this. _

Finally, after mustering up the courage she dialed his number and held the phone up to her ear. It rang for a while, and Ino was concerned he wouldn't pick up, but right seemingly at the last second, he did.

_"Hellooo?" _He said with a strange quirk to his voice.

"Hey, Deidara, it's Ino." She started with a small giggle. "How are you?"

_"Eh, I've been better. But I can't complain. To what do I owe this special honor?"_ He asked curiously.

"Well, you know..." Ino started. "I haven't gotten to get out much since having the twins. I was wondering if you might wanna grab some coffee or something?"

_"Is this your way of asking me on a date? I'd say that is highly inappropriate!" _He teased with light chuckling.

"No!" Ino exclaimed. "Not a date, in any way!" She said before clearing her throat. "Just uh, thought it would be nice, that's all."

_"You gonna bring Sasuke, and we can make it like old times?" _

"No, just me and you. What do you say we meet at Konoha Cafe in an hour?" She asked.

_"Mkay, blondie. I'll be there."_

Ino hung up smiling to herself. "Sasuke?" She asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, looking up at her from the couch where he and Bear sat comfortably.

"I'm gonna tell Deidara. We're going to coffee."

"Really?" Sasuke inquired. "You want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just watch the twins for a bit if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"So he's given you the go-ahead to get back in the ring, huh?" Zabuza asked his daughter as she walked into the small training ring in his garage, ready to train.<p>

"He has, if I want." She said as she began to stretch. If there was one thing in this world that would take her mind off of Orochimaru, it would be training, and she would be sure to train extra hard today.

"Well, sweetie, is that something you want?" He asked, climbing into the ring, accompanying his daughter.

"Absolutely." She said, taking a stance And looking at her father fiercely.

"Then let's get you into shape, panda." He teased, pointing out her dual buns she was donning like she had when she was younger.

"Are you calling me fat, old man?!" She exclaimed, throwing a nasty punch in his direction.

Quickly, he redirected her punch and stepped back. "No, not at all! I'm teasing. And that wasn't a bad strike. But you missed."

Tenten growled, the man knew now to push her buttons, of course in a good way. He made her angry, and got her going so that she could become stronger and better than she was the day before. Quickly, she lunged forward and threw an uppercut in his direction, though he dodged just as quickly.

"For an old man, you're really fast." She teased, continuing to throw strikes and punches until the garage door swung open.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mrs. Uchiha." A hauntingly familiar voice rang through the doorway.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Zabuza asked, lowering his fists and looking at his daughter.

"P-probably just looking for Itachi, you know sometimes he's hard to get ahold of." Tenten lied. "I'll talk to him." She said before stepping out of the ring and walking to the pale man.

"You look well, now I know where you get your toned body from." he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked, keeping her voice down as well.

"Oh, I was just searching for your husband. Thought I might find him with you, what a pleasant surprise."

Tenten clenched her fists and glowered. "He's with our son right now. No one is in the offices today, so you shouldn't have been looking."

"Sounds to me like opportunity," he said with a venomous smirk.

"I'm training." She spat.

"I'll watch." He replied, shortly.

Tenten folded her arms across her chest. She didn't want him watching her, it scared her, aside from that she felt as though he was pushing his boundaries, and was going to get caught without Tenten saying a word. "I don't think that's very smart." She finally admitted.

"And why not?" Orochimaru said, walking into the garage. "If you're as good as you think you are, and you're considering getting back into the ring, it might be good to have a sponsor."

Tenten knew it was just his way of being with her more, and she wasn't fond of the idea at all. "I don't-"

"Hm.. Sponsor huh?" Zabuza interrupted. "And what does that entail, Orochimaru, enlighten me."

"Well, for starters, she'll probably need more than one trainer, and I happen to know an excellent one." Orochimaru stated firmly.

"And who might that be?" Zabuza asked.

"Have you ever heard of Sasori?"

* * *

><p>Ino sat in the cafe nervously as she waited for Deidara to show up. He was always a little late, so that wasn't a concern for her. She was just trying to find the courage to tell him what she desperately needed to. Ino didn't know if he knew about his father, or had no idea. But he deserved to know the truth, and so he was about to.<p>

Almost as if on cue, Deidara walked into the shop and when he did, Ino almost didn't recognize him with his shoulder length hair. Spotting Ino, he grinned and rushed up t her. "Hey blondie." He said as he took a seat across from her. "You look nice, Ino."

"Y-you cut your hair. It was so long." Ino frowned.

"Maybe you should tell Sasuke you dig guys with long hair." He said with a cunning smirk. "Although, he probably won't ever grow his hair out. Otherwise it would be difficult to tell who was Sasuke, and who was Itachi." He thought out loud.

Ino giggled and shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"you act like we haven't seen each other in years. It's been what, a few months at most? Not saying I liked not seeing you, but.."

"Deidara." Ino said, before gulping. "I need to tell you something really important."

His cheerful expression dulled a bit and he looked at the blonde with concern in his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, worriedly.

"Well, a few days ago, my dad had visited to meet the twins." She started, looking at her brother intently._ God he does have my fathers eyes, and nose_. "And, when he did, he admitted something to me."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me, Ino?" He asked curiously, longing to get to the point.

"Can I get you two anything?" A kind barista asked as she walked up to the pair.

Ino and Deidara had ordered the exact same drink, at the exact same time, and the two blinked and looked at each other afterward as the barista chimed; "comin' right up!"

"I didn't know you liked honey lattes." Deidara said with a smirk.

"It's a specialty drink, they don't even have that on the menu.." Ino scratched her head. "I-I guess that kinda proves what I'm about to say, though."

"Alright, what are you trying to tell me?" He asked, leaning in a bit.

"My father admitted to me, that you are his son."

* * *

><p>"Go, I think you should, Sweetie." Zabuza urged his daughter to meet this new trainer that Orochimaru had just spoken with.<p>

"Come with me." She plead, looking up at her father with concerned eyes.

"You are going to be fine. Call me and let me know how it goes." He said before kissing Tenten's forehead. "I won't tell Itachi yet."

Tenten shook her head. "Okay, dad." She said, reluctantly stepping out of the ring.

Orochimaru smirked, pleased as he opened his car door for the brunette girl and waved to her unsuspecting father.

Kabuto got into the drivers seat and when Orochimaru joined Tenten in the back, he began to drive.

"Are we really going to meet Sasori?" Tenten asked curiously, trying not to shake with fear.

"Absolutely, dearie." Orochimaru replied before leaning in close to Tenten and kissed her neck.

Tenten gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"It's a long ride, dearie. We have some time to kill," he said as he looked upon her with hungry eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her neck, growling lowly.

Tenten closed her eyes tightly, wishing with every fiber of her being they her father would've accompanied her, or that she hadn't been a coward and spoken to Itachi about what was happening to her. Before she knew it, her baggy training shirt was off, leaving her with just a tight fitting sports bra.

It was then that Orochimaru saw the marks on her body, small bite marks that trailed down her stomach, and scratches to accompany them. This angered him and he drew back. "Ah, your husband is a bit rough with you in the bedroom, isn't he?"

"That's not your business." Tenten spat. She gasped, surprised when Orochimaru threw her shirt back to her.

"Put this on." He said with a scowl. He was beginning to detest the fact that he was sharing the woman with Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what? <em>Your<em> dad told you that he's also _my_ dad?" Deidara exclaimed, looking at Ino with a blank and unreadable expression.

"Yes, he did. He knew your name immediately when I said it, and he got tearful and explained to me that he had a child with another woman before I was born. And it caused my mom to leave my dad." Ino admitted, looking down sadly.

"So he is the reason I don't have a father, and you don't have a mother? And if he knew I was his son, why the hell wouldn't he have come for me?!" He said, growing angry.

"Deidara, I didn't expect you to get so upset." Ino said, reaching out and taking his hand. "He said your mom didn't want anything to do with him."

"My mom died of cancer when I was two. So without a father, or grandparents I was forced into foster care until I was 18. _That_, is why I am angry." He said, redirecting his tearful eyes.

"What? Oh Deidara, I had no idea!"

"Apparently he didn't give enough of a shit to come after me?"

"Maybe he didn't know." Ino said, squeezing his hand. Her heart was breaking, had she known this would've brought her friend and brother so much pain, she might've kept it to herself.

"Well we are gonna find out." He said, standing to his feet and laying money on their table. "We're gonna go see that bastard right now."


	25. Chapter 25:Growing Stronger

Hi readers! You are AWESOME! I've got the day off today so hopefully ill have another post for you a little later.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 24: growing stronger

* * *

><p>Ino quickly followed her 'newfound' brother to the door of the cafe, when suddenly he came to an abrupt stop, causing her to run right into his back. "Gah!" She said, rubbing her nose.<p>

Deidara whipped around to face her with large and glistening blue eyes. "I'm so sorry." He started. "I was so busy being angry with my, with _our_ father, that I never even took the chance to be grateful to have you as my sister." He said before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

To Ino, it was a little strange feeling him hugging her that way, and seeing him act so kind and so soft. It was yet another side of Deidara she hadn't seen before. She had never seen him act so angry and passionate, and then she had never seen him act this way. She hugged him back, laying her head on his chest and for a moment it seemed as though the world stopped. "I wish we could've grown up together, Dei."

The blonde man pulled away from his sister and looked down at her. "Dei?"

"It's what I'm gonna call you now!" Ino chimed with a smile.

"Alright, but only because it's you." He teased before walking out of the cafe. "So let's take my car."

"You're serious about confronting dad?" Ino asked, following her brother to his white Hummer.

"Absolutely. There are things I need answers to, I need to know why he abandoned me and my mother." he said as he opened her car door for her.

The blonde girl climbed in and looked down at him. "Do you think, after this, you could help me find my mother?"

"We can always try, Ino."

* * *

><p>"No, I won't take her." Said Sasori, one of the highest ranked fighters in the area. "I'm not training her. I know who she is, and who her father is. And who her husband is. If she loses, they will blame me. I don't want that on me."<p>

Tenten frowned a little and looked down, feeling a bit rejected.

"We won't blame you if she loses, that I can assure you." Orochimaru hissed. "I wplus be more concerned for your life if you didn't take her on as your student. Aside from that, we will pay you generously for it." Orochimaru glanced at the brunette, he didn't like the look on her face one bit. He was determined to do whatever it took to get rid of it.

The flame haired man contemplated Orochimaru's words carefully before going to Tenten and circling her. "Hmm," he said, scratching his head before taking a swing right at her face.

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he lunged forward, but Tenten had blocked the blow easily, his worries put to rest.

"Not bad, little girl." Sasori smirked. "Fine, I'll take her as my student. I'll haveto access where she's at before I can tell you when she'll be back in the ring." He stated. "But I guarantee we will get her there.

* * *

><p><em>"So, you're on your way right now?" <em>Sasuke inquired.

Ino munched on a French fry before replying. "Yes, I need to mediate. I don't want them killing each other. "

_"Well, good luck. Sometimes Deidara gets a little out of control. Be careful, please Ino."_ Sasuke plead through the phone.

"I will, I promise." She said, with a smile in her voice as she leaned back in the seat.

_"Okay, please call me if you need me. I'll be down there if you need me to. You know that."_ He instructed.

"And you know that if I need you, I will call."

_"I love you so much." _

"I love you too, Sasuke. Give the twins kisses for me." Ino asked softly.

"I love you, Sasuke!" Deidara shouted teasingly.

_"Screw you, asshole!"_ Sasuke said before hanging up.

Ino frowned and glared menacingly at Deidara.

He briefly glanced over at her. "What?"

"He called you an asshole." Ino giggled.

"Well, I'm afraid most of the time he's right."

"No, that can't be true, Dei." Ino encouraged.

"I'm kind of a selfish jerk. I tend to only look out for myself." He replied as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"I think you know that isn't true. You care so much about your friends, about Itachi and Tenten." Ino said with a smile as she patted his shoulder.

"No, I really don't." He said plainly.

"What do you mean, you can't look at me and tell me you don't care one bit about Tenten, that's a flat out lie! And what you're doing for Sasuke and I!?"

"I.. There's an unknown history between me and Tenten, and what I did was not caring at all. It was selfish. So, I'll leave it at that. And I did this for you and Sasuke so that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. I deserve a bitch like Sakura." Deidara admitted.

"Wait a minute, you have a history with Tenten? Does Itachi know?"

"No, and he will never know." Deidara replied.

"What makes you say you deserve Sakura, because I don't think it's true." Ino asked, curiously.

Deidara opened his mouth, signaling to Ino that she needed to feed him first before he would talk, so she stuffed a fry in his mouth and frowned at him. "You're my brother, you need to tell me these things!"

"Fine, fine..." He said before sighing loudly. "Don't you dare tell anyone this story." he warned.

"Okay, I won't." Ino assured.

"I was 18, Tenten was 16. She was doing really well in the fighting arena. She never lost, not once. I watched her a few times before finally asking her out. Surprisingly, she said yes."

"You two dated all those years ago." Ino blinked in disbelief.

"It's been ten years. But yes, we did and God, I really fell hard for that dork." he smiled nostalgically.

"Dork, I can't imagine Tenten being a dork at all." Ino said quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh but she really was." He said with a chuckle. "A hard ass dork, really scary but so silly too. She was amazing. When she was close to turning 18, these two men started watching her closely."

"Two men?" Ino inquired.

"Itachi Uchiha, and his father, Fugaku." Deidara explained. "So, when they realized I was in the way of their 'plan' to make Tenten Itachi's wife, they offered me money and a position at their upcoming company. Which is where you work now. Foolishly, I took it and left Tenten without another thought."

"You did that to her, for money?" Ino asked, sadly.

"Yes, because ultimately I believed that I would end up alone just like I started out. I still regret that decision, but it is way too late to take it all back now."

"I know what you mean." Ino admitted, looking at her brother with downcast eyes. "Sometimes, I regret leaving.. An old friend behind without helping him when he needed it most. And then I hurt him yet again when he did come back into my life."

"Ah, doctor boy." Deidara smirked.

"Yes, but his name is Neji." Ino corrected.

"Do you still love him?" Deidara inquired curiously.

Gasping, Ino pointed to a house on the left side of the road. "You're gonna miss it!"

* * *

><p>Tenten was extremely nervous, getting in the ring with this champion fighter. She felt old, even though he was her age.<p>

"Don't five me those eyes, Uchiha, I can tell you're scared shitless right now!" Sasori boomed.

Tenten looked even more frightened before glaring at him angrily._ He's a lot like dad,_ she thought to herself before taking a stance.

"Loosen up a bit, you're too tense. It's gonna hurt when your opponent punches you!"

"That's not-" She started before being cut off by her new trainer's fist colliding with her face. Growling, she cocked her fist back and began swinging angrily at him, causing him to smile and deflect her.. But shockingly, she managed to land a right hook, and he stumbled back.

Orochimaru watched, on edge. Sitting on the bench, his leg continued to bounce up and down nervously as Tenten and Sasori continued to spar.

"Have you grown attached to your newfound toy?" Kabuto asked his master as he sat beside him.

"No." Orochimaru spat.

"It sure seems to bug you when she gets hurt." Kabuto prodded.

"It's none of your damn business. She is simply something I use when I need her. That is all."

"And if she weren't to comply with that, sir?"

"You know, I would kill her family just like I killed the Uchiha's."

* * *

><p>Deidara yanked the wheel quickly, and turned into the driveway of the house before they missed it completely. "Gees, you could've warned me sooner!"<p>

"You were talking! Sorry!" Ino frowned before getting out.

"It's okay." Deidara said, after getting out and walking to her. "I'm nervous." He admitted sheepishly.

"Deidara, don't be. Just try your best to stay calm, because it should come as no surprise to you that my father has a very bad temper. Like someone else I know, so if you get mad and start to raise your voice, so will he. Believe me."

Deidara nodded at her instructions and took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

This time, Ino nodded and she took his hand. She squeezed it lightly before walking with Deidara to the front door and knocking.

After a moment of silence had passed, the front door was unlocked and then swung open, revealing their father. Inoichi looked at the two with wide and questioning eyes, he couldn't be sure if it was his son or not.

"Dad, this is Deidara. He wanted to meet you after all these years. " Ino stated.

"P-please." Inoichi said after gasping quietly. "Come inside." he stepped out of the way for the two blondes to enter into his home before he closed the door behind them.

Deidara looked around, seeing pictures of Ino on the wall nearly everywhere. "Quite the proud parent, I see."

"Come sit down, and let me explain things to you, son." Inoichi said sheepishly.

_Oh no_. Ino could see the anger welling up within her brother, so she gently took his hand. "Come sit with me." She said, leading him to the living room and sitting beside him on be couch that faced a reclining arm chair. She clung to his hand.

Inoichi came and sat in that very chair and clasped his hands together. "Let me start by saying that I am so sorry that I haven't been in your life."

"I know you weren't in my life, not one bit. You were simply a sperm donor for my mom. What I want to know is why." Deidara demanded, letting go of Ino's hand.

_Please don't kill each other, please don't kill each other, please don't kill each other. _Was all Ino could think.

"Your mother refused to let me be a part of your life when she found out that I was married. Don't you dare think that I didn't try!"

"Did you know that she died, when I was only two? They looked for my father, but there wasn't a record of one. I think you were just a coward! You didn't wanna lose your perfect family, so you didn't bother trying with me or my mom!"

"Dei, please calm down." Ino plead, trying to take his hand again.

"Don't you dare assume you know what happened when you don't, boy. I did everything I could to be a part of your life, but I couldn't. Your mom was so angry with me. I don't blame her. She was a saint, and I wish I could've done more for her. She closed me out, got a restraining order and everything. You think the courts would've allowed me to have you after your mother passed knowing she had a restraining order against me?"

"Did you try?" Deidara asked, voice now hushed and hand in Ino's hand.

Inoichi broke down in tears and nodded rapidly, "I did, I had a lawyer and everything, but there was nothing to be done. And during all that time, Ino was born. And I was so caught up in getting you, her mother felt neglected, and she left, leaving Ino and I behind."


	26. Chapter 26:A Mile Traveled

Hello readers. Sorry it took me a while, but it's here. I hope you enjoy. I must warn you. This chapter DOES contain lemon and a little lemon aid. Sorry. Reader digression is advised.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 26: A mile traveled

* * *

><p>"Damn, they're just so cute, Ino." Deidara smiled as he watched his niece and nephew crawl about the living room floor of she and Sasuke's new home.<p>

"Hey, I helped make them." Sasuke teased, as he brought the last moving box into the house.

"Yes, I guess so." Deidara chuckled

"Sasa!" Tidus exclaimed upon seeing his favorite uncle and he walked slowly in Sasuke's direction.

"Hey buddy!" Sasuke chuckled and scooped Tidus up in his arms. In response, Tidus squealed in excitement.

Deidara, Tenten and Itachi had all come over to help Ino and Sasuke move in and get settled. The twins were now eight months old, and Tidus had celebrated his first birthday not too long ago.

"So any luck on finding your mother, Ino?" Tenten asked her friend as she befan to gather up her son's toys.

"Not yet, but Deidara is helping me." Ino replied, rising from the floor where her two children were playing.

"I see." Tenten said, smiling at her son and brother-in-law.

"I still can't believe you two are related." Itachi teased as he shoved Deidara's arm lightly and gave his friend a smile.

Deidara smiled back, and whacked Itachi's hand away. "Get used to it, Baka."

Ino looked subtly at Tenten, who was watching the exchange between husband and former lover. She wondered if Tenten deep down may still have feelings for her brother, but she couldn't be sure unless she asked, and she didn't want to pry. She smiled when she saw Tenten smile at the two before being broken from her thoughts by her phone.

"I'm sorry." She said as she quickly stepped out of the front door and closed it behind her to take the call. "H-hello?" She answered, fearful it may be who she thought it was.

_"Tenten, I have good news."_ Orochimaru's voice hissed.

"Oh? And what's that?" She inquired, trying not to sound as angry or bitter as she really was, it was hard to step away from those emotions once you stumbled into them.

_"Your first fight is two weeks from today. Sasori finally thinks you are ready." _He informed.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, excitedly as a smile spread across her face.

_"Oh yes, dearie. I have faith in you. Now why don't you meet me at the tea room later this evening and we'll celebrate?" _

"But..." Tenten looked at the door to Ino and Sasuke's new and beautiful home, longing to spend more time with her family. It had been some time since she felt so happy being around people, she just wanted more time.

A silent pause rang through on Orochimaru's end before he spoke again._ "O-on second thought, I'll just borrow you for a bit after your training tomorrow, how's that sound?"_

"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you." Tenten replied.

_"Goodnight, dearie."_ His voice husked before he hung up.

Tenten smiled and looked down at her phone. _Two weeks from today, huh?_ She thought to herself before walking back in.

"Is everything alright, Tenten?" Itachi asked his wife as he rose to his feet from the couch and walked to her.

"I just found out that my first fight is in two weeks." she said with a big grin.

Itachi blinked, he hadn't expected it to come so soon, and he wasn't sure he was okay with it yet. "O-oh."

"That's so exciting, Tenten." Ino chimed with a smile.

"You're all gonna come, right?" Tenten asked, meekly.

"Of course!" Ino and Sasuke said simultaneously, causing The two of them to giggle a little.

"You mind if I come, too?" Deidara inquired, looking at Tenten hopefully.

_It just wouldn't be the same without you. _Tenten thought to herself as she looked upon the blonde_._ "Of course, Deidara."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ino woke to a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen. "Hmmm..." She smiled to herself, stretching.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful." Sasuke cooed as he carried a tray of eggs and bacon into the room and placed it over her lap.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion, Sasuke?" She asked curiously, sitting up.

"First morning in the new house, _our_ house, and aside from that, Ino... It is our anniversary." He said, pulling a red rose from behind his back and handing it to her.

Her eyes widened, looking up at him in shock. "Oh, Sasuke." She whispered, looking into his sincere ebony eyes. "How thoughtful of you." She smiled happily. "I actually have something for you, too."

"Hm? Why, I don't need anything. Especially when I have you." He smiled and patted her head.

Ino took the tray away, and placed it gently on the night stand. "I don't think you'll want to miss this." She said, standing and walking into the walk-in-closet and closing the door behind her.

Sasuke looked after her curiously, wondering what on earth the girl could possibly have in store. But his jaw dropped when she walked out of that closet. She was wearing a tight fitting all black lace lingerie with an exposed midsection and an extremely short skirt to go along with it. Her long hair was down and slightly wavy, and the face she was making made Sasuke growl.

"You are right about that, Ino." He said, rushing over to her and picking her up. He gently lay her on the bed and looked down at her, taking in her beauty. "Mmm." He smirked before kissing her neck.

Ino arched her back a little and ran her hands underneath Sasuke's shirt, touching his abs and trickling her fingers along them. She then helped him get out of his clothes as he helped her do the same. She gasped when she felt his hands grip her breasts and squeeze them firmly while letting out a moan.

After that he trailed kisses down her chest, and began to gently bite one of her nipples while one hand trailed down her stomach and found it's way between her legs. His fingers began to tease her and she bit her lip in anticipation. He continued to tease her until he felt she was ready, and when he pulled his hand away, Ino wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Sasuke to moan this time.

He rubbed himself against her before thrusting downward and entering her. She moaned and gasped when he did so. His hands continued to roam her body as hers found their way to his hair, where she tugged roughly. They found a fast rhythm as their bodies continued to collide.

Sasuke kissed her passionately before sitting up, and flipping Ino onto her hands and knees. He smirked and came up behind her, and entered her from behind.

Ino moaned into her pillow as he thrusted in and out of her with force and speed. "Sasuke!" She cried aloud. But he didn't stop, he slowed. Causing her to tense, and cry for more of him. "Sasuke." She whined, looking back at him.

Sasuke smirked and continued to thrust in and out of her, slowly picking up his pace until he was pounding into her again. Ino threw her head back and held back a scream.

Sasuke placed a kiss on her shoulder before He growled in her ear and released his seed within her and laying beside her in exhaustion.

Ino blushed brightly and snuggled up to him with a smile. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

><p>She hadn't been to Orochimaru's house until today, he offered for her to shower there after training since his house was in Otagakure, where Sasori was currently training her.<p>

He held her hand and lead her into his home, it was dark and hard to see anything. The furniture, and curtains everything was black. Slowly, as they walked up a staircase, her eyes slowly began to adjust. The room they walked into, appeared to be the master bedroom.

It was rather large, and dark much like everything else. "Here, this is the bathroom. You can shower here." Orochimaru stated as he lead the girl into the bathroom.

Tenten looked around in awe. It was much different than anything else in his home, things were a light creme color, and the shower was large and open with inviting colors, aside from that it was very clean and well kept.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She was hesitant to take a shower yet, since she knew what Orochimaru would be doing to her. She normally took a long shower after that, but still, if it meant she could post pone the inevitable, she would.

She walked to the shower and turned on the water before lifting her shirt over her head when she realized Orochimaru was still in the bathroom with her. "Um." She said, covering her chest and looking at him.

His eyes were locked on her, and he took a step toward her.

"I.. I need to get a shower, so could you.." But her statement was interrupted by his lips crashing against hers. His hands ran down her sides and rested on her hips as he deepened the kiss.

Over time, Tenten had learned to kiss back, though she hated it. It was better than him forcing her, or tying her wrists. Her body stiffened when she felt him begin to undress her, she tried to take comfort in the sound of the running water of the shower, but soon she found herself in the water with Orochimaru.

He pushed her against the wall of the shower and kissed her neck while his cold hands began to roam her body. Tenten shivered as his fingers found their way to her most sensitive area. She winced, feeling his long fingers plunge into her, but gasped when he pulled away.

Tenten could see that the man was torn, almost as if trying to decide between what he wanted and the right thing to do. He looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. "You heard me speaking to Kabuto, didn't you?"

"Kabuto? About what?" She asked, instinctively covering her chest once more.

"You know the truth, that I killed your husband's parents."

"Well now I do, yes!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No! Don't lie to me!" He said, grabbing her chin. "So why didn't you tell him?"

"B-because I'm afraid. Afraid you'll take away everything I love."

He went silent yet again, looking at her with uncertainty Before he pounced on her again. "You should be afraid, dearie."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Ino asked, turning to look at her lover as they lay in bed recovering.<p>

"Hm?" He replied, softly, returning her gaze.

"What if Deidara and I do end up finding my mother?" She asked, worry written all over her beautiful face.

"Well I guess you get to find the answers you've been looking for." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, but- but what if I don't like those answers?" She inquired, looking up at him.

"Well, you live with it. You can't change any of the facts. Nothing you do right now will, including worrying about it. You just need to be proud of who you are, regardless of what she may have to say." he said with an assuring smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She smiled in return.

"You're welcome, now eat up. Your dad and brother will be here soon." he said, grabbing her tray of food and bringing it back to her. "I'll go check on the twins." He said with another smile.

Deidara and Inoichi arrived just in time for lunch a few hours later. Ino had already gotten Josiah and Skylar down for their nap, and she was ready to ask Inoichi all about her mother, and Deidara was prepared to help.

After Sasuke had set the table, and Ino had poured the drinks, the four of them sat down together and began to eat.

"So dad..." Ino started, as she looked at her father with large and rather hopeful eyes. "Do you have any ideas on where mom might be?"

Inoichi wanted to help as much as possible, especially after keeping such a secret from his daughter for so long, but his information was limited. "Well, as I told you before, she's somewhere in the US."

"Where at in the US, do you know?" Deidara inquired.

"Ino why do-" Sasuke started before he was interrupted by the very one he was trying to speak to.

"Do you know what state, dad?" She asked.

"Well, if it helps, I know her family is from Florida." Inoichi replied.

"Couldn't you ju-" Sasuke tried again, before Deidara interrupted this time.

"You think they would still be there?"

At this point, Sasuke and Inoichi were both becoming exasperated.

"I don't know." Inoichi said, putting his fork down.

"Why don't you just hire a private investigator?!" Sasuke yelled, before clearing his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell that."

"That's a great idea, Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed.


	27. Chapter 27: Turning Point

Hi readers! Thanks for stopping by! I appreciate all of your response! Xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 27: Turning point

* * *

><p>Ino and Deidara heeded the advice of Sasuke and immediately found the best private investigator in the area. They had waited for nearly two weeks without word, and Ino was beginning to grow impatient and worrisome.<p>

She spent her days waiting trying to busy herself with some writing, and ended up getting wrapped up with it.

"Hey," Sasuke said, walking into their home after a long day at work.

Ino looked up at him, and began to close her computer screen.

"Whatcha working on over there?" He inquired as he rushed over to her and stopped her from closing it.

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied, looking up at him innocently.

"Mhm, sure. No really, what is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Ino sighed, and forced the computer closed. "I'm writing."

"Ooh, what about?" He asked taking a seat beside her. "Where are the twins, by the way?"

"It's kind of about us. All of us. And they're out on a stroll with dad and Deidara." She answered.

"About us, huh? Like our story?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm calling it 'Internal Affairs.'"

"Hm, what a fitting title." He said with a smirk before kissing her cheek. "Can I read it?"

"No way!" Ino pouted.

"But whyyyy?" Sasuke too, pouted.

"Because it's not ready." She stated firmly. Now go wash up for dinner, the twins will be home soon and we need to feed them before we leave."

"Don't you remember? Tenten's fight is tonight."

"No wonder Itachi couldn't sit still today." Sasuke thought aloud. "So, any word from the-" He started before Ino's phone sounded off.

"Sorry babe," she said before answering. "Hello?" She paused, listening to what the person on the other end of the line had to say. "Really?! That's great!" She said before another pregnant pause filled the air. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, before hanging up and smiling ear to ear.

"Soooo... Who was that?"

"It was the private investigator that Deidara and I had hired, he found my mom." She said happily. "We're meeting with him tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"Just try and relax, Tenten." Sasori assured, putting his hands on the brunette's shoulders.<p>

"I-I'm too old for this." She stammered, looking at him fearfully.

"You most certainly are not. You are going to win!" He encouraged.

"My dad, is be here?" She inquired shuttering a little as they waited together in her designated room. The fight was in leas than an hour.

"I'm here, sweetie." Zabuza stated as he walked into his daughters room.

Quickly she rushed to him and threw her arms around him tightly. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be, you're going to do just fine." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be just in the next room watching Tidus, there's a screen there so I'll be cheering you on from there."

Tenten sighed and nodded quietly. "Okay."

"You think Itachi should stay with me? I'm just concerned, he's already a wreck." Zabuza inquired.

"I'm sure Deidara will keep him from doing anything stupid, dad." Tenten assured with a smile.

"Kick some ass, Tenten." He said, giving her one last hug.

* * *

><p>The stadium was completely packed as Ino and Sasuke made their way through the crowd. Ino received several whistles and winks as she walked alongside Sasuke, and he did his best to compose himself.<p>

Finally, they found Itachi and Deidara in the second row from the front and sat beside them. Itachi's legs would not sit still.

"Maybe you should sit in the back?" Sasuke suggested.

"I'm fine." Itachi snapped.

"I'm sure Tenten is gonna do really well, Itachi." Ino assured, it still felt weird calling him by his first name.

He gave her a nod and a small grunt as he stared at the ring. _Why is she doing this she does not need to prove herself. _

Deidara looked at Ino and flashed her a smile. "You excited to see a girl fight?"

"Don't be a pervert." Ino smacked his leg.

Sasuke merely chuckled at the two, but he was really worried about his brother. If he still had his bad heart, this would've killed him.

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium were dimmed and the ring was illuminated by bright spot lights.

Itachi bit his lip in anticipation and stared at the ring as a man with thick black hair and eyebrows announced the two contenders.

When Itachi saw who Tenten would be up against he clenched his fists and tried to stand, but was shoved down by Deidara and Sasuke. "She does not need to fight Temari." Itachi growled trough gritted teeth.

"Temari? Oh no." Ino whispered to herself as she watched the sandy haired blonde stretch and strut around the ring.

Tenten emerged shortly after, hair up in buns and donning black and gold shorts and sports bra. Most of the crowd went silent when they saw her, unsure of how to react.

"There she is!" Ino said with a large smile on her face. She couldn't help but notice Deidara's smile either. But Itachi's eyes were fixated on her, his face blank and eyes large.

"Bro, it's gonna be fine." Sasuke assured.

Itachi remained silent as he stared.

Ino grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and leaned against his shoulder, waiting.

Orochimaru sat on the opposite side of the stadium, in the very front next to Kabuto. He too, a nervous wreck. Though he had money riding on her win, he didn't want her to get hurt either.

"Fight!" The referee shouted before leaping out of the way of the angry females.

Tenten couldn't believe that she was up against Temari of all people. What a shock it was to her. She put her fists up in defense and took a stance.

Temari was the first to swing, and she swung hard at the brunette, though Tenten quickly deflected it, and answered with a swing of her own.

Temari scowled at her and pushed her fist away as though it were nothing. "I'll kill you, Uchiha."

That's when the fight broke out, Tenten punched her rival violently in the face, and Temari stumbled back, grabbing her nose and gasping.

"Yeah, Tenten! Kick her ass!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke smirked at her and cheered with her.

Itachi had begun to bite his nails and winced when he watched his wife get punched in return. She stumbled backward, looking a little dizzy. "Tenten." He whispered.

"Uchiha, snap out of it! Take this girl down!" Sasori instructed.

"This is for what you did to me in your office, you bitch!" Temari exclaimed before throwing a slew of punches in Tenten's direction. Tenten blocked as much as she could but it was clear she was slipping.

"Dammit, Tenten!" Itachi stood, ready to intervene but Sasuke and Deidara yanked him down again.

"Tenten, come on!" Ino yelled.

But Tenten was already down. She fell to the ground, her nose and eyebrow bleeding rather profusely. The referee was about to step in when she forced herself stand.

"What, you still think you can beat me like that? You're pathetic!" Temari said with a smirk before walking up to Tenten.

With all the strength she had left, Tenten leaped with her left leg and extended her right, kicking Temari right in the jaw.

The sandy blonde blinked and took a few steps backward before her eyes rolled back and she fell flat on her back, out cold.

After having announced Tenten as the rightful winner by TKO, the crowd cheered for her and she was quickly seated and a swarm of medics were taking care of her face.

"Ah!" Ino exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Sasuke. "She did it!"

"Yeah, she did didn't she? Pretty awesome." he replied, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked Ino as she looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned around and faced the ebony eyed man. "Just nervous."

"We'll he's only going to give you information. It's not like he's got her there." Sasuke assured, smiling.

"You're right, thank you Sasuke." Ino relaxed a little at his words, thankful that he always found a way to make her feel better.

"You're sure you don't want me to come?" Sasuke inquired. "Cause I can, Itachi has the office closed today.

"Well, it's okay. Deidara is taking me, so I guess you could stay home with the twins?" Ino stated as she spritzed a little more hairspray onto her hair.

"Okay, I can do that." He said with a slight frown. Ino pecked his cheek and walked out of the bathroom and headed upstairs to kiss her children goodbye before Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Hey, about that story you're writing.."

"What about it?" She said, looking down at him from the top of the steps.

"So, you're not writing about.."

"I will reveal nothing about the business. Aside from that names are changed and such." She assured.

"Oh, okay thanks." He smiled at her.

Quickly she made her way to her children's room and smiled down at their sleeping forms. _How anyone could abandon such a precious, tiny life form, it's beyond me. _She thought to herself, desperately trying not to cry as she kissed each of their foreheads.

After she had said goodbye she ran back downstairs and hugged her man tightly. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Ino. Call me if you need me, okay?" He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I promise I will!" She chimed before rushing out the door to meet Deidara.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, what is wrong?" Tenten asked her husband, who hadn't said a thing to her since the fight.<p>

"You have stitches in your eyebrow." He husked, frowning deeply.

"Yes, but they didn't hurt." She said, walking over to him. "It's only a few and they come out next week." She assured.

"Look, I'm just not sure I'm okay with this." He said, looking at her sternly. "I don't like to sit there and watch my wife take a beating."

Tenten crossed her arms and frowned. "I did not take a beating." She sighed and looked down. "I still beat her."

"Do you expect to beat everyone you're up against?" He asked. "Your face tells me no. Look at you, I don't like this, I don't like your beautiful face becoming someone else's punching bag."

Tenten teared up, she didn't know what to say, though she wasn't surprised in the least. "I..." She was at a loss. She simply looked at Itachi sadly and walked upstairs to her son's room.

Tidus was standing up in his crib, and he squealed when he saw his mother walk in. "Mama!" He giggled and threw his arms in the air.

Tenten bent down a little and picked him up. "Hi baby." She said softly before kissing his forehead.

"Hur? Momma?" He tried as he pointed to his own head.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She assured with a smile. "Let's go play."

* * *

><p>After honking her horn several times, Ino was ready to get out of the car and walk into Deidara's house to retrieve him. But right as she unfastened her seatbelt, he walked out and rushed to her car.<p>

"Sorry, I overslept." He said sheepishly, getting in.

"Of course you did you lazy ass!" Ino teased before beginning to drive. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Deidara asked, looking at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"What if... Well what if the investigator found out she's dead or something terrible?!" Ino exclaimed.

"No, Ino, you can't think like that." Deidara assured. "This is it."

Deidara pointed out a small building on their right.

Ino turned in and parked the car, sighing nervously.

"Hey, let's go. We're gonna be late." Deidara nudged, looking at Ino worriedly.

"R-right." Ino said, getting her purse and stepping out of the car.

Deidara walked with her up the steps of the building, and opened the door politely for his sister and nervously she stepped inside.

Inside the office sat a man with a few scars along his face and a bandana covering his head. He stood upon seeing he pair. "You must be miss Yamanaka." He said in a gruff voice.

"That's me, Mr. Morino" She said with a slight bow.

"Come, take a seat. Both of you." He stated, gesturing to the seats in front of his plain desk.

Ino and Deidara obliged and sat, looking at him intently for the information they were seeking.

"You were searching for your mother, Kathrin Nohara, otherwise known as Rin." The man stated.

"Yes sir, thats her name." Ino replied, glancing at Deidara.

"I've got good news for you then, I've done more than find her. I brought her here." he stated. "Mrs. Nohara, come on out."


	28. Chapter 28: We all have our reasons

Hm, seems to me some of you are not thrilled with the 'mom' choice. Sorry, guess that's just how it is. I still love you though. You got used to Itaten, I think you can get used to this too! ;) sorry I didn't update yesterday. Wednesdays are my busiest day.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 28: We all have our reasons

* * *

><p>A door to what Ino and Deidara had both assumed to be a closet, swung open with a creak. And Ino stood to her feet when she saw a tall and slender woman with dark brown hair emerge from the secret room.<p>

"Mommy." Ino whispered behind trembling lips as memories from her past came flooding toward her.

"Oh, you're really real!" The brunette woman, Rin exclaimed as she rushed to Ino and took her in her arms.

"Of course I am." Ino whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around the woman with a hint of uncertainty.

"My, look at you! You're grown!" Rin stepped back, taking Ino's hands in her own and looked her over.

Deidara, realizing he was the reason Ino's mother was angry and left, decided it would be best if he gave the two some privacy, so he stood and walked out of the room quietly.

"Well, of course I am, mom. I'm 26 now." She stated, having trouble believing it herself. "I-I just don't understand why you left dad like that, he says you just abandoned us, to go back to the US."

"I didn't mean to leave you like that, you have to understand sweetie, I was very young when your father and I were together. I got scared and I ran away from what I should've loved the most. I'm so sorry." She said as tears rolled down your cheeks. "But I never forgot about you, and I'm here now to make things right."

* * *

><p>As Deidara waited in the hallway, he began to pace to and fro, before his phone rang. He looked down, realizing it was Itachi and he wasn't sure what it could be about, so he answered right away. "Hello?"<p>

_"I-I need your advice."_ Itachi admitted sheepishly On the other end.

"_You_ need _my_ advice?" Deidara blinked, completely bewildered by his friends strange statement.

_"Yes." _

"Well, alright. Shoot." Deidara chimed as he leaned against the wall.

_"It's about Tenten. I want her to be happy, but I don't think I can handle her fighting again."_ He admitted, sighing.

Deidara frowned and scratched his head, a little unsure how to handle the situation. He knew Tenten, and knew that this was a passion of hers, but he also knew that if she were to continue fighting, Itachi would not be able to handle it. They saw her very differently. Itachi viewed Tenten as his prize, something that should be kept on display and never tampered with. Deidara viewed Tenten as a scary, independent woman who could kick his ass. "I'm sorry, Itachi. This is what she loves."

_"I just don't like watching her like that, she's my wife."_ Itachi defended.

"Yeah, you're right. So you have to honor what she decides." Deidara stated.

_"She won't listen to me, it's just not a good idea. She could get hurt." _

"No, Itachi, she _will_ get hurt. You can count on that. It's a dangerous sport, but she can handle herself."

_"How do you know that?"_

"I just do, okay." Deidara replied, not wanting to get into the details.

"Deidara."

_"What?"_

_"Is there something you're keeping from me?" _

"N-no! Of course not!" Deidara laughed nervously.

_"I know that you kissed Tenten, but I don't know why. I can tell when you're keeping something from me."_

"L-look. A long time ago, Tenten and I dated. It's not a big deal."

* * *

><p>"You mean, you're gonna stay?" Ino asked her estranged mother.<p>

"Yes, I am. I hear you have twins ?" Rin asked curiously.

"I do," Ino smiled, "they're eight months now."

"I can't believe that." Rin shook her head in disbelief looking at her child in awe. "I'm so sorry I've missed out on all of this."

"Me too, mom. Me too." Ino admitted, tearing up a little.

At that time, Ino, Rin and the private investigator looked toward the door, hearing Deidara begin to yell.

"Itachi, calm down!" He plead.

"Uh oh.." Ino sighed, looking at her mother.

"Who was that man with you? Your husband?"

"Oh, no. He's my brother. The reason you left my father." Ino said, frowning and crossing her arms.

"Your brother? Oh, the boy your father had before he and I had you." Rin nodded. "He is not the reason I left. I can explain everything. Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure." Ino replied.

* * *

><p>The three of then went to a small sit down restaurant so that Ino's mother could explain everything to her daughter.<p>

Ino stared at the brunette stranger, unable to put words to how she was feeling inside. She was desperate for answers, but at the same time she was desperate for acceptance. Acceptance from the one person in life she had needed more than any other. Not Sasuke, not her father, there was only one person she hadn't been loved by, and that was her mother. As angry as she was, she wanted to be loved, she wanted to be happy.

"You look a lot like your father." Rin stated, shattering the awkward silence that had draped over she, Deidara and Ino as they sat there.

"I want to know the truth." Ino ignored the woman's statement, eager to get to the point. "I want to know why you decided it was okay to leave a toddler and a husband out of the blue."

Deidara was feeling painfully awkward, but he stayed in case things went south. And he had a feeling they might.

"Ino, I do not expect you to understand-"

"No, I don't. Because when I, as a mother, look at my two children, I don't for one second think I could ever walk out on them." Ino replied, frowning deeply.

Rin blinked, looking at her daughter somewhat surprised. Earlier in the office of the private investigator she seemed very happy to be reunited, but it wasn't the same now. "Ino, I was only eighteen. I married your dad out of rebellion and we had you a year later. I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt like I wouldn't be a good mother to you, or wife to Inoichi. Out of fear, I did what I thought was best. Giving you your best shot."

"My best shot? Growing up without a mother, do you really believe that was my best Shot?" Ino snapped.

"Like I said, I don't expect you to understand." Rin said, looking down sadly.

Ino sighed, realizing the wounds she had inflicted and unopened. "I'm sorry." Ino started. "I guess I'm still a little shocked, after all, daddy told me you had died."

"Your father told you that I died?!" Rin exclaimed. "What? That coward."

"Yes, he did. So when I found out you were alive, all of these emotions just flooded me. I'm angry, yes. But I can learn to get over it, if you're serious about being in my life now." Ino replied.

"Of course, that's what I want more than anything, Ino." Her mother stated, taking her daughter's hands and squeezing them lightly.

"Me too," Ino replied with teary eyes and a smile.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about you and Deidara?" Itachi questioned his wife as she walked in the front door.<p>

"Uh, because there's nothing to tell." She replied, stepping past him and walking toward the staircase so she could see her son. _He's not the one you should worry about. _She thought to herself.

"No, there is. I always knew he had feelings for you, and now I know why. You two were together, right before we got together." Itachi frowned and grabbed his wife's wrist. "And you shouldn't have been training, your wounds aren't totally healed yet."

"Deidara broke up with me. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm with you. And what is your problem?" Tenten snapped, yanking her wrist away from Itachi.

"I don't want you fighting anymore. I can't handle it." He frowned.

"I don't care if you can't handle it, it's not your choice. If you want to support me then get used to it, otherwise don't come to my fights." She shrugged and rushed up the stairs to Tidus' room.

The boy was sleeping soundly in his crib, with his butt sticking out in the air, and drool coming out of his mouth. She giggled quietly at the sight.

Itachi stared after her, unable to comprehend what had just happened. His wife would normally do what he asked if she knew he really felt strongly about something. She was increasingly distant lately, and acting rather strange. He couldn't place it.

Sighing, he walked to the couch and sat down, staring into space until his wife walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She began to gather some things and start dinner, and she would periodically check her cellphone. Itachi noted that she became more and more antsy during the time she was preparing dinner, and grew extremely suspicious when she left the house in a hurry, claiming to have forgotten an ingredient she needed at the store.

* * *

><p>"Well, did the P.I. Have any information for you?" Sasuke asked as he greeted Ino after she had walked into their home.<p>

"He found her." Ino replied as she began to smile. "Amazingly, he even got her to come here."

"So you met her?!" Sasuke exclaimed, excitedly.

Ino nodded and smiled more. "We went to lunch, she's beautiful."

"Well if she's anything like you, of course." Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ino.

"Oh stop it. Deidara and I were thinking, maybe she and my dad would.. Well.."

"Don't get your hopes up Ino, there's a reason they didn't stay together, obviously. Just be thankful that she came to meet you." He said.

Ino nodded again and sighed. "You're right, I know. But wouldn't it be amazing if they got back together after all these years?"

"Well, it would be kind of crazy. But don't go playing match maker now." He said with a smirk.

Ino giggled before pulling away. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>"He doesn't want me fighting anymore." Tenten stated as she climbed into Orochimaru's car. He had summoned her as she was preparing dinner for Itachi.<p>

"What?" Orochimaru questioned, looking at Tenten curiously. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want her to either. He had grown fond of her, and it bothered him greatly to see her in the ring. "Well, I have to say that I agree with your husband."

"I don't have very much ti- wait, you agree with him? But you're sponsoring me." Tenten looked at the man, perplexed.

Orochimaru stared at the woman for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before he grabbed her wrists tightly. "Kabuto, drive to the estate. We are taking her with us." He ordered.

"What?! No!" Tenten exclaimed, trying to wriggle her wrists free of his icy grip.

The car began to move and quickly they were on the highway. Tenten finally was released but the car was moving too fast for her to leap out. Tears began to form in her eyes as she began to regret her actions toward Itachi, she had a sinking feeling that she may not see the love of her life again.

"Don't cry, it'll be fine." Orochimaru hissed, gently touching her cheek.

Tenten angrily slapped his hand away from her face and glared intensely at her captor. "Take me home."

"I am taking you home."

* * *

><p>Ino and Sasuke had been sound asleep when Sasuke's phone began to ring in the middle of the night. He rubbed his weary eyes and snagged his cellphone off the nightstand, not bothering to check and see who it was. "Hello?" He said, groggily.<p>

_"You put Deidara up to this, and now I find out that he's Ino's brother?!" _A familiar and ominous voice screamed.

Ino sat up and looked at the raven haired man curiously, as his expression hardened.

"Sakura, calm down. Deidara is dating you because he likes you." He lied, hoping that his ex would buy it.

_"I will have no part. I want nothing to do with that bitch! He's her brother, I can't believe it! And by the way, our court date is going to be postponed."_

Sasuke growled lowly. "Why?"

_"You lied to me, and I'm not just going to hand you over to that bimbo!" _Sakura warned_. "You really shouldn't have crossed me. I know all of your secrets." _


	29. Chapter 29: A Shackle and a Diamond

Hello hello. Not much to say. Just enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Internal Affairs

Chapter 29: a shackle and a diamond

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Deidara exclaimed, rushing to the pinkette as she hung up her phone. She had been sitting on the couch, tears streaming as she made the call.<p>

"All of this was a lie?" She looked up at Deidara with wide and quaking eyes, unable to comprehend what he had told her earlier that evening.

He said that Sasuke and Ino were very happy and that he wanted to see them and their relationship progress, so he thought if he distracted Sakura, it might make her more likely to sign the papers that Sasuke needed.

"But not all of it was a lie." He said soothingly as he rushed over to her and took her hands. It was then that be realized that he had held onto his past for far too long, and looking at Sakura, for a moment he saw his future. "Please forgive me, you're right. I did lie at first, but during the process even though my motives were all wrong, I-I fell for you." He admitted, truthfully.

Sakura looked up at Deidada in shock, she hadn't felt loved by anyone in so long, but the sincerity in Deidara's voice and eyes told her that he was honest, and true. He was much different than Sasuke, and she began to realize that she and Sasuke may mot have been as well suited as she thought.

Quickly, she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, tears falling from her sea colored eyes. "So will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Tenten yawned and stretched a little before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her and draw her near. Her eyes remained closed and she smiles subtly when she felt someone's long hair tickle her cheek as she rested her head upon a bare chest.<p>

She ran her fingers along the chest of the person she had believed to be her husband, but she realized that it was not Itachi when she felt the smoothness. There was no scar, her kidnapping was not a dream, and Itachi had not come to rescue her.

She pulled away and her eyes snapped open as she looked over at Orochimaru. He was sleeping soundly, though he frowned a few times. Tenten sat up and looked around, desperately trying not to cry. _I've gotta get out of here._ She thought to herself in a panic.

She got out of the bed and began to walk to the window of the bedroom, but was brought to a halt suddenly, and toppled over onto the floor. She looked down at her ankle where the source had been and she noticed a small shackle and the length of a chain from her ankle to the base of the bed. She was captive, literally. And her leash was a little too short.

* * *

><p>"Don't panic, I'm sure that Sakura will calm down." Ino assured Sasuke after kissing him goodbye.<p>

"I know, we can only hope she does the right thing." He sighed, worry written all over his normally cheerful face.

"It'll be alright. Hurry along, you're gonna be late." Ino urged, trying to keep his mind busy, but she could tell that what Sakura had said really seemed to get to him.

There was a reason that what Sakura said had irked Sasuke so much, and he hadn't yet spoken to Ino about it, since it would spoil the surprise if he did.

When he arrived at work, he made his way to the office, ignoring the fact that Deidara wasn't even at his desk, and Itachi's car wasn't in the parking lot.

He sat at his desk and opened the top drawer. After moving a file aside, he grabbed the small velvet box and ran his thumb across the top. Sighing, he opened it up, hearing the small hinges creak when he did so.

The center stone sparkled vibrantly in the princess cut engagement ring, but looking down at it now, it didn't make him happy. It made him sick.

More than anything, Ino deserved the chance to be married, but she couldn't so long as he was still legally married to Sakura. It wasn't fair to her, but Sasuke knew that's what Ino wanted more than anything

She didn't have to say anything, she didn't need to. Sighing, Sasuke put the ring back in his desk and sat down. It was then that he finally noticed how quiet things had been, which was irregular, especially with Deidara.

His cellphone began to ring, and be jumped a little before answering. "Hello?"

_"Sasuke, I've got good news and terrible news." _Deidara said from the other end of the line.

"Well, you're late to work. That's one, what else?"

_"Sakura is going to proceed with the divorce. I realized that... Well I think I actually fell for her."_ Deidara admitted._ "I hope you're okay with that."_

"What? You fell for Sakura?" The raven haired man found his friend's statement a little difficult to believe.

"Yeah, I did."

Sasuke could tell there was a smile in Deidara's voice. "Well, I guess that's cool as long as she doesn't cause any problems. It doesn't bug me in the least."

_"Awesome! Okay... Now for the terrible news,"_ Deidara said with a sigh._ "Tenten left Itachi last night."_

* * *

><p>"Ah-ah dearie, you shouldn't be trying to escape, the cuff will only grow tighter." Tenten's captor hissed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the struggling brunette girl.<p>

Tenten looked up at Orochimaru and glared intensely. "Why are you doing this."

The man knelt down and brushed the strands of hair away from her face that obscured his view. "Because I realized that there was no other way." He stated before kissing her forehead and standing. "Are you hungry?"

"I have to...I need to pee." She said, frowning deeply.

"Very well, then." He replied to her before unlocking her shackle.

At the same time, Tenten punched him hard in the face and bolted toward the window and threw it open, not caring that she was only dressed in shorts and a thin tank top.

Before she could jump, Orochimaru's arms were wrapped around her waist and she was dragged away with ease.

He angrily threw the girl onto the bed as blood trickled down his face from his nose. "You little..." He growled, grabbing Tenten by the throat and squeezing it.

Tenten pushed on his chest, eyes widening in fear. Just as she was about to give up, he released her, and kissed her softly.

"You belong to me, Tenten." He said with a venomous tone as his kisses trailed down to her neck. He lingered there for a moment before opening his mouth and biting down hard on her neck, drawing blood and a scream from the girl.

* * *

><p>I'm ho-" Sasuke started as he walked in the door before being hushed by Ino.<p>

"I just now got them down for a nap." She whispered, looking completely exhausted.

"Sorry." He whispered back with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay, how was work?" Ino asked before kissing his cheek.

"It was... Interesting. Turns out, Deidara and Sakura are in love, so the divorce proceedings will continue." He said quietly with a large smile.

"That's great!" Ino exclaimed in a hushed tone. "How did you find out?"

"Deidara called me." Sasuke replied as he plopped onto the couch and let out a quiet sigh.

"Hm, well as long as she's good to him. I don't want her to hurt him." Ino glared protectively.

"I think he can handle it." Sasuke smiled. "But, he also said that Tenten left Itachi last night."

"Left? As in separated?" Ino walked to the couch and demanded a seat. Sasuke moved his feet for her and nodded.

"Yep, guess she left last night and never came back. Itachi's a mess." Sasuke frowned. He never imagined the two of them splitting up.

"That just doesn't sound like Tenten." Ino frowned, looking at Sasuke with a perplexed expression. "Is he absolutely sure she left him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not sure. She won't answer when he calls, but he said they had been arguing the last few days and thinks she just had it." Sasuke informed.

"Hmm... Well I hope she changes her mind." Ino said, still unconvinced. She knew that there was more to the story, Tenten didn't seem like the type, especially when she was so dedicated to Itachi.


	30. Chapter 30: the end

To my lovely and fantastic readers, this is the finalchapter. In all honesty, I have yet to decide if there will be a **_sequel_**. . **SHOULD THERE BE ENOUGH DEMAND I JUST MIGHT!** But don't fear, you haven't seen the last of me. I have greatly appreciated all of the positive feedback from you all. You're amazing, you are my inspiration, and my hope. Thank you all for the amazing journey. _ -Tifa_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (we all know by now)

Internal Affairs

Chapter 30: The End

* * *

><p>Itachi growled menacingly when his phone rang at the crack of dawn, waking him from his sleep. Sleep was the only thing keeping him sane anymore, since a Tenten had left. She left a huge hole in his heart, and it felt like he hadn't even had the transplant. If it weren't for Tidus, Itachi knew full well that he would be drinking like a man with no hope and nothing to lose, which was almost what he was, if it weren't for his son. Tenten had wound up just like her mother, running away from her husband and child without a care in the world, and Itachi swore if he saw her again he would make sure she paid. That is, until he learned the truth.<p>

"Hello?" He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his dark, weary eyes.

_"Yes, is this Mr. Uchiha?"_ Came a man's voice from the other end.

Itachi was certain that it was not a police officer, but the tone of the man's voice was urgent and a little alarming. "Yes, it is." He answered briskly.

_"Well we've tried to get ahold of your wife, the owner of a 65' Mustang custom convertible to no avail. We're towing her car unless she or someone on her insurance claims it in the next twenty minutes." _The man informed.

"What? Why? Where is her car?" He demanded, he tried to act like he didn't care, but he was beginning to.

_"It's been sitting in this parking lot for four days, the owner isn't happy about it, and he wants her car gone."_ The man said.

"Four days?!" Itachi exclaimed. _That's the amount of days she's been... _"Where is her car, I'll come get it."

_"Are you familiar with the Tea Room?"_

* * *

><p>"Oh... Mom you look fabulous!" Ino chimed happily as she watched her mother emerge from a dressing room at she and Tenten's favorite shopping spot. She parked the twin's stroller and spun her mother around daintily.<p>

Rin spun stiffly as her daughter beamed. The black chiffon cocktail dress was a little uncomfortable and made her feel like an old woman trying to look young once more, despite the fact that she was still under fifty. "Ino, this dress is for young women like yourself. 45-year-olds should not be wearing these things.

"Mom, yes they should. I want to take you to my favorite restaurant and they require some relatively fancy dress, otherwise people will stare at you like you're some kind of freak. Believe me, I learned that one the hard way." Ino said as she walked back to the stroller.

Josiah had been smiling and kicking his feet when Rin had walked out, and Skylar was cooing happily. "Well if you think so. And the twins seem to like it..." Rin admitted.

"Go change back and we'll get the dress. Our reservation is tonight and we still have to get our hair done!" Ino exclaimed with a wide smile with a hint of mischief.

* * *

><p>"Deidara, really?" Inoichi whined and tugged at his clothes in discomfort. Deidara had dressed him in a teal button up dress shirt with a black and grey vest and tie, completed with black dress pants and shoes. "I don't see why I need to dress up so much, it's just dinner, with you nonetheless."<p>

"Dad, excuse me for trying to do something nice with you. Just trying to make up for all that lost 'father-son' bonding time that we didn't have when I was a kid." Deidara laid on the guilt thickly, knowing exactly what reaction it would trigger.

"Oh son, don't pull that." Inoichi frowned deeply.

Deidara simply crossed his arms and pouted, working his usual charm.

"Gah, fine. But seriously do we have to dress _this_ nicely? It seems a little much, don't you think?" Inoichi said, giving in to his son's wishes.

"Oh yeah, this place we're going doesn't like it if you dress down. They'll throw your ass out."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been relaxing and watching T.V. When someone pounded violently on his door. It made his heart stop, and he was certain it was the police. Slowly he stood to his feet and crept to the door quietly, not making a sound. Glancing through the small hole in the door, he realized it was just his brother, so he swung the door open and sighed. "Gees, Itachi. You scared the shit out of me."<p>

"Tenten didn't leave me." Itachi admitted.

Sasuke looked at his brother's face, he could tell something was bothering him greatly, he looked horrific. "Wait, what? Tell me what happened." He said as he ushered his brother into the house and closed the door.

"I got a call from a towing company saying they were going to tow her car because it had been sitting in the parking lot of the Tea Room for four days." He rambled, hands fidgeting.

"So she really didn't leave you, she's gone missing.." Sasuke whispered with wide eyes.

"She could be dead at this point, how could I not have known something was wrong?!" Itachi scolded himself, looking down in shame.

"You said so yourself, you two had been fighting. You had no idea, this isn't your fault. We are going to find her." Sasuke assured as he placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No, I should have known. I can't believe I assumed that of her. She would never have left like that, I know that now but it's too late."

"Itachi, stop talking like she's dead! We will find her. We just need to look." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Someone must've taken her." Itachi pondered aloud as he began to pace Sasuke's living room.

"Most likely, but who would've taken her?" Sasuke looked at his brother worriedly.

"We both have several enemies. It could've been Gaara and Kankuro getting revenge for Temari." Itachi stated.

"Well what we should do is speak with her trainer then, since he has probably heard something about it if they did." Sasuke said.

"You're right, Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>No one has come for me. <em>Tenten thought to herself as she stared out the window of Orochimaru's room. A silent tear slid down her cheek, as she began to lose hope in ever escaping or seeing her family again. At this long, jumping from the window didn't seem like a bad idea, but she was still attached to the chain, Orochimaru had lengthened it so she could look outside.

"Are you sad he hasn't showed up yet?" Her captor whispered from behind her. "He probably won't, so don't get your hopes up."

"If he does, then you had better believe that you're not going to live very long." Tenten warned, glaring back at him.

Orochimaru only laughed at her statement. "You seem confident in a man who hasn't cared about rescuing you." He said with a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenten demanded.

"It simply means, Tenten, that you better get used to it here."

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Rin whispered as she and Ino pulled up to the restaurant that Ino had been raving about for days. It was large and gorgeous, seemingly looking like a palace. It was fitting, since the name was 'The Palace'.<p>

"Yes, mom. This is the place." Ino smiled and got out of her car happily, before getting her children out and into their stroller.

Rin got out of the vehicle and waited for Ino to finish before the two walked in.

A hostess quickly walked to the two women and put on a warm smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Why yes, we do. It's under Yamanaka." Ino replied, kindly.

Rin was too busy staring at the beautiful and immaculate decoration. The place was magnificent, and she began to worry if she could even afford a cup of soup from this place.

The hostess waisted no time leading the two women toward the back of the restaurant, and it only seemed to become more lavish and beautiful as they went further. Finally, they arrived at their table where candles were already lit, and wine was already poured. Hot bread in a basket waited in the middle of the table for them.

"Wow," Rin started as she looked at the elaborate arrangement.

"Enjoy your evening." The hostess chimed before taking her leave.

As soon as they were seated, Deidara walked in with his father, and the samehostess greeted them with a smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Deidara replied. "It's under Yamanaka."

Inoichi quirked an eyebrow, curious to know why his last name was used, but shrugged it off as they followed the petite hostess toward the back. The place was very ritzy, and he was beginning to fear that he may not be able to afford it. But his thoughts were shattered into oblivion when he saw his former love sitting there with his daughter.

"Rin.." He whispered quietly, staring at the brunette woman who hadn't changed a bit.

Rin spotted Inoichi and gasped when she did, but then directed her gaze to her daughter. "Ino, what is this?"

"You know, I forgot that I had something important tonight! I've gotta run!" Ino exclaimed, innocently.

"Oh, shit. I forgot tonight is Sakura's birthday. I gotta go too. But you two, please enjoy your dinner!" Deidara chimed as he walked out with Ino and the twins.

* * *

><p>"Sasori." Itachi boomed as he walked into the arena where the red haired man was training vigorously.<p>

The man stopped his routine and looked in the direction of where his name had been called. His eyes widened when he saw whom had called it. "Look, Uchiha I don't know what you want..."

"Have you seen my wife in the last four days?" Itachi questioned, walking up to him.

"Well, actually no. I haven't seen her, she's skipped out on training every day for.. Th last four days." He frowned deeply. "I figured you were keeping her from it."

"As much as I would've liked to, I have not. But she's gone missing, and I thought you might have sone information for me." Itachi said, glaring at the fighter.

"If you know of anything, you need to tell us now." Sasuke added, crossing his arms.

"Well..." Sasori started as he looked around with shifty eyes. "I have my theories, but if I tell you, I would be risking my life. I don't feel like doing that." He informed before continuing with his Training.

Itachi walked up to the man and turned him around violently. "If you're scared of dying, I can offer you protection. But if you won't tell me, you can guarantee that you _will_ die."

Sasori gulped and looked up at the threatening man. "F-fine. But I won't tell you here."

"Then we'll be going." Itachi grabbed the man's wrist and began to drag him out to his vehicle.

Sasuke followed quickly after gathering Sasori's items.

Roughly Irachis shoved the man into the back seat of his car after opening the door. He then slammed the door shut and got in on his side. Once Sasuke was in as well Itachi began to drive. "Talk." He ordered, glancing back at the red head in his rear view mirror.

"O-okah, gees. Slow down." Sasori plead. "I-I have a feeling that whoever took Tenten was, is, closer than you might suspect."

"Stop being cryptic, and get to the fucking point!" Itachi demanded angrily.

"I think Orochimaru has her! He's got an infatuation with her, I can tell." Sasori blurted quickly. "But if he finds out I told you, he'll kill me!"

"He won't live long enough to get that chance."

* * *

><p>"You need to eat something." Orochimaru plead with the girl who sat on his bed, stubbornly refusing to look at him. "You'll starve." he said softly.<p>

"I don't care." She spat venomously, still not bothering to look at him.

"Please, Tenten." He asked kindly, sitting beside her. "I _do_ care, and I don't want you to fall ill."

"Don't pretend to be kind! Or that you care!" She screamed, glaring at him angrily.

"But I do." He spoke, his expression softening. "Tenten, that's why I have you here, you may not see my reasoning behind it now, but in time I know you will."

She blinked, having not seen him so soft spoken and genuine. It didn't change how she felt, at least she didn't think. But she decided to pity him. "Fine."

"Good, come with me. Don't try anything stupid, you know what happened last time you tried to escape." He warned sternly before unlocking her shackles.

* * *

><p>"They certainly played us, didn't they Rin?" Inoichi said with a chuckle as he pulled out Rin's chair politely for her.<p>

She looked upon him nostalgically and sighed. "I suppose they did, those rascals." The woman said as she took a seat hesitantly.

Inoichi sat across from her and looked at her slightly in shock. "So, how.. how have you been?" He wasn't sure what to say, or how to strike up a conversation with someone who had abandoned him so long ago. How does one go about talking to someone who rejected him? He was terrified she would do it again, so he dared not get his hopes up.

Rin, on the other hand, was welling up with guilt and shame. Looking at Inoichi sitting across from her with those wide, hopeful eyes, it broke her heart. And she began to regret ever running away. "I-I've been good." She managed to get out.

"I'm glad to hear it, Rin." He smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, that was a pretty genius plan you had back there, Ino." Deidara smirked as he opened her car door for her and helped get Skylar into her car seat.<p>

"Yeah I know, right? I'm just hoping it goes well, I mean what if they don't get along, what if they fight, what if they get angry with us for setting them up like that?"

"Ino, Ino, calm down I'm very confident that they will have a wonderful date, and maybe something will spark between them?" Deidara assured as he smiled at his sister.

Ino sighed and nodded. "You're right, you're right." She admitted. "So, are you really falling for Sakura like Sasuke says?" Ino asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well yes and no." He said. "I realized that chasing after Tenten was foolish, because of how she feels about Itachi, so I thought I would give Sakura a real chance. But then I found out Tenten left Itachi and I thought maybe we could have a chance,but she won't take my calls. "

"Deidara, getting with Tenten is a mistake." Ino nudged. "Even if she's done with Itachi, and they end up divorcing, he's your friend. And friends don't take other friend's girls."

"I kinda did that with Sakura..."

"No, that doesn't count." Ino giggled lightly. "Itachi wouldn't be happy if you did that. But I'm not sure I approve of Sakura either."

"I dunno, Ino. She's not so bad. She's calmed down a lot, and honestly I think she's over Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Itachi whipped the car around and headed at breakneck speed to Orochimaru's estate. He knew it wouldn't take them long since they were already in Otagakure. His heart was racing at what felt like one thousand beats per minute, and his anger was rising rapidly within him.<p>

"Nisan." Sasuke said seriously, breaking Itachi from the whirling thoughts that had plagued his mind.

"What?!"

"Slow down, you're gonna get pulled over." Sasuke plead.

Sasori was in the back seat, shaking like a leaf and praying that his life might be spared.

"I'm sorry, I just have to get to her." Itachi then increased the speed. "Sasuke, there's a gun in the glove compartment, get it out."

"Are you serious? You're gonna kill him?" Sasuke asked with a shaky voice. "Itachi what if he has back up, what if he sees you coming?"

"I am going to kill him. I don't care what it takes." Itachi answered back. "Now get the damn gun!" He ordered.

Sasuke fumbled and quickly opened the glove compartment, and hesitantly and reluctantly grabbed the weapon for his brother.

It wasn't long after that, that they arrived at the estate and came to a screeching halt right in front of the door.

"Stay down!" Itachi demanded of his younger brother. "Whatever you do, don't move."Itachi snagged the weapon from Sasuke and loaded it before stepping out of the car and rushing inside.

Sasuke looked after his brother in despair, fearing the worst as he ran into the unknown.

"Where is she?!" Itachi boomed as he rushed in.

Orochimaru strode halfway down the stairs calmly, smirking. "What ever do you mean?"

"Where is my wife!?" He demanded, pointing the gun at the snake like man.

Orochimaru put his hands up, still smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about, but why don't you put that down and I can help you look for her."

"Itachi!" Tenten's faint voice was heard from upstairs.

Itachi gasped and looked in the direction of her voice before rushing up the stairs and and grabbing Orochimaru by the throat and squeezing tightly. "You." He spat through gritted teeth. He could hear the old man struggling to breath, but this only encouraged him to squeeze harder. "You took my wife!"

"Th-that's not all." Orochimaru managed to say as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Itachi used his forearm to shove the man against the wall and he released his grip on his throat, and with his other hand he held his gun to his head. "What was that?!"

"I killed your dear mommy and daddy as well." He hissed. "And I fell in love with your dear little wife, and I had my way with her whenever I wanted. For months." He watched Itachi's face contort into a look of horror, his eyes widening and swirling with anger and confusion.

"You what?!" He barked, slamming he man into the wall and causing the wall to crack.

"Oh you heard me. But I'll shorten it. I killed your parents and fucked your wife." He said, trying not to cringe as he felt his ribs crack on the impact.

Itachi's body shook with anger and he could no longer control his actions. "Fuck you!" He yelled before pulling the trigger and letting Orochimaru's limp body topple down the stairs and lay helplessly at the bottom. Blood had splattered across his face and he hungered for the chance to kill the bastard several times over. But he remembered his wife and rushed up the rest of the stairs and began searching for her.

Rounding a corner, he came upon the master bedroom where he saw her chained up to it. She looked horrible, pale and thin, her wrists and ankles bruised and scraped up from trying to escape. Her brown hair hung down in a scraggly mess and her clothing, which belonged to her captor, was falling off her body. "I-Itachi!"

"Tenten!" He dropped his weapon and rushed to the girl to free her. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking violently as he searched for a key.

"It's in that dresser." Tenten pointed to a dresser across the room and her husband darted to it, opening every drawer and emptying the contents until he found what he was searching for. He rushed back to her and freed her from her shackles. Her arms were thrown around him and she drew her body to his and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten." Itachi cried as he petted her hair, tears staining his porcelain cheeks as he held her, shaking.

"You found me." She cried, holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Please forgive me, Tenten. For not having faith in you."

Tenten shook her head and laid it on his chest, not wanting to speak further.

"I want you to be happy, and if that means fighting then-"

"I just want you. I'm done with anything else." Whispered softly.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since Sasuke and Itachi had recovered Tenten, and Ino was proud to admit that her scheme to get her parents back together seemed to be working. But her happiness was fading when she realized how much Sasuke had been pulling away from her that week.<p>

He skipped out on dinner twice, seemed to have no sex drive and was constantly wrapped up in his own thoughts. It was so frustrating to Ino and she began to wonder if he had possibly taken another lover.

It was then that her cellphone rang and she noticed it was the very man who had been on her mind the entire day. "Sasuke." She answered, a little nervously.

_"We really need to talk."_ He said in a serious tone._ "Alone."_

Whatever it was, it didn't sound good at all. Ino gulped and sighed. "Okay, where do you want to meet?"

_"I'll text you the address." _He said briskly before hanging up abruptly.

Ino stared down at her phone, confident that things were unraveling right in front of her eyes. Quickly, she made arrangements for Rin and Inoichj to watch the twins and waited for Sasuke to text her the address.

When he did, she got into her car and headed there, not realizing that the address was to the French restaurant that they had shared their first kiss at. She was so terrified her mind spaced over it.

But when she arrived, she realized where she was and she put her car in park. There were tables that were covered in crystal vases of white long stem roses all along the parking lot as if it were a walk way. _What is this?_ Ino thought to herself as she got out. That's when she heard the symphonic music playing in the distance, and it sounded live.

She blinked and slowly made her way down the walk way of roses before small red rose petals lead her inside like a trail. She followed the trail of red rose petals and stopped when the trail ended, she had been looking down. But when she looked up, she noticed Sasuke Uchiha positioned down on one knee and holding open a small velvet box. Candles and flowers surrounded the man and his eyes were large and watery.

"Hey." He said smiling, Ino could tell he was nervous as hell.

She covered her mouth with her hands in shock. He had fooled her greatly. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"Will you marry me, Ino?" Sasuke asked, smiling proudly.

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed, rushing to the arms of her lover as tears streamed down her face.


	31. Chapter 31: ANNOUNCEMENT

To all of my fabulous readers and reviewers, followers and favorites. It is because of your love and support that I am pleased to announce that I have in fact begun a sequel to my favorite piece. It entails many different trials, drama and passion as our two favorite couples face the ups and downs of life and love together, while managing a booming crime based business and raising children together! New temptations, new characters and lots and lots more drama! Please enjoy! Thanks so much. It is called External Affairs. You can find it in my story collection by going to my profile. I hope to see you all there.

-Tifa


End file.
